


Realm Jumper

by Albion19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, realm jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is broken and Jefferson wants to take his daughter home. Emma, dealing with the truth of her parentage and her own magic, gets caught up in Jefferson's strange life. But burgeoning attraction and a fragile trust are all threatened by an awful truth. Discovering other worlds, the hunt for lost children and missing memories force Emma and Jefferson into an uneasy alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this two years ago but never posted it here.

Her papa is different.

He had always been a little odd, never quite fitting in any place. He had told her that was why he liked to travel. But this is a different sort of otherness. A nervous, giddy energy seems to emit from him like waves. He seems… _off_.

She watches him twirl the top hat around his fingers and then like a magician makes the hat travel up his arm to sit on his head. He grins at her and she claps, smiling at him. After being reunited he had taken her to his home and shown her around. The place is huge and filled with many intriguing objects but there are things in it that give her pause. A room filed with stacks and stacks of newspapers and magazines that must have been complied over decades. Numerous hats are lined up on shelves and on every wall there are images from  _Alice in Wonderland_. There is even her very own room which her papa had shown her proudly. It is all very peculiar and she does not know what to think. Now she cocks her head at him, taking in his appearance. He had worn white hospital scrubs when they first met but has changed into jeans, shirt and a waist coat. A red scar rings his neck which he hides with a cravat.

"Were you inured papa?"

"What?" he freezes, eyes wide.

She flourishes a hand at him and then touches the smooth skin of her throat. "The scar on your neck. How did you get it?"

For a moment his eyes grow dark but then he shrugs with a rakish smile. "I learned to my disadvantage that you should never shave on a boat, particularly ones that fly."

"Papa…" she purses her lips, knowing that he lies but does not press the issue. The scar is connected to the strange energy that seems to hover around him. The only thing she knows is that he did not have a scar when he left all those years ago.

"Come on Grace, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"To go home of course."

The smile on her face dies slowly and she stares at him. Home? What is home? Where? She thinks of their small cottage in the forest and feels a pang of longing but then with another pang, even stronger, she pictures her mother who is probably sick with worry. She will have realised that she is missing by now. Grace takes a step back, frowning.

"I have to tell them if I'm going away. They'll be freaking out, I know it."

His jaw clenches and he gets down on his hunches to stare at her. "You're not in trouble Grace. You don't need to tell them anything."

"But — "

"I'm your real father; I can take care of you," he hugs her, rubbing her back. "I get it. You have two sets of memories and you're confused about what is real. The couple you lived with used to be our neighbours. They're nice, good people, but they're not your parents. I am."

Grace says nothing. The truth is she does not feel confused about what is real or not. Everything that has happened has been real. The memories she has, the love and affection, are real and no matter what he says she will not deny it. She gazes at her father softly.

"I didn't even say goodbye."

His jaw clenches again and he stands straight suddenly. "I'm sorry Grace but I've waited too long to go back now. You'll be sad for awhile but soon you'll see that this is for the best. We don't belong here sweetheart."

He takes her hand and leads her into the garden where he lays the top hat onto the grass. Grace eyes it warily. She remembers the hatbox that her father hid from her and often wondered what was inside it and what caused him to keep it under lock and key. She eyes him nervously as he suddenly flicks the hat and it spins.

"Is that the portal?" Her father had told her some things about his old profession when she was younger. He looks at her with a smile.

"Well remembered. Yes it is. Now we better stand back, it can get a little wild." He takes her hand and they peddle back. As they do a whirlwind rises and the hat grows increasingly bigger. Soon the funnel of the hat disappears into the earth and Grace looks down into a deep hole. She gasps and pulls back.

"I can't! I don't want to go!"

"Hey!"

They turn as the sheriff skids to a stop. She gawps at the spinning top hat and then stares at Jefferson, shouting out his name. An arm suddenly circles Grace's waist and with a gasp she and her father jump into the portal. A hand grabs the back of her pyjamas and their screams are swallowed up by the maelstrom.

* * *

Through the dark and the whirling wind Emma sees something flickering past, just at the edge of sight. At first she dismisses it but then realises she is falling down a top hat and far past the point of denial. What she sees are doors in the darkness, an infinite amount of doors. Her mind is so fiercely preoccupied with the oddity that she does not realise she has stopped falling until she feels the smooth floor against her cheek.

"Sorry about the decent, it's usually slower but I'm a little out of practise."

His voice echoes behind her and Emma lifts her head up. What she sees causes any thought to flee. She is lying in a huge rotund room, the floor beneath shiny and embellished with strange swirling symbols. Dotted around the walls are doors of many styles. Her eyes follow the red velvet walls upwards until they are lost in darkness. The place, whatever it is, is breathtaking.

"Where the hell am I?" Emma gets on her feet and turns to Jefferson who whips around at the sound of her voice. His eyes are wide with surprise.

"You followed me?"

"I was trying to stop you taking Paige."

"Grace! Her name is Grace."

The aforementioned clings to her father's coat, huge eyes taking in the surreal sight around them. She looks stunned. Emma smiles at her and takes a step forward but Jefferson moves between them.

"You're not touching my daughter."

Emma ignores him and focuses on Grace who peers at her under Jefferson's arm. "Hi, I'm Emma. I don't think we've met."

"You're the sheriff, Henry's other mom," she whispers.

"That's right. I know all this must be super weird right now but you're safe."

"Of course she's safe. Look I don't know why you're here but I'm taking Grace home, like I told you. You have to understand," his eyes lock with hers and she is vividly reminded of being inches away from him as he explained why he needed her to make the hat. Despite herself his desperation had touched her but that had not stopped her from doing what was right.

"Wendy reported her missing and right now she is worried out of her mind. Jack is searching Storybrooke."

"She is? Did you speak to her? What did dad say?" Grace moves past Jefferson and doesn't see the way his jaw clenches but Emma does. She moves closer to the girl but again Jefferson suddenly comes between them. He takes hold of Emma's arms and stares into her eyes.

"Tell them not to worry. They know me, we've known each other for years. I'm grateful that they took care of Grace but that life was a lie."

"Yeah? Tell that to them," Emma softens her features, adopting the calm tone she had used with him before. "The woman who came to my door was not pretending. She was sick with worry. The life they had in Storybrooke might have been created by a spell but she loves Grace as much as you do."

"I can't go back there," he whispers, eyes searing, "I've waited and waited too long. I want to go home Emma," his voice is guttural and soft with desperation. Again she feels her heart going out to him but quickly clamps down on it. He kidnapped her and forcibly imprisoned her. He wasn't someone you let your guard down around.

"I understand but this isn't about you. Did you even ask her where she wants to go?"

"Did you ask Henry?" he counters and she blinks, thrown.

"How do you know about that?"

He smiles. "I kept my eye on you," he looks over her shoulder at Grace who is inspecting one of the doors. "Don't get too close. Remember the rule?"

Grace nods and moves back a safe distance. Emma frowns and moves with Jefferson to Grace.

"Rule?"

"The same amount of people who go through the hat have to come back or you'll get stuck…that's how I ended up in Wonderland."

He stares into the distance, his jaw set stiffly and Grace looks up at him thoughtfully. Emma looks away from his haunted face and around the odd room. Directly before her is not a door but a glass elevator and across from that a red brick wall. She wonders briefly what would happen if she tapped it...

"What is this place?"

Jefferson snaps out of his revere and cocks his head at her with a strange, all knowing smile. Emma finds it insufferable.

"This is the Realm Room — though it's not actually a room," he spreads his arms and then looks upwards. "This is just a part of it and it never ends."

"Never ends?" she looks sceptically around the room. It's circular but she spots four stone arches and through them more rooms with doors. Jefferson comes towards her with a smile.

"I told you that there are an infinite amount — "

"Pressing up in a long line of lands. I remember," Emma stares wonderingly at the doors, particularly one hung with green drapes. It is embellished with the word  _OZ_. "Does that lead where I think it leads?"

He says nothing, just smiles. He had tried to make her believe and now that he's seeing her awe it has a jubilant effect on him.  _Hurrah for him_ , she thinks scornfully. Emma smoothes her features and tears her gaze away from the doors. She is here for a reason and she is not going to be swayed from it.

"Okay all this is great but you're still not taking Grace anywhere. Hand her over."

The amusement on his face drops like a brick. He takes Grace by the arm — who has been as intrigued by the doors as Emma — and backs away. Emma approaches slowly, eyes never leaving his, but Grace shakes his hand off angrily and whirls around to face them.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"Grace, honey, you — "

"No you're both going to be quiet for once and listen to me."

Emma's eyebrows lift and she stares at Jefferson who shrugs. Grace exhales, calming herself and gets her thoughts in order before speaking.

"I'm not a baby, I can make up my own mind about where I want to go or not. Papa," she turns to him and her features soften. "I love you and I've missed you more than I can say. I want to see our old cottage but I don't want to stay there forever. Do you promise to take us back if we go with you? And this time don't lie."

He blinks rapidly, his eyes gleaming wetly and too choked up to talk he can only nod at her request. Grace smiles and takes his hand before turning to Emma.

"Sheriff Swan — "

"You can call me Emma."

"Emma…please don't arrest my father. He didn't mean anything bad by this. He's agreed to take us both back after we've seen our home. Please,  _please_  don't send him to jail."

Emma comes forward and drops to a knee to stare into Grace's pleading eyes. "I know your dad doesn't want to hurt people but he broke the law."

"Then give him a warning! We've all been stuck in that stupid town for twenty eight years. Give us a break!" Grace says hotly and Emma can't help but smile. Emma looks up at Jefferson who has not said a word.

"Will you behave?"

The corner of his mouth quirks. "If you do I will."

"Cool, now shake on it," Grace demands and with a sigh Emma stretches out her hand and it's clasped gently by his. They shake, eyes regarding each other with a strange gleam.

* * *

The door is in the shape of a tree. Emma glides her fingers along the smooth wood and looks up at the carved branches. A door is set into the trunk.

"Is each door particularly made for what is behind it?"

Jefferson shakes his head. "These doors weren't made. This place was discovered like this many, many years ago. Doors appear and fade, no one really knows why but I have my ideas...Some people theorised that this is the axis of the universe — the axis mundi — the place where all realities meet. People like  _me_  have been exploring the realms that we find here."

"So that's what you did?"

"I was a Realm Jumper. I would document the lands and then they would be archived."

"Okay Indiana, what's waiting for us through there?" Emma jerks her head at the ornate tree and Jefferson shrugs.

"Only one way to find out. Shall we?" He takes Grace's hand and pulls the handle. Before he enters the dark interior he pins Emma with a look. "Remember: three people go in, three people have to come back."

"Got it," she moves behind him and places her mouth against his ear. "Don't think for a second you've gotten away with this. Once we're done here your ass is mine."

He smirks at her over his shoulder and then walks through the door. Emma holds her breath as she follows them into the dark and whatever lies beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing through the fabric of one reality into another is not an easy passage. As she takes a step forward she feels an invisible force trying to gently push her back. But the obstruction is malleable and Emma pushes her way forward into a sudden blaze of light. Throwing up her hand she squints over Jefferson's shoulder. Beams of sunlight, thick and golden, shine down through massive oaks and the ground is dappled with green light. Dew drips off leaves and the air is sweet with the scent of petrichor. Emma breathes in deeply, lost in the magical sight, and she does not realise she is a foot up in the air. She steps out of the hollow tree truck and plummets.

"Careful," Jefferson says, catching her before she lands. Emma grips at his shoulders, still focused on the forest around them. But when he clears his throat she snaps her eyes to him and blinks in surprise.

"Sure. I can't believe we're here," she pulls herself away and moves to touch the trunk of the tree that has served as their portal. The bark feels rough and very much real under her fingers. The tree is gigantic and all the other trees around are tiny in comparison.

"This is an Enchanted Tree, probably the only one left now. Once this forest was filled with them. From the looks of it we're in deep," he takes Grace's hand who stares around in wonder. He smiles at her expression and squeezes her hand. "Are you glad to be back?"

"Yes. I forgot how different it is, the way it makes you feel. I don't think I realised before…"

"That tends to happen when you're gone from a familiar place for a long time. You see what's been overlooked," he gazes at Emma as she unzips her black coat. Back in Storybrooke it's freezing but here summer is in full swing. She looks at them, her face flushed and her eyes shining.

"It's beautiful."

"Now you know why I wanted to get back. Come on, we better get walking."

"Wait," Emma says, suddenly stern. "We can't stay here for too long. I have to get Grace back home."

A muscle in his jaw jumps but he manages to smile. "Don't worry. I can get us back so only a few seconds have past in Storybrooke."

Emma eyes him sceptically. "You can manipulate time as well?"

"Yes," he answers simply and begins walking, leaving Emma to frown at him. She follows after awhile, wondering who —  _what_ — on earth this man is.

* * *

After an immeasurable amount of time later — the sun seems to sink slower than normal — they find themselves coming to the edge of the forest and a path which leads to a small village. If anyone is still here that is where they should find them. But the village is deserted and Emma had not seen a soul in the forest. The only thing that seems to remain in the land is animals. Birds sing as they walk down the picturesque main street, breaking into the eerie silence. They peer through windows of empty cottages.

"Did you think there were people left behind?" Emma asks as she pushes a door open. Jefferson cocks his head in thought.

"I thought the curse might have missed a few, it's a big place. But it seems it got everyone…" he follows her into the cottage where Emma and Grace inspect the pantry for food. Jefferson had packed enough food and water for two and Emma is already starting to feel hungry. She finds a loaf of bread, cheese wrapped in cloth and some dried meat. For being almost three decades past their sale by date all the food she finds is magically fresh. She's just packing some sticky buns into a sack when Jefferson appears.

"We better hurry, it looks like a storm is approaching."

Emma and Grace follow him outside and sure enough a dark grey cloud is spread across the horizon. Slinging her bag of food over her shoulder Emma follows them back into the forest and they hurry to out race the storm. After half an hour walking, over rocky and uneven terrain, Grace gets tired and so her father gives a piggy back ride. Grace had denied the service at first, reminding him that she is ten and too old for such things. But Emma can see the happiness on her face despite being carried, at being reunited with her father after such a long time apart. Emma watches them with a strange longing and wishes that Henry was with them, with  _her_. He would love this place.

* * *

The thatch roofed cottage stands before a road that runs through the forest, now overgrown with grass and bracken. The place is small and humble, in direct contrast to the mansion that Jefferson had been confined in. Grace races into the cottage, a grin spread over her face. Emma stands beside him as he stares at his old home, gaze far away.

"Must be weird huh?"

"Yeah, I had forgotten how small it is…" he whispers, eyes never leaving the cottage. "I used to be rich; I come from a wealthy family. Before Grace was born my wife and I lived in a manor. We had an estate but we were hardly there.  _I_  was hardly there," he corrects and turns to her, his gaze solemn.

"Is Grace's mother in Storybrooke?" she hadn't thought about that possibility until now.

"No, she died, in one of the other realms…" he exhales suddenly and puts on a brave smile. "I didn't come here to relive the past. I just want to make Grace happy."

Emma nods and says nothing. She believes he wants nothing more than to make his daughter content but she can't ignore his transgressions. The man drugged her and held her at gun point. He is dangerous. And yet she has to continually remind herself of that fact, his love for his daughter and honest delight at being home offsets her. As the clouds unleashes a torrent and they rush into the cottage she vows not to be sucked in by him. Not again.

* * *

As the storm rages outside and night settles Emma faces the prospect of spending the night in the cottage. She watches Jefferson run back out into the rain to get firewood and return, soaked to the bone.

"I usually have some stocked but it's gone. And Grace your things are missing too."

Grace shifts uncomfortably at the kitchen table, a note pad spread out before her. "When you didn't come back mom and dad — I mean our neighbours looked after me. I lived with them."

"For how long?" he asks, his eyes gleaming sadly in the firelight.

"For almost two years. You don't know how long you were gone for?"

Jefferson shakes his head and sits beside her at the table, Emma sat in an armchair opposite. He glances at her before speaking.

"Where I was time didn't run like it does here. For you it felt like two years but for me…it was considerably longer," he stares darkly into the fire, a thousand miles away. Emma leans forward and plucks a thread that's connected to a large loom.

"Did you make your own clothes?" she asks, changing the subject. Jefferson visibly relaxes, nodding at her and Emma purses her mouth. "I see your affinity for paisley transcends worlds," she remarks dryly, picking up a piece of fabric. Jefferson smiles thinly at her, eyes glimmering in bemusement. Thunder rattles and booms outside and Emma gets up to look out of a narrow window. The forest beyond is almost obscured by falling rain.

"We'll probably have to stay the night," he whispers, coming to stand behind her. Just as in their past dealings he has no concept of personal space. She can feel the buttons of his waist coat scraping against her back and his breath against her neck. She presses herself closer to the window.

"Great, got a sleeping bag?"

"You can have my bed; I'll sleep on the pallet…Thank you Emma."

"For what?" she turns to him and he only leans back an inch to give her space.

"For trusting me."

"I don't trust you, that's why I'm here."

His jaw clenches. "I'd never do anything to hurt her," he hisses, careful not to be overheard.

"I know that, I do. But you end up hurting other people to get what you want. If I wasn't here would you have come back or forced Grace to stay here?"

He blinks rapidly and begins to breathe heavily. "I'm not some tyrant, I'm not a monster. I came back here to say goodbye to this place. Why would I make my daughter live in an empty world? I was alone for almost thirty years; I would never inflict that on anyone." This time Emma blinks, speechless. Jefferson nods, staring deeply into her eyes and then glances down at her lips.

"Papa? You do realise you're soaking wet?"

Emma looks around at Grace, who has been watching them, and steps back from Jefferson. He pulls a funny face and unbuttons his waistcoat, heading to the back of the cottage and disappears behind a curtain. As he gets changed into something dry Emma sits beside Grace and looks at the note pad she has brought with her. She seems to be working on a list, the page separated into three different sections and colour coded.

"What are you working on?"

"Well when the curse was broken and I got my memory back I was…confused. I had three sets of memories, three lives."

"Three?"

Grace nods and points at the first section on the page. It is titled  _Grace_. "Under this name I wrote down everything I could remember about living here, with papa. The second section," she traces the name  _Paige_ , "is everything I can remember about living in Storybrooke, when I was Paige."

"That's very smart of you, very ordered. You should come work in my office, I could need you. What is the third section about? It doesn't have a heading."

Grace nods, her smile fading. "I don't know what to call it. Here I started to write down everything I could remember about what really happened in Storybrooke. I lived there for twenty eight years and I remember it."

Emma feels a chill. "What do you remember?"

"Doing the same thing everyday. Waking up at the same time, eating the same thing for breakfast, wearing the same clothes. Look, I even studied the same topics."

She pulls out a text book from her bag and hands it to Emma who flicks through it. The chill that Emma had felt turns into a shiver as she sees that Grace has been studying the same topic — the civil war — for almost three decades. She looks at the little girl, whose eyes are dark and knowing.

"It's weird right?"

"Yeah…"

"I started to write but the more I thought about it the more freaked out I got. I don't like to think about it."

"I don't blame you. Everything is okay now, the curse is broken."

"Because of you," Grace says and Emma snorts. "It's true! My dad said that you're special."

"Did he?" Emma looks over to the curtain and smirks. "I apparently have magic, so I guess he was right. Don't tell him I said that."

"Is…is my dad okay?"

Emma turns to stare at a worried looking Grace. "What do you mean?"

"He seems different than before. Like when he thinks I'm not looking he'll get this far away look in his eyes. He looks like he's in pain."

Emma looks Grace in the eye. "I can't explain everything Grace, only he can do that. Your dad went through some tough times but he loves you, that's what you've got to remember if he acts a little weird."

"Is he mad?"

"No! He's just…fragile. But I know being with you makes him stronger and he'd do anything in this world —  _any world_  — to make sure you're safe."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's how I feel when I'm with my kid," Emma smiles at Grace and then looks up when someone clears their throat. Jefferson stands there in a new shirt and pants and Emma laughs.

"Are those pants leather?"

"You don't seem to mind them on August."

Emma's grin disappears and he flashes her a smirk. He takes Grace by the hand and directs her to bed. His daughter grumbles and protests but after a few minutes she lies down and falls asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The storm passes overhead, leaving behind a drizzly rain. Emma and Jefferson sit before the fire, Emma avoiding his gaze while he can't seem to stop staring at her.

"I heard what you said to Grace. You didn't have to say that so thank you."

Emma nods, catching his eyes. "Did I tell her the truth? Are you sane?"

He had vehemently denied being crazy before but now he hesitates before speaking. "I know madness, I know the slow creep of it. People think insanity just happens in a flash but it doesn't. I was sane when I entered Wonderland but I lost my mind there."

"How?" she asks gently.

He pulls off the scarf that hides his scar and Emma can't take her eyes away from the garish sight.

"The first time she cut off my head it was a warning. I had to make a hat that would work and so I tried and tried. I don't know how much time passed, time stands still there, but it felt like a thousand years. I started making top hats, like my old one, but when they didn't work I thought maybe I was making the wrong type of hat. So I started making them in different styles. I'd ask for bales of exotic fabric and precious jewels to delay the inevitable."

"Which was what?"

"For every hat that didn't work they would cut off my head," he answers in a monotone voice.

"How many hats did you make?" Emma whispers, horrified. He doesn't answer but the awful, twitching smile that grows on his face tells her everything. Emma leans forward and takes his hand, surprising both of them. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I came to believe I deserved it, for leaving her behind. I broke my promise and left her alone."

"That wasn't you fault and she wasn't alone. She was with good people. I've been in the foster care system okay; I know it can be worse."

"But I had a choice, to stay here with her in poverty or trust Regina. I made the wrong one and I paid the price," he looks into the flames in self loathing and Emma kneels beside him. She should not be comforting him but she can't stop herself. His guilt at abandoning his daughter touches on her own.

"You have to stop blaming yourself. You screwed up and you own it. You make it up to her. What else have you been trying to do for last twenty eight years? Just suck it up and move on."

He smiles at her suddenly and she is struck by how handsome he is. She had ignored it before but now she lets herself appreciate it and feel guilty later. She sits back down across from him, feeling flushed.

"I'm not mad Emma. I felt a little stir crazy in that house but so would anyone. I was desperate and went to extremes. I'm sorry for what I did; I was trying to get my child back," he stares at her sincerely, his eyes searing.

"I understand and while you might not be crazy you're not exactly normal either."

"Normal is overrated. I promise from this point on I won't be a bother to anyone. I'll be a model citizen."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," she gets to her feet and yawns. Jefferson stands and shows her to his bed, which has a hay filed mattress.

"It might not be comfortable but its better than the floor."

"It's fine."

They stand awkwardly, staring at each other until he whispers goodnight and draws the curtain together as he leaves. Emma peers through and watches him set a pallet down at the foot of Grace's bed. When he pulls off his shirt Emma turns away and sits on her bed. She shakes her head in disbelief at what has unfolded since she had awoken that morning and then pulls off her boots. She will not get much sleep tonight, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning mist hovers through the forest, obscuring the road. The treetops seem to float above the mist but dawn light is starting to burn it away. Through the swirling whiteness Emma can see movement and she steps to the window for a closer look. Numerous shapes, small and slow moving, walk through the forest and then stop at the edge before heading out into a clearing. As the sun burns away the fog Emma realises that a herd of ponies have wandered near the house, eating the grass and foraging for fallen nuts. She smiles, about to turn away when one of the ponies lifts its head above the mist and sunlight shines on a stubby looking horn. Emma gasps in surprise and then bursts into laughter.

"You have to be kidding…"

The unicorns are tiny, an absurd contrast to the majestic fairytale version they have in her world. A smile stretching her lips she gingerly unlatches the door, careful not to wake her hosts, and heads out. The morning is chilly and she crosses her arms over her chest as she steps silently through the grass towards the herd. One that looks like a miniature stallion eyes her warily but does not flee. She stops and watches them graze, a giddy smile rising and falling on her lips.

"Not what you were expecting?" Jefferson whispers behind her and before she can turn he glides his hands down her forearms and shushes her. "Don't move or they'll run," he breathes into her ear and Emma stiffens at the feel of him against her back. He really has a hard time grasping appropriate personal spacing.

"Are they really unicorns?"

"Yes. Remember I told you about fairytales and imagination? Well sometimes the truth gets distorted in the osmosis."

"I can't believe I'm seeing this…" she breathes and his hands move further down her arms as she lets them fall at her sides.

"We're lucky to see them, they're usually very shy. I think they're here because of you."

Emma snorts loudly and he squeezes her arms as a few of the unicorns look up but then carry on foraging, ignoring them. Emma turns her head to him and catches his eye. "Me? I remember the myths about unicorns and girls. Trust me they're not interested in me." Her days as an innocent young virgin are long past.

He smiles suggestively, eyes twinkling. "Another twisted fact. They're made from magic and they are drawn to it. That's why you usually find them in the company of fairies and witches. And mages," he adds dryly and Emma squints at him.

"You have magic?"

"I'm attuned to it. People like you have an inborn supply; people like me can access it, use it."

"The hat, portals…"

"Exactly. Being able to travel between realms is an innate ability; my family did it for generations. One day Grace will probably have the skill. You have magic but you wouldn't be able to jump realms, it's a specific talent," he whispers all this matter of fact, not a trace of a boast.

"So Regina couldn't do it?"

He nods, face growing stern. "Not on her own…she has magic now Emma, you'll have to be careful."

"I know…" Emma looks back at the unicorns with a grim expression. "Everyone keeps telling me that I have this power but I can't do anything with it. If she moved against me I'd be useless."

"Then you'll have to learn…or run."

Emma turns to him, staring into his eyes with query when a gasp rents the air.

" _Oh my god!"_  Grace yells in delight, her shrill cry cutting though the sleepy silence. The unicorns look up together and with a flick of their tails disappear into the forest. Grace stands open mouthed in dismay. "Oops…"

* * *

They pack some provisions for the way back and head into the forest again. Through the lingering traces of mist Emma can sense that they are being followed but she is not worried. The unicorns keep a safe distance, mostly due to the fact Grace is talking animatedly.

"We could take one back with us."

"We can't."

"But — "

"No buts. Three of us went through the door, three have to go back. Anyway the poor thing would get lonely without the rest of its herd."

"She wouldn't be lonely," Grace mumbles and sulks in silence. Jefferson smiles, capturing Emma's eyes, and she smiles back before catching herself. She looks behind them and sees that the herd has melted away.

"I wish Henry was here, he's going to be so disappointed he missed this."

"How is Henry?" Grace asks softly, coming to Emma's side. "I heard he was sick but no one would tell me anything."

Emma smiles down at her. "Henry is fine. If you like you could visit him? I know he'd be happy to see you."

Grace smiles happily, nodding. "Sure. My class wrote him a get well card; I can give it to him. Papa, you should sign it to."

Jefferson, who has been walking ahead, pauses and his hands clench. "Oh I don't think he'd want a message from me, I'm just a stranger," he says stiffly, not turning to look at them.

"Well maybe you can do something even better," Grace says, sidling up to her father. She looks sweetly up into his oddly pale face. "When Henry is well enough can you bring him here? I know he'd love it!"

"It — it's up to Emma," he says thickly and with an obvious effort turns to look at her. Emma cocks her head at his odd behaviour.

"He would probably sell his left leg to come here. So it's not a matter of if but when," she comes before Jefferson as Grace skips ahead and stares into his eyes. "If you'll do it, of course…"

"Why would you want me to?" he asks, swallowing.

"Like you said you're the only one that can…and maybe you owe me."

"More then you know," his voice is guttural and Emma narrows her eyes at him.

"You seem…twitchy."

He blinks and then grins puckishly, "I  _am_  the Mad Hatter," he says and grabs her hand and spins her around before racing after Grace. Emma steadies herself and watches his retreating back thoughtfully. After a few hours of leisurely walking they find the tree that will take them back, the sun just beginning to set. Emma looks back through the dense forest wistfully and Jefferson comes to stand beside her. He points through the trees.

"That way leads to the boundary of the Enchanted Forest. Head along the path and you'll come to a lake, where the path cuts across it. On the other side is the castle where you were born."

She turns to him, eyes wide in surprise. "Where I was born?" He nods and Emma stares through the trees, battling with the desire to look. He smiles down at her.

"We can come back."

"I know…it's just that this place still feels unreal to me. I know it  _is_  real," she injects before he can speak, "it's just that I can't see myself coming from here. It's so…undamaged."

His lips quirk as he leans closer to her, eyes intense. "Fairytales are full of damaged people Emma. Hello," he says with a soft smile and she tilts her head sadly, catching sight of the scar around his neck.

"But they always get a happy ending."

"We can now, because of you," he looks over her shoulder at Grace who is sat in the grass, eating some sticky buns. "I have my daughter back and you have Henry."

"But Regina is back there."

"I know…but now that the curse is lifted we can leave Storybrooke. As soon as it's possible I'm leaving with Grace because I'm not living within a hundred miles of that woman. You should consider doing the same."

"I am…" Emma whispers, gazing at the calm, pristine wood. "Others will probably want to leave, maybe even come back here. They'll need you."

He blinks, as if the prospect had not crossed his mind until now. "Maybe…unless there is a cell with my name still on it?"

"What's the use? You'd just escape."

He beams at her and she rolls her eyes before moving to sit beside Grace. They eat and drink before heading back through the door.

* * *

"One day you'll do this Gracie."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious, it's your legacy," Jefferson smiles and then swoops down to gather Grace up in his arms. He roams around the Realm Room, stopping before each door and telling Grace what lies beyond. Emma follows behind, listening intently.

"Well the one with OZ on it is obvious," Grace says smartly and jumps down from his arms. "Which one leads to where I was born?"

Jefferson hesitates before pointing at a door. Grace moves over to it and stops, gazing at the intricate pattern on the door. Emma comes to Jefferson's side with a frown.

"She wasn't born in your —  _our_  — world?"

"No. My wife gave birth to Grace there. My – my wife was sick, she was dying and she told me to take Grace back home…" he explains in a whisper, careful not to be overheard.

"You couldn't take her back with you?"

"Two went through the hat, only two could go back," he does not look at her as he speaks; instead he stares fixedly at Grace. Emma feels a swell of pity and raises a hand and lets it hover over his arm. Her fingers brush the fabric of his coat as he moves forward, unaware of her almost touch and Emma balls her hand into a fist.

"I'd like to see it, one day," Grace whispers softly and Jefferson pulls her against his side.

"You will but not now. Come on we better head back."

"And how do we do that? Is there a door?" Emma looks around, trying to spot a sign of the world she knows. Jefferson smiles knowingly.

"There is a door but we won't be going through it. We need to get out of the hat," he comes forward and holds out his hand to Emma who hesitates. He pins her with an intense gaze. "I need you to trust me Emma. We all need to concentrate on the time and place just before we jumped into the hat. Can you all do that?"

Grace nods, taking his hand and after a moment of indecision Emma places her hand in his. His fingers are callused but gentle.

"What exactly are we doing?" Emma asks nervously.

"Close your eyes and think of the time and the place," he whispers and squeezes her hand. He tugs her gently and they begin to walk in a slow circle. As he does something seems to stir within Emma, a bubbling elation that rises from the pit of her stomach and courses through her body. As they begin to turn faster and faster Emma clamps down hard on his hand and that sense of euphoria intensifies. With a sudden revelation Emma realises what she is feeling and gasps.

 _It's magic_ , she thinks and almost loses her grasp on it.

"Emma!" Jefferson shouts and laces his fingers through hers and the magic gushes forward, as if he is drawing it out of her. With a disgruntled noise Emma snaps her eyes open as she stumbles back and falls.

"There, we're back. That was close Emma," his voice is rough.

Like a dam before a river the magic is gone but she can feel it faintly, tantalisingly out of reach. For the first time since being told she has magic she actually begins to accept it. Not even slaying the dragon had convinced her. Henry dying and miraculous recovery is something she rarely lets her mind stray to, the memory too painful. She sits up, back in Jefferson's garden, and gawps at him.

"What was that?"

"You know what it was. You're more powerful then I imagined," he says curiously as he grabs Emma's hand and pulls her to her feet. Emma sways and clutches at his arms, frowning heavily at him.

"But you did something; it felt like you were pulling it out of me."

His expression grows stern. "I had to. I have a store of magic and that was enough to get us back but then you…tapped into it, you channelled. Magic is unwieldy for beginners and can be dangerous. If I hadn't taken some you would have loosened the magic, exploded. The consequences of that happening in the hat would have been…unthinkable."

"I'm sorry," Emma winces. She slumps with a long suffering sigh. "See, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You need to be trained."

"By who? Regina?" she laughs darkly. The Mayor and Gold have magic but she wouldn't ask them for help if they paid her. She had approached The Mother Superior, otherwise known as the Blue Fairy, but had been told that her magic is different to what Emma has. She eyes Jefferson thoughtfully and he smiles, shaking his head.

"I can teach you control but you need a high witch or a mage master. I'm more of a specialist."

The clock tower rings out nine times.  _We really have been gone only a few seconds_ , Emma thinks.

"Okay, we can discuss this later," Emma says, approaching Grace who has been exploring the garden and now sits on a swing under a tree. "I think it's time I took you home."

Grace looks at her father who turns a sullen gaze on them. She slips off the swing and moves forward to hug him. "Don't worry papa, you can come home with me and explain."

He nods, looking into the distance anxiously. Emma comes to his side and places a hand on his arm. "I'm coming with you to make sure everyone behaviours civilly."

"You mean me," he whispers as they walk out of the garden to the drive where Emma's car is parked. She lays her hand on the hood and feels warm metal under her fingers. She cocks her head at Jefferson who carries the top hat.

"Will you be able to keep your cool?"

"Yes. I think we can come to an agreement," he grounds out and gets into the backseat with Grace. Emma looks at him in the rear-view mirror, wondering how firm his grip on sanity really is before she drives back into town.

* * *

Emma's hopes for a peaceful resolution were halfway met. As expected Jefferson completely lost his temper when Grace's other father denied the possibility of Grace staying with Jefferson. Jack had been suspicious, not liking the way Jefferson hedged around questions concerning Wonderland. Emma had to jump in a few times to dissolve the tension but it was mostly Grace who kept both her fathers in check. Now she speaks up, cutting across angry voices.

"I think I should get a say about this, it's my life. He's my papa, not some crazy stranger. I always hoped that he would come back, I never lost faith and now he is back. I want to stay with him…but I don't want to leave you either," she says tearfully, looking at her mother who clutches her husband's hand. "We have to work something out."

Wendy nods while Jack and Jefferson have a stare off. Emma leans forward, hands against the kitchen table.

"Okay so understandably none of you want to give up your daughter. But that's not the issue. Jefferson is willing to share custody, with Grace staying with him every other night."

Wendy shakes her head. "It will be exhausting for you Pa – Grace, going back and forth. She needs a stable environment…I mean all her things are here."

"I have things for her, an abundance of things. That house was built for Grace and I want to share it with her."

"We provide enough for her, don't we honey?" Jack counters.

Grace nods and then shrugs. "I don't really care about that stuff. We used to live in a hovel and I didn't care. It was all I ever knew," she looks at Jefferson sadly. "You were the one who wanted more, not me."

Jefferson's jaw clenches and Emma sees his hand tighten around the chair seat. "I know that now Grace…I just wanted the best for you," his voice is guttural and he swallows down the need to cry.

Grace smiles and reaches over for his hand. "I had it."

"Look, I have a crazy idea and you can all dismiss it but Jefferson has a humongous house. It's a mansion with more rooms then he needs. Why not consider moving in?" Emma looks between them as they think it over. She rises from her seat and stands by the window as they discuss. After half an hour of thankfully calmer talk they reach an agreement. Jack and Wendy will stay at Jefferson's home for a trial week, to see how things go.

Emma hugs Grace goodbye, telling her to come over tomorrow morning to see Henry. Jefferson, Jack and Wendy see Emma to her car. A flier is attached to their mailbox and Wendy reads it.

"There's going to be a meeting at Grannies', to discuss what's going on," she hands the flier to Emma who reads it. All "affected" parties are welcome to the diner for a town meeting at eight. Emma sighs, realising she's gone from mediating one potentially explosive meeting to another.

* * *

People cram into the diner and then spill out into the street. It seems that almost every resident of Storybrooke is in attendance, apart from some notable absences. Regina, Mr Gold and August are missing but Emma has a feeling that the first two have eyes and ears here. She scans the crowd, catching the gazes of people both bewildered and angry and then stops when she spots Jefferson lounging near the back. He is stood near Grace and her parents. He catches Emma gaze and tips an invisible hat at her, gaze warm.

She looks away when Granny gets up, calling for silence. Emma takes a seat beside Ruby and Henry, who had insisted that he come or face the consequences. Emma thinks he would have sneaked here anyway so gave into his demands. He appears to be in top health but Emma is still nervous about bringing him outside, imagining Regina around every corner. Granny clears her throat.

"I know everyone here has a lot of questions. We're confused, upset and angry. I know right now most of us would like nothing more then to form a mob and hang that Queen," this gets some rowdy cheers, "but we can't. Magic is back and we are no match against her. That's not being weak but smart. We need the facts, we need answers before we go on the defensive. And you don't face a threat without adequate back up. Luckily," Granny smiles slightly, glancing at Emma, "we have that back up: Sheriff Swan."

All eyes pin Emma and she stiffens in her seat, uncomfortable with the attention. She freezes, not knowing what to say or do. She feels Henry taking her hand and looks down at him anxiously.

"What do I say?"

"The truth," he says simply and Emma gets slowly to her feet and stands before the crowd.

"Uh, Hi. I'm not sure what you want to hear from me — "

"Is it true that you defeated a dragon?" someone shouts out and the crowd begins to murmur.

"She did," David answers proudly, smiling at her. Emma shifts on her feet, uncomfortable with the praise and especially that it is coming from her father. The fact that she has parents — Snow White and Prince Charming — who appear  _younger_  then herself is just another oddity on top of another.

"Well, that was luck. I didn't use magic or anything…"

"Can you help us?" a woman asks and the room falls silent.

"Help you do what? Look I'm gonna be honest and you might not like it but I can't go up against Regina, not by using magic, I'm not that kind of back up."

"If you can't take her on then we'll have to find another way," Granny says sternly. "I know most of you want to stay here, it's been our home — "

"Home? It's a prison," Jefferson says scornfully and everyone turns to look at him. Granny squints though her glasses.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around?"

"You wouldn't have. This place was a prison, for almost thirty years we've been stuck here but now we can leave."

"Leave where?"

"I wanna go home!"

People nod, voicing their agreement and Jefferson stares across at Emma intensely. Ruby stands beside Emma, looking at her with a strange desperation.

"Can you take us home?"

"You want to go back?"

"Not really but there's something I need, something I have to get back. So can you do it?"

"Not me but I know someone who might," she looks across at Jefferson but he's gone. Not wanting to miss him she shouts over the crowd quickly. "I can't give you answers but I want them as much as you! I need time to train and understand what I am. If I can help you I will. Despite what has happened I'm still your Sheriff and I will protect you as best I can."

The crowd claps and then cheers when Granny gives out free pie and drink. Emma turns to Henry and crouches down to his eyes level.

"I'm not sure if it will work but there is someone who can take people back."

"The Mad Hatter," Henry says with a smile.

"Don't say that to his face, he hates it," she rises, pulling Henry up with her. "I think he might be able to help me with another issue."

"Your magic?"

She nods and leads him to Grace who smiles widely at the sight of Henry. The children crowd together and talk animatedly and Emma walks out of the diner. Jefferson is leaning against a wall and she goes to him.

"After being stuck in a house for so long I apparently have an aversion to crowds. Who knew?" a grin flickers over his face and he stares up at the night sky. Emma moves closer to him.

"Did you hear what they said? They want to go home."

"And you think I'm the man for the job? I don't think so," he says wryly.

"What? You want to negotiate fees?"

He smiles, gazing at her before turning serious. "I want to take Grace as far away from this place as possible. Regina is lying low but she won't be for long. Soon she'll come for us."

"And that's why they need you."

"Trust me Emma I'm the last person they need." His eyes harden.

"Well for some insane reason  _I_  need you. Will you help me?"

His gaze softens and he regards her intently. "What can I do for you?"

"I need two things. Someone who can teach me and someone or something that can help my friend."

"August?"

Emma nods. While still wood the arrival of magic in Storybrooke has revived August. He can walk and talk but is still a puppet. The Blue Fairy, the person responsible for his existence, had tried to turn him into a real man but had been unsuccessful. Magic is unpredictable here.

"There must be a spell or something that can turn him back?"

"A kiss doesn't work?"

Emma narrows her eyes dangerously at him as he smirks. "Not that it's any of your business but no. Can you help me or not?"

"Give me some time; I seem to remember a realm that might have something but I'll have to check."

"How do I know that you won't be gone with Grace tomorrow?"

"Because I would have done it already. I came back, like I promised," he leans closer to her, eyes flicking over her face. "I understand why you find it hard to trust me but I just need you to take a chance on me. You brought hope back into my life when you came here. I never thought the curse would be broken and I'd be forced to live in that house forever. But you did it, like I knew you would."

"Trust doesn't come easy to me; I can't just give it over. Especially not to people who drug and gag me."

He makes a growling noise and clenches his jaw. "I'm truly sorry Emma. I'll keep saying it everyday if that's what it takes. I'll grovel at your mother's feet and beg forgiveness...though I  _was_  trying to save her life. I wish we had met under different circumstances."

Emma's eyebrows lift and she suppresses a smile. When she had first met him on the road she had felt inexplicably comfortable with him. Her guard should have been up but it hadn't been. For that small stretch of time she had trusted him. Now it is different but while he might not have her complete trust he does have her pity.

"Is Grace coming home with you tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning. I need to get the house in order…" he tugs at the scarf around his neck, grimacing.

"I'll check up on you, make sure you haven't locked them all in the basement or something."

He smirks, letting his hand fall from his throat. "We'll be fine, I promise," he begins to walk away but as he crosses the street Emma has a thought.

"The gun that you had; there weren't any bullets in it," she had been surprised and also humiliated to learn that little fact.

He turns and shrugs. "Don't even know how to load it. And why would I want to shoot you? The one person who could save us? That would be crazy Sheriff."

"Clearly," she says and shaking her head with a smile she goes back into the diner.

* * *

_**note:**  next chapter Emma and Jefferson's relationship progresses and then things get real._


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks pass and still there is no sign of Regina Mills. There have been whispers of her living in the woods, in a fortress that had not been there before but no one can verify this. Children on the playground say that anyone who goes near it never comes back again. Henry tells them they are right to be frightened. Mr Gold has proven just as scarce, his shop dark and still. The hope that they have gone for good is one only the foolish cling to. They are not hiding but waiting, feeling the town out as it acclimatises to the truth. Though the town does not know it these two foes are drawing battle lines and waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

Thoughts of Mr Gold and Regina are the furthest thing from Jefferson's mind as he watches Jack hurrying away with Grace, a scowl twisting his face. Wendy stares at Jefferson with a wincing pity, hovering on the threshold of the mansion.

"I'm sorry Jeff but we don't feel comfortable leaving Grace here with you alone. Not yet."

"I'm her father!"

"I know that, I'm not debating it. It's just — well," she stalls, looking uncomfortable, "you're different than before. You seem…unwell," she states delicately.

"Unwell?" Jefferson snorts. "I'm not crazy."

"You were completely manic Jefferson. You scared us."

"I'm sorry," Jefferson looks down, breathing laboured. Wendy reaches over and pats his arm gingerly before bidding him goodbye. He watches her walk through the gate and slumps when she is out of sight. He shakes his head, cursing under his breath.

"Get it together…Get it work you fool, get it to work, get it to work, get — "

"Get what to work?" Emma says, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Jefferson blinks, surprised to see her. He gives her a dazed smile.

"Nothing," he turns back into the house and Emma follows, a frown beginning to grow.

"I saw Jack and Wendy leaving with Grace. Did everything go okay?"

He barks a sarcastic laugh and turns sharply. "They came here for breakfast. Everything was going fine until Grace brought up my damn scar. I couldn't tell her how I got it; I have to lie to her because she can't know the truth. And then Jack started asking about the prints on the walls and the playing cards and the chess sets and tea trays and the goddamn hats and — "

"Jefferson," Emma says firmly and he stops, breathing hard. He slumps against a wall and Emma sees that the picture frames are either gone or crooked. She takes a closer look and sees that every picture depicts scenes from Wonderland.

"I stopped eating and started to take them all down and box them up. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner," he stares confusedly into the middle distance. "I'm not crazy but they think I am…I'm  _not_  crazy," he repeats again quietly. It's a voice of a man desperately trying to convince himself of the truth.

"You've been through some horrible shit and it's left a lot of emotional baggage. It's not just going to disappear because you have your daughter back. Maybe you should visit Archie?" Emma suggests softly and moves closer. She has grown more comfortable around him but she still feels on edge in his house. She gestures to the prints. "These are just pictures, they don't mean anything."

"But they do," he says, turning to her. "Everything is a reminder of Wonderland and what I was. This house is a left over from the curse. When I came it was all in here, waiting for me. I couldn't take it down or remove it…But as the years passed I realised it was a good thing. All this stuff was the person I used to be, not who I was becoming. I had years to separate the two and soon that time was like a bad dream."

"If you want to get rid of this stuff then do it. You can begin to make a fresh start."

"If only it was that simple," he whispers and gestures to his neck. "I panicked this morning, not because of the memories but because Grace was there. I don't want her to know Emma. I don't want her to find out her father was the Mad Hatter."

"Grace is a sweet kid. She's sensible and tough and clearly adores you. She'd understand." Truthfully Emma is not sure how Grace would react but from what she has witnessed Jefferson's daughter seems the type of person who could take that information in her stride. She'll have to because eventually the truth will come out and she'll either accept it or run. If that happens his heart will be completely shattered.

"I don't want her to be frightened of me."

His voice is small and cracks with emotion. Emma fights the need to comfort him and half wins. She places her hand over his but does not move any closer. He laces his fingers through hers and rests his head back against the wall, sighing.

"I'd be horrified if Henry found out about certain things in my past. But I know he'd understand, if I explained. You don't have to go into detail, just enough so that they understand. When they're older they can know more."

"Older," Jefferson says and for the first time since she arrived he beams with happiness. "To actually watch her grow up…she'd really be in her late thirties now, if the curse hadn't happened."

Emma holds up a hand. "Don't, the whole age thing still freaks me out. I look older then my own parents."

His smile stretches wider and he squeezes her hand. His eyes roam over her face and Emma turns away, acutely aware of his interest. The glances and sometimes brazen stares haven't escaped her notice but she had pinned it down to a lonely man latching onto his self proclaimed ray of hope. Now that assertion is weakening and her aversion to his interest even more so. He is not a man to consider in such a way.

 _Not if I have any self respect_ , she thinks.

"So, do you have anything for me? For August?" she slips her hand out of his and moves a few steps back. He gazes at her softly and then nods, leaning off the wall.

"How is your friend?"

"He's getting antsy being stuck in his hotel room. I managed to convince him to go out at night but he's as stubborn as a mule," Emma says and winces at her poor choice of words. Jefferson laughs and shoots her an amused glance over his shoulder.

"Well all oddities are welcome here. I'd be more then willing to talk to him."

Emma considers it, thinking that it could be the start of a life long friendship or the opposite. Jefferson leads her up the stairs, right to the top of the house. He walks into a room and Emma pauses before entering. His bedroom is just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the house. A massive four poster bed dominates and on a wall is a huge watercolour depicting the Mad Hatter and Alice having a tea party.

"I've been meaning to ask you about Alice. Who is she? Was she real?"

"I'll tell you but not today," he says vaguely, sitting at a desk overflowing with paper, teacups acting as paperweights. Journals are stacked at the legs of the desk and he rifles through them.

"Come on; tell me if she was real."

"If the princess commands…" Jefferson says with mocking reverence. Emma gives him a look heavy with disdain and he smiles wickedly, ushering her to come closer. Her royal position is one that she will never accept, no matter how much her mother says otherwise.

"Just tell me what you've found. Please," she adds derisively. Jefferson turns to her, paper on his lap, and grows serious.

"I don't have a definite answer. There are spells and charms that can transfigure people but if the one person that created him can't do it then I think those things are useless."

Emma hunches in defeat, sitting on the end of his bed. "So there's nothing we can do?"

"I didn't say that. I think it's this place. It's not used to magic, it acts strangely. I think if you take him and the Blue Fairy to a land accustomed to magic she might be able to change him back."

"Okay, if that's the only option then let's do it," she says, getting to her feet. She looks around for the hat as he gets to his feet.

"Sorry Emma but I'm not taking you through the hat again," he breaks gently to her.

"What? Why not?" The desire to go back, to go through other doors, has been playing on her mind.

"Because I can't risk it. Once you get a grip on your own magic then I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Then help me do that," she says fiercely. Asking for his help sets her teeth on edge but she has no other options.

"I will but you have to trust me. Teaching someone control can be dangerous," he moves to stand before her, staring intently into her eyes.

"Trust you? Have you done this before?"

"I assure you I'm qualified but I can provide references," he jokes.

"Don't, this is serious."

"Sorry. Look, you'll be fine. We'll start with something small. Show me your hands please," he whispers and Emma stares at him hard before raising her hands. He turns them palm upwards and then asks her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"To block out distractions," he answers flatly, cocking an eyebrow. Emma stares at his handsome face before rolling her eyes. She closes them.

"If you try anything I swear I'll arrest your ass faster then you can blink."

"Shh, relax, concentrate."

Emma inhales and tries to relax. She jerks slightly when his fingers begin tracing over the palm of her left hand. His fingertip travels slowly along her heart line, over and over again until her skin tingles.

"Are you a fortune-teller now?"

"I'm a man of many skills. It's a calming technique. If you feel like you're going to panic and lose control try this. Trace the pattern in your mind, the way my finger feels against your skin," he circles her palm before suddenly lacing his fingers through hers. Their palms press together and Emma's heart thuds. Her skin prickles and as he gently squeezes her hands she feels the tingling sensation slowly moving to her wrists and down her arms.

"My skin feels weird," she whispers, eyes still closed.

"I know, you'll get used to it," he breathes against her cheek and then there is a pulse that seems to emit from his hands to hers. An electric current travels up her arms and pulses though her blood. Her hair rises at the nape of her neck and Emma gasps, her eyes springing open, her mouth an O of surprise.

"That feels…god…"

"I know, it feels great. The magic is simmering and soon you'll have to channel it safely. It's like bringing water to the boil. You have to use it or it will escape over the sides."

"And how do I do that?" she asks through gritted teeth, her body beginning to shake.

"Give it back to me. Focus on my hands, that weird tingle, and push it back gently."

"This is stupid," she mumbles, not a little scared but closes her eyes again. She inhales deeply, calming herself and focuses on the magic. It throbs, growing bigger and wilder with her erratic heartbeat. He is right; if she does not do something with the energy she'll go up like a firecracker and probably enjoy every second of it. It's what happens afterwards that worries her.

"Come on Emma, you can do this," he says and she feels him beginning to siphon off tiny amounts and she frowns.

"What will you do with the magic? You have to use it."

"It'll go in the hat," he answers calmly. He pulls her closer to him and the tingling sensation increases. Emma focuses on it, not just his hands but the rest of his body. She gently pushes it towards him, unaware that she is pressing the length of herself against him. Jefferson stiffens, completely still but his eyes open and he stares at her face which is harsh with concentration.

"There," Emma sighs, feeling drained. The magic is gone, leaving behind a faint afterglow. She opens her eyes and freezes, suddenly aware of how she is pressed against him. He gazes into her eyes and then down at her lips, hands trapped between their chests. The magic that passed between them has left Emma feeling strangely sensuous. Her body reacts intensely to the feel of his and when he dips his head down she does not pull away.

A crackle of electric seems to pass through her when their lips touch, whether from magic or otherwise she can't discern. The kiss is gentle at first, almost shy but soon the passion he has been restraining finds an outlet and he pushes against her, parting her lips with his tongue. Emma opens her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss when she abruptly pulls back, gasping.

"No, I can't. I — I have to go," she stumbles back, her entire body throbbing.

"Emma wait, please," he follows her to the door, looking apologetic.

"Look I don't want there to be any confusion," she turns on the stair and looks up at him as he stands on the landing. "I'm not ready for anything like that, with anyone. My life is too complicated and I just can't afford to complicate it even more. Whatever we have it's strictly platonic, got it?"

His lips curve up into a sardonic smile. "I'm not asking for your hand Emma. It was just a kiss."

"And nothing more," she says sternly, starting to make her way down the staircase. "I think we should agree that it never happened."

"Was it that horrible?"

Emma stops and cranes her head up to look at him leaning over the banister. "It was unexpected. Don't do it again."

He inclines his head. "I won't kiss you without your permission…your Highness."

"Wiseass…" Emma mutters and hurries down the stairs and out of the front door, her heart racing. Her complete shut down of any possible relationship with the man had not been solely stemmed from aversion or disgust but from her response to the kiss. She had liked it. Already feeling euphoric from the magic Emma felt open and willing to his passion, she felt reckless. The man has been celibate for decades and Emma realises as she gets into her car that if she had let him continue she would probably be panting beneath him now, mouth swollen from his kisses. Skin tingling again she keys the ignition hard, glaring at his mansion through her rain pebbled windshield.

* * *

The hat spins, throwing up a whirlwind of leaves and twigs and Emma watches from a distance as Jefferson, August and The Blue Fairy jump into the portal. She had been disappointed at first but then resigned to the fact she couldn't go with them. Right now she is still a novice but improving, according to Jefferson.

As she suspected the two men had gotten on incredibly well after a frosty start. Jefferson had not batted an eye at the surreal state of August, talking to him as he would any man and Emma had thanked the heavens for it. August has responded to his current state with his usual sarcastic wit but Emma knows he is suffering. Now that suffering may stop, if it is possible to turn him back into a man.

"Well I didn't expect to find you here Miss Swan," a drawling voice issues out of the dark and Emma stiffens. Regina makes her way forward through the trees, a smile quirking her lips. She eyes the hat before pinning Emma with a steely gaze.

"What do you want?"

"We know what I want and soon I'll get it but now isn't the time for our old sparing matches. I see you've taken up with some…questionable company," she gestures to the hat before taking a step towards it.

"Stop! Don't go near it," Emma warns, hand on her gun but she doesn't draw it. Regina eyes the weapon and then dismisses it.

"I'm not here to steal it. I can't get it to work; only he can. He is a talented man, I'll give him that. So… _useful_ ," she draws out the word and Emma narrows her eyes.

"He told me that you left him stranded in Wonderland."

"And I'm sure it was a sad, tragic tale. Did you pity him? Of course you did, he's good at that, always has been."

"You know him?"

"Oh we go back, further then I'd care to remember. He is, I'm sad to say, a shade compared to his former self. He cut a fine figure; an utter rake but dashing and he had everyone fooled. He could charm the devil and he put that skill to good use. Well I say good…" she smirks and Emma grows irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jefferson spinning out a sob story, making you feel sorry for him and then leaving you high and dry. I imagine he told you about his old profession?"

"He said he travelled between realms, documenting them. Archiving…" Emma trails off. His ability to travel between realms is indisputable but she only has his word on the scholarly side of his career.

"He did at first, before graduating. But then his family lost everything, his father — a renowned mage — died in disgrace. Jefferson had to support his mother and extended family that were not ready to give up the luxury they were so used to. So what did he do?"

"I don't know," Emma says, feeling uneasy.

"He became a professional thief Miss Swan. First he would steal things from other realms and exchange it for money but soon his reputation started to precede him. He was a thief that could never be caught because no one could follow his trail. He would steal things for a price and there were very powerful people willing to pay it. He proved not only exceptional at his job but also in  _other_  areas," Regina's eyes twinkle salaciously and Emma's stomach plummets. Regina looks into the distance wistfully. "He was  _fun_ and completely unscrupulous."

"You're lying."

"Because he has proven such a saint? You know I'm telling the truth, you don't trust him even now. I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?" Emma scoffs and comes to stand before the hat, blocking it from Regina.

"Not for your sake but Henry's."

"What do you mean?" A spike of dread shoots through her, unbidden.

"Jefferson has been lying to you and with good reason. The apple, Miss Swan, where do you think I got it from?"

Emma blinks rapidly, thrown at the question. "The tree in your garden?"

"That was just an ordinary tree, one you destroyed. The apple I acquired was magical, the very same one that put your precious mother into a death like sleep. Now how could I have gotten my hands on that?" Regains asks, clearly enjoying herself.

Emma shakes her head, the answer clear but unacceptable. "He wouldn't help you, he hates you."

"He does but he loves Grace more. He agreed to help me in return for his daughter.  _He_  got the apple, fully aware that you would die but did it anyway. He didn't care about you or Henry, only his own happiness." The wicked delight that Regina has shown dwindles as she mentions Henry.

Emma backs away from Regina, not able to believe it. For as long as she can remember she has always trusted her gut, if something or someone feels off she avoids them, trusting her instincts. Since coming to this town her intuition has been almost non existent, to the extent that she wonders if the curse hadn't affected her after all. She should never have trusted Jefferson, no matter how small that trust has proven to be. Not only that but her burgeoning attraction is another facet of shame and it all congeals into a rising swell of betrayal.

She is so wrapped up in this awful revelation that she does not see Regina leave or the reappearance of the hat travellers. She wanders away and ignores their calls, knowing that if she stays she is liable to put a bullet in Jefferson. Angry tears stinging her eyes she runs through the trees as fast as she can, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

* * *

_**note:**  next chapter deals with the fall out and repercussions of the truth._


	5. Chapter 5

Broken hearts and tragic news has always been something that Emma dealt with alone. She never had anyone to lean on or a sympathetic ear to listen to her sorrow. The night she gave birth, eighteen and in prison, she had screamed for her mother but no one had come to comfort her. From that point on she vowed to only trust herself, to let go of any fantasy of her parents rescuing her from her horrid life. She had no one but herself and that was just the way it was…until she came to Storybrooke.

For the first time since she can remember she not only has friends but family who love her. For the first time in years if she calls for her mother she will actually come. But old habits die hard and Emma sits alone in her car, watching the sun come up. After leaving the forest she had gone immediately to Henry, who had been asleep, like his grandparents in the next room. Seeing him sleeping peacefully had calmed her. Reassured that he was safe and healthy Emma had left to clear her head. While she does not count herself as being particularly emotional she has always been at mercy to her anger. The rage that she had felt has dimmed into embers now but occasionally they will flare up as she remembers.

Jefferson has lied to her and played her for a fool but what really stings is the fact she let her walls down so completely. She let herself become a target and she burns with self reproach. If this had been a year ago she would not have been so reckless but this town has done something to her. Before she had told him that maybe she needed to be more open to accept magic. She had been lying at the time but now it seems she has done exactly what he wished. It should never have gotten to this point and as she stares down at the town she feels her old walls beginning to rise, like a portcullis gate before an oncoming siege.

Fortified and impenetrable.

* * *

The attempt to turn August back into a man was been successful and they had returned joyfully, excited to show Emma. But she and her car had been gone. The Blue Fairy had managed to locate her safe and unharmed with her son but could not say why Emma had left. Jefferson had assumed that Henry had need of his mother and so she had left. August and Jefferson had agreed to put off the celebrations for the morning and they had parted ways.

Now with the sun shinning and a hint of spring in the surprisingly warm air Jefferson makes his way down the drive and looks out over Storybrooke. It is a view that he has only recently come to appreciate. Before it had been a cruel reminder of what was there but he could never have. Now everything is available to him. Feeling content he begins walking down the streets, passing neighbours until he gets onto the forest road. Morning mist hovers in the densest part of the forest but his path is clear and he can see a car approaching ahead. The yellow Beatle screeches to a stop and he smiles widely as Emma gets out.

"Emma! What happened last night? When we came back you had gone. Are you okay? I have a surprise for you I think you will — " He is abruptly cut off when Emma reaches him and slaps him hard across the face. He jerks back, surprised more then hurt, and blinks at her. "What was that for?"

"You helped Regina! You got the apple for her that almost killed my son — no it  _did_  kill Henry! I had to watch him suffer and die," her eyes are blazing with anger and he pales, swallowing.

"I — I can explain. You don't know — "

"I don't want to know! After everything that you did I still trusted you. I actually felt  _sorry_  for you but Regina is right you duped me."

"That's not true, you have to listen to me, please," he reaches for her arm but she shakes him off with an angry hissing sound. Jefferson holds his hands up in supplication. "Just hear me out. If you never want to speak to me again then I won't stop you."

"Speak to you? I'm  _this_  close to shooting you," she grounds out but stays, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jefferson nods and takes a step back, his breathing laboured. If he says or makes a wrong move he does not doubt that she will hurt him. He just hopes that a part of her will understand.

"I did help Regina get the apple. She told me if I helped her she would reunite me and Grace. I was desperate and it looked like I had no other options. I just wanted my Grace back."

"No matter who you would hurt?" her voice wavers and her eyes rim with tears. Jefferson fights the need to comfort her, knowing that any attempt to touch her will backfire. He clenches his jaw, his own eyes gleaming wetly.

"I never wanted to hurt you or Henry. Regina said that the apple was for  _you_ , I had no idea Henry would eat it."

"But you did plan to hurt me, Regina wanted me dead but you still did it anyway. If I had eaten it I would be dead now but I guess that doesn't matter if you got your daughter back."

"Emma you don't understand. I didn't, for one second, believe that you would die. I told you that you're special; you came here to save us. Why would I want to kill you? I knew that you wouldn't die, you  _couldn't_. Do you see? I wouldn't have helped her if it meant actually killing you…not even for my daughter."

"You're just saying this," she whispers, looking at the trees in the fog to hide her tear streaked face.

"I'm telling you the truth. I waited twenty eight years for you. You saved my life, you gave it back to me. I know I've done things I'm not proud of and I'm so,  _so_  sorry for the pain that I've caused you and Henry but I need you to believe me. I never wanted you or Henry dead and I never will." They stand in a tense silence, the forest oddly quiet. Jefferson stares at her desperately and she glances at him mistrustfully.

"How could you be so sure that I would survive? I didn't make your hat work, I didn't have magic. If I ate that apple I could have died."

"You  _wouldn't_  have Emma, that's what I'm trying to say. I had faith in you and I still do. You brought Henry back. You broke the curse. I know you don't like hearing it but you  _are_  special Emma."

She shakes her head, looking at the ground. "If you think I'm so special why didn't you come to me after you disappeared?"

He blinks. "Because while I might trust you I knew you didn't feel the same. Regina sought me out, I didn't approach her first. I was a fool to trust her again but I felt I had no other choice."

"She told me other things," Emma says quietly, "about your past."

Jefferson stiffens and his hands clench. "Like what?"

"She said that you were a thief. You used your skill to travel to different worlds to steal things," she gazes at him sombrely, her eyes dry but red. Jefferson nods stiffly.

"She told you the truth but not all of it. I was a thief, it's true. My father died and my family lost our estate. I had to find a way to support them and to fund my education. That's how I met Regina, we went to school together. She was different then, kinder but she was always jealous of my skill. She would convince me to take her to different worlds and we would steal little keepsakes. I found that people were interested in these things and soon they started asking for more. It started innocently enough but soon I had to find a way to survive. It was fun at first, people respected me and my family were back in society again. They had no real idea where I was getting the money from and I was happy to go on fooling them. I was arrogant, I lost my way…until Grace was born."

"You ended up living in poverty…"

"I thought it was for the best. My wife ended up dying for my mistakes and I promised myself that Grace would not have a similar fate. The pursuit of wealth just ruined my life and I wanted to avoid it…but I couldn't. It's my weakness."

"Money?" Emma sneers.

"No! Wanting the best for my family. Grace didn't deserve to be poor because of me, she deserved to be happy. I know now how selfish I was, I should never have left her but I could only see the bad things that were happening and how I fell short."

"So you trusted Regina twice and were screwed over twice. I came here thinking I was a chump for trusting you but it seems I was wrong. You have even less self respect then I do."

"You tend to lose it when it comes to your children," he answers with a surprising bite to his voice and Emma stiffens.

"She called you amoral and you are. You might have had faith in me, you might have believed I wouldn't die but you still did all this for your own benefit. I get being separated from your kid, it's the worst pain in the world, but you end up hurting people to get what you want. I've said that to you before but I had no idea the lengths you would go to."

"Emma, please," he breathes and takes her hand.

"I  _pitied_  you and convinced myself that you truly wanted to make amends by helping me. I even — even…" she trails off, shaking her head and will not elaborate. "But all the while you were keeping this from me. You made a fool out of me but even more I made one out of myself. I don't let people hurt me, I never give them a chance but you have. Maybe it was inadvertently but the result is still the same," she pulls away from his grasp and turns on her heel.

"I'm not a cruel man, I don't like hurting people. I've been at the mercy of cruel people and I would never inflict that on anyone. I don't know if I can make this up to you but I want to. I  _need_  to. You're not just the saviour to me Emma. Hurting you is like stabbing my own heart. You have to believe that."

"I don't care about your feelings," she says calmly as she reaches her car. She opens the door but turns to stare at him coldly. "I want you to stay away from me and my son. You're dangerous and screwed up. Just keep to yourself and don't get in my way."

"Wait! I'm sorry!" he yells as she gets into her car and starts the ignition. But she ignores him, turning the car around and drives away. Jefferson watches the battered yellow car disappear thought the trees, looking wretched. As the sound of the engine dies away the regret that he feels begins to curdle and sour into bitterness and he turns a vicious glare into the forest.

"Regina," he growls out and heads into the forest, his eyes searing with hate.

* * *

From the outside it appears to be no more then a comfortable looking cabin, the roof tiled and the windows double glazed. Someone's holiday home maybe, inconspicuous and normal. No one would believe that an evil queen lived there. A small town mayor on the other hand…When he finally finds the cabin, which had not been there seconds ago, he storms forward and bangs on the door, screaming out her name.

"Now, now. There's no need to shout…"

"Regina!" he whirls on her, teeth bared. She stands with her arms behind her back, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again Jefferson. I hope you're having a good day?"

"A good day? You've ruined my life!" he comes at her, hands reaching for her but he suddenly jerks to a stop, his entire body immobile. Regina comes forward and her smile transforms into something cruel.

"But you've got your precious daughter back, after all this time. You're still not satisfied? You were always hard to please."

"You told Emma!"

"Oh I didn't tell her nearly enough. You think you can cross me and get away with it?" she growls into his face and he glares at her. "You set Belle free and sent her to Rumpelstiltskin. Now he's after me."

"Good. I hope he kills you."

"Oh I imagine he has other plans, more imaginative than that but I'm not scared. I have magic now and once I've dealt with him I'm coming after Emma and getting my son back!"

"Just give it up, it's over Regina! She did it, she beat you. The curse is broken."

"It's not over! I have sacrificed too much towards this to see it crumple now. No, this battle is lost but the war is not."

Jefferson shakes his head, his eyes shinning sadly. "What happened to you? You never used to be like this. These people have done nothing to you. If there's one person I thought you'd blame for your own unhappiness it would be your mother. Cora was a monster."

"Don't," she hisses, suddenly taking hold of his head, "mention her name." Regina eyes flare with pain before she begins to smile again. Jefferson immediately tenses, not liking the look of it. It promises pain.

"If you're going to kill me then do it."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. You surprised me by your treachery; I never thought you had it in you. Still cowardly of course, getting someone else to do what you can't but I'm still impressed. So, my dear Jefferson, I'm going to give you everything that you asked me. Well,  _almost_  everything."

"What are you talking about?" his heart pounds in his chest and he struggles to get free. Her fingers dig into his scalp.

"Our deal. You want to forget? Then I will make you…" she pins her eyes to his, her dark gaze boring into blue. All attempts to escape disappear as he stares helplessly into her eyes as she erases precious chunks of his life.

* * *

She spins the dreidel, watching its progress as it travels over her desk and then topples over. She notes where it lands —  _nun_  — and spins it again. She had acquired the spinning top from Mr Gold's shop some months ago, fascinated by the way it spun and the inscriptions on it. Mr Gold had graciously explained what they meant and she bought the dreidel with her pocket money.

Now she lets it spin and stares out of her bedroom window. Her papa is late this morning, which never happens. He is meant to take her to school and then pick her up when she is let out. She stares at the mansion that she can just see at the top of the hill and wishes to be there. A gnawing panic sits in her stomach and with a disgruntled noise she pushes away from her desk but then freezes.

The dreidel is still spinning and has been doing so for the last minute. Grace watches with wide eyes as her desk begins to shake and suddenly a purple cloud emits from the spinning top. Paper flies around her room and she stumbles back, laughing.

"Grace? Honey I think you better go otherwise you'll be late," her mother says, coming into the room.

Grace looks back at the dreidel and sees that it has stopped spinning. There is no sign of a funnel but paper litters her once tidy room, proof that it did happen. Her mother clucks her tongue and then flattens herself against a wall in bewilderment when Grace hugs her and then dashes out of her bedroom.

"It's okay, I can go on my own. Love you mom!"

"Love you too…" Wendy looks around the room, smiling absentmindedly and doesn't notice that the dreidel is now gone.

* * *

Brimming with excitement and accomplishment Grace peddles all the way to her father's house. Breathless and with a needle in her side she knocks on the door, shouting out his name and then enters with her own key. But the house is empty.  _The garden_ , she thinks and races through the kitchen and out into the garden. With a sweeping relief Grace spots him sitting on the swing under the tree and runs to him happily. Even with his back to her she knows he is sad for some reason but can't stop herself smiling.

"Papa! I did it papa! I can do it!"

He looks up, his eyes red raw and stares at her in confusion as she beams joyfully at him. He smiles. "Huh?"

"I can open a portal! I did it with my spinning top! See," she hands him the dreidel which he takes with a frown.

"That's…peculiar. Uh, how did you get in here?"

"What? With my key of course! Papa didn't you hear me? I can realm jump like you! You said I would be able to!" she flings herself into his arms but he gets to his feet and very gently pushes her away. He stares down into her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," he says it gently, as if to spare her feelings.

Grace blinks, her smile stuck in place. "What? Papa…that's not funny."

"I'm sorry, I'm not joking. Uh, do your parents know that you're here? Maybe we should go find them? What's your name?"

She stares at him open mouthed, blinking and her eyes begin to prick with unshed tears.

"Papa, it's me…it's Grace."

"Grace?" He says and then frowns in thought before suddenly something dawns on his face. "Grace! Of course I remember you. You're Jack and Wendy's daughter. You lived next to me in the forest," he smiles, pleased to remember and a little embarrassed for forgetting.

"What? Don't — don't you know who I am? Papa it's me!"

Jefferson straightens, looking uncomfortable. "Is this a trick? Because it's not funny…I'm not your father," he says gently and that is when Grace begins to cry. Hot, salty tears run down her face and her chest begins to heave.

"WH — WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY ARE SAYING THIS?" she wails.

"I — I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I'm sorry if I upset you." After a hesitating moment he gets on his knees and hugs her and she cries against his shoulder. "Shush, it's okay. I'll take you back home okay?"

Grace pulls back, her face puffy and wet, and stares at him. With a heartbreaking realisation she sees the truth in his eyes. He doesn't believe her. With a sob she pulls herself away from him and runs, disappearing into his house.

"Hey! Wait!"

But Grace does not look back. The only thing that makes her stop is spotting the top hat on a table. Impulsively she grabs it and races out of the front door and scrabbles onto her bike. Crying again she grits her teeth and peddles as hard as she can away from the mansion, her papa calling out her name.

* * *

Jefferson stands on his porch and watches the little girl peddle away. Seeing her so upset has left him feeling rattled, especially after the confrontation he had with Emma that morning. He stares down at the dreidel the girl gave him and turns back into the house, closing the door behind him. He will make some calls and see if he can contact her parents…

* * *

The Atlantic this time of year is choppy and a cold wind blows off the water. Some people don't like it, they find it too bracing but he always has. The playground that used to be there, his fortress, is gone but some planks of wood still remain that he can sit on and think. Except this morning his little hideaway is being used by someone else. Henry walks around a pink bike and stops a few feet away from Grace. She makes a strange sight. Blonde hair flies out from under an oversized top hat that she has perched back on her head to keep it from falling over her eyes. After a shrug Henry sits next to her.

"Hi Grace."

"Hi…" she sniffs, her eyes red.

"I like your hat," he says, eyeing it curiously and wondering if it belongs to her father. He is the Mad Hatter after all.

Grace takes the hat off and offers it to him. "When you put it on you can hear voices," her own voice is rough from crying.

Henry puts the hat on and listens but all he can hear is the roar of the sea. He takes it off, shaking his head. "I can't hear anything," he stares at her, wondering. "Are you all right?"

She shakes her head but will not tell him what is wrong. Instead she takes the hat back and gets to her feet. She smiles but it looks more like a rictus. "If you could leave, if you could go  _anywhere_  would you?"

"I guess, depends on the place."

"Anywhere! Neverland! Middle Earth! OZ! Any place that's been thought of you can go to."

Henry smiles at the thought. "I'd go in a heartbeat."

Grace nods, looking serious. "I asked my father to take you to our world but I don't need him. I can take you. This," she waves the hat, "is what we use to create a portal. If I can create one we could go."

Henry frowns, looking behind him. "I dunno, Emma — my mom — doesn't know that I'm here. I sneaked out of school."

Grace looks into his guilty face. "This is the opportunity of a life time and you're worried about your mom? Look, I can get us back here and only a second would have passed. Come on Henry, it will be fun. I know you've been ill so this is my get well present to you."

Henry looks behind him again and then at the sea. He almost died and he is thankful to be alive. He should be out here, being a kid and not stuck at home being mollycoddled. What sort of adventurer would he be to turn down an opportunity like this? He gets to his feet and holds out his hand which Grace takes. They shake on it.

* * *

Emma makes her way towards the demolished playground, the wind making her hair fly. Mary Margaret had contacted her to inform her that Henry  _and_  Grace had not attended school. For an awful second she had considered the possibility of Jefferson kidnapping them but that fear had proved false. Jack and Wendy had told her that Jefferson had called them that morning. Grace had seen him and was very upset. Since then they hadn't seen a sign of her. As Emma reaches the bluff that the playground was built on she spots two solitary figures ahead, silhouetted against the sea.

"Henry? Grace?" she shouts over the sea and they turn to her. Emma can't help but smile. "Aren't you both a little young to be playing truant? At least wait until you're teenagers…"

But her smile fades when Grace bends down to something and then stumbles back, dragging Henry with her. With a gasp a purple whirlwind suddenly shoots up into the air, twirling dangerously like a tornado. Aghast Emma watches it get bigger and then begins to run towards the children.

"HENRY! GRACE! COME HERE! STOP!"

But her shouts are swallowed up by the sea and swirling portal. As Emma reaches the edge of the playground she just sees Grace and Henry jumping into it, hands clasped together. Emma runs as hard as she can but no matter how close she gets the funnel grows smaller until only the hat remains, wobbling around on its top. Emma falls to her knees and grabs the hat.

"No…"

The children are gone.

* * *

After the events of the morning Jefferson never imagined Emma barging into his kitchen, waving his hat around wildly but here she is doing just that.

"My hat! I think that girl stole it this morning. In fact I'm sure she did. I think she must have been sent by Reg — "

"They've gone! Grace and Henry have gone!"

"What?"

"She made the hat work and they jumped into it!" Emma says frantically.

Jefferson blinks, staring at Emma's anxious face. "That's not possible."

"What? Do you think I'm lying?" she shouts, getting into his face. Jefferson backs up until he hits the fridge.

"You're telling me that girl made the hat work?"

"Yes! You said she would be able to and she did! We have to get them back!" she grabs his arm and pulls him out into the garden where she throws the hat onto the grass. Jefferson, blinking in confusion, stares into her eyes.

"I don't understand. There's no way she could have made the hat work. The trait is hereditary and only a few families possessed it, mine being one. She's just a forest dweller who used to live next to me."

This time it is Emma's turn to blink in confusion. "What are you talking about? Grace got the hat to work because she's your daughter."

He gazes fixedly at her, his face blank before he laughs. "You too? I swear this is all a dream that Regina has cooked up. I'm glad that you've come to me, after what happened this morning, but I don't understand why you're pretending too."

With a growl of frustration Emma shakes him. "What the hell are you talking about? Have you finally cracked? If this hadn't happened I wouldn't be here. I don't want anything to do with you but you're the only one that can get them back."

"That girl, Grace, came here this morning claiming that I was her father…but I'm not," he adds, as if this is obvious. The anger on Emma's face drains and she stares aghast at him.

"But she  _is_  your daughter," she says weakly.

"No she's not. I've never had kids."

Emma backs away, staring at him in bewilderment. But then she catches sight of the hat and points at it. "I don't know what crazy shit is going on but we have to go after them. They could have gone through any of those doors."

Jefferson bends down and picks up the hat, inspecting it. His face flashes with surprise. "It's recently been used…"

"That's what I've been telling you! Now get it to work!" she yells and he complies, setting the hat down and making it spin. He comes to her side, staring at her face.

"If — if they've gone through I should be able to track them," he says over the whirlwind. "Emma…you need to be calm in there. Your magic…"

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting it to work," she says harshly and moves forward when Jefferson gestures for her to go ahead. Offering his hand would likely result in another slap across the face. Glaring at him as he stands across from her Emma nods and they both jump into the portal.

* * *

_**note:**  in the casting call for Jefferson's character he is called a former thief, so I'm using that for this story. _ _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Henry whirls slowly around in the middle of the room, his mouth open and his eyes wide with wonder. The story book, which he now clutches in his hands, has not done the room justice and he is utterly floored by what he is seeing.

"It's pretty cool, right?" Grace says, pleased by his stunned reaction. He has been rotating on the spot, taking in each door in flabbergasted silence.

"It's beyond cool. It's unbelievable…" elation bubbles through him and he screams, letting his laughter echo off strange walls. Grace joins him, his barely controlled excitement feeding her own. They race around the room, howling and making strange hooting noises until their excitement levels simmer down. It isn't just that they are in such a wonderful place but more that they are there  _unsupervised_. At that moment they are living every child's wildest dream and it is heaven.

Everywhere Henry looks he sees something heart stopping: A glass elevator that must lead to the world of Willy Wonka. A casement window depicting an island and a ship surrounded by rolling waves that takes you to Neverland. A stone door carved with trees and stars that leads to Middle Earth, a door depicting a tor and lake that takes you to Avalon, A door to a blue police box that takes you through time and space, a red brick wall that if tapped correctly takes you to Diagon Alley. This door makes Henry feel slightly faint and he has to step back a few paces and calm down.

"Your dad has the best job in the world. I wouldn't even ask to get paid for doing this…"

At the mention of her father Grace grows sombre and she walks to a door and gazes at it longingly. Henry comes to her side and looks at it. The door is wood and painted with a series of intricate patterns. But four symbols dominate: earth, fire, water and air.

"Where does that lead?"

"The place I was born…and where my mother died. I was just a baby, I don't remember it but now I can go back."

"I'm sorry about your mom…does that world have magic?"

"I think so. My dad didn't really talk about it," Grace whispers, avoiding Henry's eye. He can see that she is still upset but doesn't want to pressure her for an answer. Archie had told him that people will share their feelings with you when they are ready.

"Which door leads to the Enchanted Forest?"

"That one," Grace says and leads him over to it. Henry stares at the tree shaped door and then glances down at the book he carries. He has read it cover to cover more times than he can count and he has dreamed of seeing the world those stories come from. Now that world is only a foot away.

"I want to see," he says firmly.

"There's no one there Henry, it's empty."

"I don't care! Please, I just want to take a look," he stares at her plaintively and Grace gazes at the door to her birthplace wistfully. After a long moment she tears her eyes away and nods at him.

"Okay but when we come back we're going to that world," Grace says and looks over at the other door again, her gaze sad. With an obvious effort she pulls herself together, opens the door and leads Henry through.

* * *

If he had been there her papa would have reminded her to concentrate; to not let her mind wander while crossing over to different realms. But he is not there so Grace, her heart yearning for her dead mother, passes through with Henry and enters into a world she does not expect and a world that does not expect her. The sight that greets them is not an idyllic, deserted forest but a stunned looking old man in robes.

"Wha — what?" he splutters, beard shaking. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh, through the door, sir," Grace answers, looking just as surprised to see him as he is to see her. She appears to have transported them into a stone chamber and a window looks out over snowy rooftops and chimneys.

"The door? Impossible!" he narrows one eye suspiciously at them. "You both look like spies, yes, that's it."

"We're not spies, we're kids," Henry says reproachfully but his honesty is slightly undermined by his giddy smile.

"Exactly what a spy would say. No you're here to steal our secrets!" he suddenly lifts a bony hand and a silver ring flashes in the light. Henry and Grace stiffen and back away but stop when they hit a wall. Grace spins around and gasps.

"It's gone! The portal has gone!"

"What?" Henry shouts and they scrabble at the stones of the wall but the door is gone.

"GUARDS! ALERT! INTRUDERS! THIEVES! SPIES!" the old man screeches madly.

The sound of running feet and men yelling approaches and Grace and Henry bolt out of a door, fleeing for their lives. The screams from the old man follow them down flagstone corridors and chambers until they come to a marble banister. Below them is a huge foyer that leads outside. Wherever they are it is massive and clearly prestigious. The children race down a massive flight of stairs and slide across the marble tiles, the pursuing guards shouting behind them. They burst out of the entrance hall and into the open air. Snowflakes whirl around them and cold air snaps at their cheeks as they run down a gravel path and through a huge pair of ornate gates. They race down a hill and Henry looks behind him and with a wave of relief sees that they are no longer being chased. He looks up from the gates and at the building that have just escaped from.

"Grace! Look!"

Grace stops and stares behind her. Cream coloured walls and stained glass windows shine in the winter sunlight and flags wave from turrets. It is humongous and beautiful.

"Is it a palace?" Henry asks, staring in awe.

"No, I don't think so…" Grace points at a sign next to the gate and they gingerly walk over to it. On a brass plaque it proclaims:

_University of Mages,_

_Founded in the year 0_

_Home to the Society of Realm Jumpers and_

_Time Turners._

_Private Property,_

_No Hawkers or Street Musicians,_

_By Order._

"It's a school for mages?" the awe on Henry's face deepens into something more profound. "It's like Hogwarts!"

Grace stares at the university and her amazement slowly turns into puzzlement. "This is weird Henry, really weird."

"Why? This is so cool!"

"Because this place shouldn't exist!" she pulls Henry away from the gate and walks down the hill. The guards have stop pursuing them but that doesn't mean that they won't come back.

"What do you mean?"

"My papa went there, he was a student. The university burned down to the ground before I was born. I even saw the ruins once and it was all charred and creepy looking."

"But it looks fine, it's still standing. Maybe they did some magic spells to build another one, they are wizards after all." Henry looks back, gazing at the buildings with a dreamy smile but Grace stares in worry.

"Something has gone wrong Henry, something bad. I don't know how but I think we've gone back in time."

"Whoa..." Henry smiles in delight while Grace slumps down onto a tree stump, looking anxious.

* * *

The hope that the children would be in the Realm Room evaporates as soon as Emma and Jefferson arrive.

"Great! They could have gone through any of these," Emma says in irritation and watches Jefferson as he approaches the door that leads to Grace's birthplace. Emma follows after him but is pushed back, his hand ringing her arm.

"Don't move from the centre of the room until I say you can."

"Excuse me? You don't order me around," Emma bristles angrily. He turns to face her, looking remarkably calm.

"If we go through the wrong door we'll all be trapped. Four people have now gone through the hat; four people have to go back. I have to find the right door."

"Okay, fine," Emma says reluctantly and moves to the centre of the room, arms crossed over her chest. "Have they gone through that one?"

"No," Jefferson says, running his fingers along the door frame. "I thought this was the door but no one has gone though here in a very long time…"

"And what makes you think Grace would go through that door?" Emma asks, narrowing her eyes. For some reason Jefferson has no memory of his daughter but he suspiciously heads straight to the door of Grace's birthplace...

"Using the doors creates ripples that I can sense. All mages can feel it. I thought I felt something there but it's nothing. They've gone through that door," he says and moves to the door that leads to the Enchanted Forest. Emma hedges closer, arms still wrapped around her chest.

"Henry has wanted to see that place so badly. If he could go anywhere it would be there. Come on, let's go," she walks forward but again he grabs hold of her and pushes her back.

"I swear if you do that again I'm going kick the crap out of you."

"I told you not to move unless I said so. I get that you're angry at me but this is important. This place is dangerous if you don't treat it carefully."

"I'm taking this seriously but if you touch me again I will punch you in the face," she says firmly and takes a step back.

"Fine. I made you stop because something feels…different. They haven't just travelled to a different realm, they've travelled in time."

"What?"

"I don't understand how but they've gone back in time. How has that girl done this?" Jefferson stares at the door in confusion and Emma has to fight the need to shake him again.

"Can we do that? Can we go to them?"

"Of course," he answers rather cockily. "Just let me concentrate," Jefferson closes his eyes and Emma flicks her gaze between him and the door. After almost a minute Jefferson nods in satisfaction and grasps the door handle. Eyes still closed he offers his hand to her and Emma takes it grudgingly. He pulls her through after him and the door closes behind them with a soft click.

The room that they arrive in is deserted and dark, a window showing a star spangled sky. Emma momentarily squeezes Jefferson's hand when she spots an old man fast asleep in a chair. His snores rumble through the silence and in the distance Emma can hear voices murmuring. Jefferson turns to look at her and presses a finger to his lips. Emma nods and, her hand still in his, they step gently out of the room. Once the man's snoring fades away Jefferson starts to whisper.

"Never thought I'd see this place again."

"Where are we?" Emma asks in a low voice, eyes taking in austere looking portraits on the walls.

"My old school."

"Henry and Grace came out here? Where are they?"

"I think we're a few hours behind them and I'm guessing they ran. People suddenly appearing here who aren't mages or novices would cause quite a ruckus, that's why the room is being guarded," Jefferson leads her down a flight of stairs and out into the foyer, the heels of their boots clicking against the floor, and they move as quickly as they can.

"I'm still amazed that she did this, it's unheard of…"

"Jefferson what are you talking about?" Emma hisses as they walk out of the building and step into the grounds. The night is bitterly cold and Emma shoves her hands in her coat pockets.

"The girl, Grace," he says, his breath fogging up around him. "She must be from one of the jumping families, it's the only explanation," he stops when Emma grabs his arm.

"The other explanation is that she's your daughter."

"Not this again…" Jefferson groans and begins walking.

"Yes this again! Something has happened; you've forgotten who she is. Have you forgotten anything else?"

"I haven't forgotten anything Emma. I was born here, spent God knows how long in Wonderland before being imprisoned in Storybrooke. This morning we had a fight, you told me to stay away from you," he finishes, staring at her regretfully.

"I did tell you that but what happened afterwards? Where did you go?" They make their way through the gates and down a hill where a wide square is situated. In the centre is a water fountain and they head towards it.

"I went home afterwards."

"You didn't see Regina?"

"Regina?" he blinks, looking confused for a moment.

"Yes. I think she's taken your memory of Grace."

"No, I remember Grace. She lived with her family in the forest beside me. We were neighbours. I don't understand why she called me her father but I'm not. Maybe it was the magic in Storybrooke? It could have done something to make her believe that."

"Or maybe she was telling you the truth?" Emma sighs and sits down on the lip of the fountain. It's freezing and she stamps her feet before suddenly looking up, struck with an idea. "What happened to your wife?"

"What?" he blinks again, thrown.

"She died in another world and you came back here?"

"Yes. She told me to leave…"

"How? You told me that two people went through the hat so two people had to come back. How did you come back if you weren't carrying Grace?"

"Because I  _wasn't_  carrying Grace. It was a rabbit," he answers flatly, sounding tired at her line of questioning.

"A rabbit?"

"A white one."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"No — maybe. Does it matter? Can you please drop it? We're here to find them, not argue over this inane paternity delusion," he says with a huff and Emma lifts a brow at his haughty tone.

"Whatever…so they're obviously not here."

"No they're probably on campus, in one of the buildings."

"The place we just left?" Emma gets to her feet. "Then why did you make us leave? We could have asked that sleeping old man if he saw them."

"Because that old man would have gone berserk and called the guards. I know him; he's insane and hates me. I don't need the attention."

"Then what do we do? What if they're out here now?" The idea of Henry and Grace out on this cold fills Emma with dread.

"No they won't be. There's a curfew. If anyone is found out on the street at night they're given shelter. Right now they're probably fast asleep in a warm bed somewhere, unlike us. Come on," he walks down an alley and then out onto a cobbled main street, Emma by his side.

"They give strangers shelter here?"

"Welcome to fairytale land. This is us," he says and stops outside a large inn. A sign swings overheard, depicting a man contemplating a door. Jefferson knocks and enters and Emma follows behind. A portly looking man looks up from behind a counter, a pipe clutched between his teeth.

"Good evening sir, miss. Will you be wanting a room?"

"Please and make it your best," Jefferson flashes the man a dazzling smile. The owner blinks and then frowns, trying to place Jefferson.

"Are you local? You do look familiar…"

"I'm a distant cousin to the Soaring family."

"Ah that's it, thought you looked familiar. That's a handsome looking family if I may say so."

"You may," he says with another smile. Emma rolls her eyes and steps forward wearily.

"Is there a room?"

The inn keeper stares at her, taking in her tight jeans and red coat. Jefferson promptly steps to Emma's side, pulling her against him.

"This is my wife. She's from a far away realm."

Emma barely manages to smooth her startled face before the inn keeper notices. Jefferson takes her hand and she crushes it as she forces a smile.

"That's right. We're…newly weds."

"No bags, we'll just head up. No need to show us the way, I know it," Jefferson rattles off, stepping back. "Good night sir and just put the expenses on the family tab. Thank you kindly," Jefferson says quickly and pulls Emma away from the bar and up a stairwell.

"What the hell was that?" Emma hisses angrily.

"It would look suspicious if we took separate rooms."

"I could have been your cousin!"

"I didn't have enough time to think."

"Of course you didn't," Emma says sarcastically. "Your last name is Soaring?" Emma asks mockingly as he opens the door to a large room. A double bed with a canopy faces them and through a leadlight window snow falls.

"No, it's one of the other families. I don't want to attract attention to myself. We're out of time Emma, we have to be careful. I'm out there somewhere," he says motioning to the dark window, "and I don't want to bump into myself."

"How far back are we?" Emma asks, hovering by the bed.

"Judging by the mad mage I'd say at least ten years before the curse was cast. I've graduated and just got married…"

"What was your wife's name?"

"…Alice," he says quietly.

"I knew it," she says with a smile but it fades when she sees his mournful face. Emma sits on the end of the bed and yawns before eyeing him swiftly. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah…" he sits beside her and takes off his boots, making Emma hedge away from him. He looks up as she stands, looking flustered, and sighs. "Come on Emma, there's only one bed and nothing else."

"I can take nothing," she says briskly and pulls the quilt off the bed and grabs a pillow.

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Stubborn? This isn't about pride. I don't trust you and you expect me to share a bed with you? Give me a break!"

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he says graciously and Emma snorts.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that," she lies down, half of the blanket below her and the other half tucked around her legs and waist. She settles her head down on the thin pillow and tries to look content.

"Comfy?"

"Goodnight Jefferson. First thing we're looking for Grace and Henry. I hope they're okay…"

"They will be, I'm sure of it. Goodnight Emma and if you change your mind there's space for you here," he smiles down at her before blowing out the candle and the room is plunged into darkness.

Emma can hear him settling down, sighing tiredly and she tries to get comfortable. But the floor beneath her is hard and the wood warped and she fidgets, trying to find an even place but there is none. After an hour of trying to sleep Emma admits defeat. A cold draft blows from the hearth to hit her in an almost vindictive way. If she didn't know better she would think he is doing it himself. Grumbling she sits up, wincing at her stiff joints, and climbs in the bed beside Jefferson. She lies with her back to him, careful not to touch him and he remains still, facing away from her. As she allows herself to relax he smiles into the dark, watching the snow falling outside.


	7. Chapter 7

When he wakes the sun is not yet up but he can see a sliver of light on the horizon. A deep layer of snow covers the roofs of the buildings opposite and icicles hang off windowsills. The night had been bitterly cold and the snow had fallen for hours, which he knows because Emma had kept him awake for most of the night. She had tossed and turned fretfully in her sleep and he had wondered what her dreams consisted of, possibly her son. Now she sleeps peacefully, pressed warmly against his side. He lifts his head up to look at the empty fireplace and then lies back down, too comfortable to get up and make a fire. He gazes adoringly at her sleeping face, knowing that he will not get the luxury of doing so while she is awake. He brushes a lock of her hair away from her cheek and allows his fingers to graze her skin before hiding his hand back under the covers. The feel of someone against him, soft and at rest, touches something almost primal inside. For so long he has been alone and he finds himself at mercy to base impulses; he is unable to stop staring at her or curb the desire to touch her. Boundaries blur after being so starved for contact and he can not help himself.

When Emma arrived in Storybrooke all those months ago he had watched her, at first curious by her miraculous appearance and then increasingly hopeful of her ability to break the curse and free him. For someone stuck within the same house for almost thirty years he found it difficult to immerse himself in what is just a small town so instead he kept his distance, watching her comings and goings through his telescope. But his interest in her gradually shifted from something platonic to a lure he could not resist. He finds her beautiful, in her solemn way, and touched by her heartbreak and struggles. When they had actually met face to face he had been surprised at how receptive she was, how trusting. For those few precious minutes she seemed almost smitten. If circumstances had been different…

His actions have spoiled whatever may have grown between them but he does not admit defeat yet. For everything that fate has thrown at him he has always tried to make the best of the situation, even if it drove him mad. He had something to hope for. In Wonderland and in Storybrooke it was the prospect of going home. Now he is free and at liberty to do as he wishes. He has no blade hanging over his head or locked doors baring his escape and as he lies there beside Emma he smiles. She is the one that has made this possible and he will always be faithful to her, be that as a friend or not.

But with the burden gone he feels a strange hollowness, a void that is too wide to ignore. He considers it in confusion, wondering why he is feeling this sensation when he never experienced it before, not even at his lowest moments. He does not know what to do with himself, he has no ties or links to anyone but the women beside him who has made it clear she mistrusts him. He gazes at her face again, a line between his brows and has to fight the need to pull her closer. Instead he gets out of bed, gasping as his feet touch the cold floor, and makes his way over to start a fire in the grate. As he gets it going he peers out of the window at the street below and sees a few people trudging through the snow. He looks back at Emma, in her jeans and light blouse, and decides that a shopping trip is in order.

* * *

When he returns Emma is wrapped up in a blanket and sitting by the fire. She looks up as she pokes the logs, sending up sparks.

"Morning, I got some provisions," he says and lays down what he has collected on the unmade bed. Emma gets up to take a look and is immediately unimpressed.

"Dresses?"

"I got you breeches if that's what you prefer but you'll be warmer with the dress on top of them. It's freezing outside and you're going to look strange to these people in what you're wearing now."

"Thanks," she says dryly and picks up a shift, numerous petticoats and stockings. "Where did you get these from?"

"The inn keeper. Sometimes people leave things behind at inns. Don't worry they've been laundered," he passes a simple green woollen dress to her which Emma takes grudgingly.

"If I have to blend in you have to as well," she challenges and he nods, grabbing a pair of breeches and reaches up to pull the curtain of the bed across, blocking him from sight. The bed curtain acting as a shield he begins to undress, unbuckling his belt and after a few moments he hears the rustle of Emma undressing.

"The slip goes on first and then the petticoats."

"I know that!"

"Just saying…" he smiles to himself at her affronted tone and pulls on his long coat, which thankfully fits into this realm. As he does he stops in surprise and pulls something out of his pocket. It is the dreidel that Grace gave him, claiming that she had created a portal with it. He squeezes it and feels a faint pulse of magic. He has tried to avoid thinking of the girl, her strange accusation still unsettling. He does not believe she was pretending but rather that she has been afflicted by the magic in Storybrooke. It is the only explanation.

"So where do you think they are?" Emma asks and he hears the curtain being pulled aside. Now dressed he does the same but freezes when he catches sight of her.

Loose blonde curls tumble over her shoulders and down her back, still mussed from sleep. The bodice, simply embroidered, is tied along the centre with dark green ribbons and pushes her breasts up. Full skirts brush the floor and the toes of her leather boots poke out below. She is in the humblest of garments but for the first time he can see the regal woman she so fiercely denies. Even he had mocked her for it, monarchy is a joke to him, but now he can only stare in awe. He gazes into her eyes and she blinks, looking uncomfortable with his appreciative look. He comes forward, taking a grey cloak from the bed and offers it to her.

"You better put this on, it's cold out," he says and she takes it with a nod, settling it around her shoulders.

"So…where do we look?"

"Right," he says, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. "If they find homeless people they take them to a building on campus, a shelter. Sometimes they're runaways and vagabonds and the school tries to find them jobs. We should look there first."

"Okay, lead the way."

Leaving the warmth of their room they make their way through the inn, hastily grabbing some warm rolls from the kitchen, and out onto the street. Luckily the morning is windless but the air is icy cold and they make their way hurriedly through the snow, passing retailers opening up their shops for the day.

* * *

After they had run from the University they had wandered aimlessly around, just taking in the sights. Henry's hope that Grace would lead them to a place of refuge was squashed when she confessed that she knew of no such place. She had lived her whole life in the forest and ventured out into town to buy and sale with her father. The forest is miles away and they would not make it on foot. As night fell and they grew stiff with cold a group, including children, were lead past them and they had followed behind. As it so happens the homeless were allowed to spend the night in one of the buildings on campus and so they had shelter. The palliasse that she slept on was old and needed refilling but the hall was warm and so she and Henry passed the night relatively peacefully.

"Better to die from the cold then the Catcher getting you," a grubby looking girl says as Henry and Grace eat breakfast, a meal consisting of hard rolls and jam.

"Who's the Catcher?" Henry asks and swathes of dirty faces regard him sceptically.

"The Child Catcher," one of them says theatrically.

"Oh, like from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

"Huh?"

The street urchins look at Henry in puzzlement and Grace suppresses a laugh. For Henry all that he sees exists in books and movies but for them —  _for her_  — it is real. She knows that Henry is open to the impossible but it will take some time for the notion that  _everything_  he thought of as just a story, be that a fairy tale or science fiction, is real. As they finish their breakfast the urchins are shooed away by a harried but friendly looking woman who pauses when she spots them.

"Hello, haven't seen you here before."

"No miss, we're new in town," Grace says politely.

"We got lost," Henry chips in and Grace gives him a swift glare.

"Oh dear, where were you heading?" The woman, who has a silver ring on her right hand, stares down at them sympathetically. Grace, who had been annoyed at Henry's insertion, now has an idea.

"We're related to the Gambol family and our parents sent us ahead. But we got lost."

"Oh you must be here for the ball!" The woman proclaims happily, clasping her hands together. Grace and Henry smile and nod at her, Grace amazed at her good luck.

"That's right but we don't know where their estate is. I know it's on the outskirts of the town and you can see the university from the roof," Grace says smoothly, reciting what her father had told her when he was in a nostalgic mood. But it is not longing for him that makes her ask but for her mother. Right now she is alive and possibly within walking distance.

"You're right; it's only half an hour away by carriage. This evening members of the faculty and guests will be attending their annual mid winter ball. You're welcome to come with us or I could arrange for someone to take you now?"

Before Grace can decide someone clears their throat and the woman who has been so cheerful suddenly straightens stiffly and turns with a jittery smile.

"Your Highness," she says, practically trembling with fear and reverence. A handsome looking woman with a well coifed appearance smiles briefly in greeting.

"Apprentice Hubble…I happened to overhear you just now, speaking to these youngsters about the ball," the formidable looking woman glances at them and then does a double take at Grace.

"Yeah — yes. The poor dears seem to have gotten lost and had to stay the night here."

"What a pity," she looks back at apprentice Hubble and Grace lets out a breath she has been holding. The woman had been staring at her like a hawk. "Well before this young girl makes her decision I think she should be tested, don't you?"

"T — tested?"

"Why of course. Even as I was passing I could feel the ripples around her, distorting the air. She has told you that she is from one of the oldest realm jumping families in the land. It would stand to reason that she also possesses that skill…or am I mistaken?"

"Well I— well I never thought, one so young — "

"Young but with potential. Have her tested," she says firmly and walks away, dress switching from side to side.

"Who was that?" Henry asks, face pulling into a grimace.

"That was a High Witch. She is visiting with the Grand High Witch," she says this last part in an awed voice.

"Is she royalty?" Grace asks.

"No but she wishes she was," Hubble says in a conspiratorial whisper and swiftly looks around to see if she has been overheard.

"Why does she want me tested?"

"She thinks you may have the skill. I'm only an apprentice so I couldn't feel it but if she thinks you have the gift then she is probably right."

"Cool!" Henry says and Hubble gives him a strange smile.

"So if I was tested and passed would I be an apprentice?"

"No there is an order: novice, apprentice, witch, high witch and grand high witch."

"What about mages?"

"It is roughly the same but they have master mage and grand master mage."

"But you're a realm jumper  _and_  a witch?" Grace reaches forward and brushes her fingers against the woman's silver ring. "My father wears one just like it."

"Yes. All realm jumpers are given this ring when we initiate. I haven't actually travelled to different realms yet, just created portals. My speciality is more in potion brewing."

 _I out rank her_ , Grace thinks. She has already created a portal and jumped realms. Admittedly she doesn't have total control over doing both of those things but she has done it. She has come here with the intention of seeing her mother again but the prospect of being trained is tempting. She hoped her father would help her but he has abandoned her again and is as insane as her other father said. She pushes this thought away before she becomes upset.

"Once the ball is finished I'll come back to be tested. Is that all right?"

"Yes, I think that is wonderful. I will find you both later when it is time to leave, which is before sundown. Now both of you seem to have travelled light," she eyes their jeans and chucks, "but if you go down to the laundry there should be some spare clothes there that should keep you warm and dry. Until tonight," she beams at them and leaves.

Henry stares at Grace and smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"What?" Grace asks and stands up.

"I'm the sidekick," he answers glumly as they walk out of the hall and into a courtyard. A wooden post with numerous signs point the way. They go in the direction of the arrow pointing towards the laundry department.

"Don't be silly Henry. If anything  _I'm_  the sidekick!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Uh duh. Your grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. They're royalty and so are you."

Henry stops; blinking as the truth sinks in. He has always been so preoccupied with who these people were that he never fully focused on his connection to them. But Grace is right, he  _is_  royalty. He smiles gleefully and runs forward through the snow.

"You have to call me Prince Henry from now on Grace!"

"In your dreams! If I do you have to call me High Master Witch Mage…or something."

They laugh, each proclaiming pompously their rightfully earned titles and all thought of their parents are gone for that time.

* * *

Emma heads through the gates, a hooded Jefferson at her side. He has declined to go in the building with her for fear of being recognised. Now he points out the place where Henry and Grace should be.

"If they haven't left they should be in the hall across the courtyard."

"And if they're not?"

"Then use this," he says and pulls out the dreidel. Emma takes it in bemusement but utters a small gasp when she presses her fingers to the wood. Her fingertips tingle with magic.

"Grace said she used that to create a portal. If you are near her the magic within it should start reacting to her proximity. Think of it like a magnet near filings. You'll feel a pull."

"If you say so…" she says, unconvinced, and heads towards the hall with Jefferson following at a distance. It takes one look through the door to see that they are too late. Even if they had slept here they are long gone. She turns back to Jefferson with a sigh, about to tell him when the dreidel suddenly jerks in her fist. Emma holds out her hand and the dreidel trembles before rolling around her palm in slow circles. She looks up at Jefferson as he reaches her.

"She must be close," he tugs on Emma's arm and they walk to the centre of the court to stare up at a sign post. Emma looks in all directions and after a hesitating moment moves her hand in those directions. As she lifts her hand towards the west of the campus the dreidel suddenly sits up on its point on her palm.

"Whoa…" she watches in amazement as the dreidel begins to spin very slowly as she and Jefferson head west, towards the baths and laundry. People with trolleys filled with bed sheets and clothes bustle out of the laundry department and the dreidel spins faster as they pass through the door. The Laundry Room is steamy and warm and the smell of soap is almost intoxicating. Emma inhales deeply and then stops when she spots something on the floor. Amidst a pile of leather shoes are two pairs of Converse sneakers and Emma bends down to pick them up. As she does the dreidel stops spinning.

"Well at least they're savvy enough to dress for the weather," Jefferson says and takes the sneakers from Emma and places them into a bag he carries. In another pile Emma discovers the rest of their discarded clothes and has Jefferson store them away with the Chucks.

"So we know they're here. I just wish I knew if they're safe or not."

"I'm sure they are. Someone must have told them to come here to get clothes. Right now they're probably searching through the market or the grounds. If you were a kid what would you do?"

"Explore," she answers without hesitation.

"Exactly. They won't stray far when all this is at their feet. If we don't find them before tonight we'll head back to the sleeping hall and collect them there."

They walk back through the grounds, along a path clear of snow. Emma pulls her cloak around her, balling her hands up and stares at the stained glass windows and the flags waving from turrets.

"So you went to school here?"

"Yes, from the age of twelve until I was seventeen."

"Was Alice a student?"

Jefferson eyes her swiftly from beneath his hood. "No, she didn't possess any magical skills. Though she was an incredible storyteller. If she had been from Earth I think she would have been a children's author…"

Emma smiles softly at the pride in his voice and feels a pang of sorrow at the loss of a woman she has never even met. For all the awful things he has done at his core he is, arguably, a good man who has been through tragedies. She just wishes he hadn't crossed so many lines as the result of that. Pushing these thoughts away she picks up her skirts and climbs a flight of stairs into the main entrance hall. Students and teachers walk past, some leisurely others running and she looks back to Jefferson.

"It's like Hogwarts," she says in a bemused whisper.

"Except not nearly as fun," a musical sounding voice says and Emma turns to see a beautiful middle aged woman approaching. She looks over her shoulder for Jefferson but he appears to have dived out of sight. Emma turns back to the woman with a smile.

"Have you been?"

"Once, long ago. I couldn't bear doing magic with a wand, blasted things. Are you a new student here?"

"Oh, no, I'm just passing through."

"So you're here for the ball?" the woman eyes her shrewdly and Emma feels like the contents of her mind are being flung out like sheets, inspected and then put away again. It is a strange sensation and Emma knows that it will be useless to lie to her.

"I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Yes. One of the local families throws a ball every winter. This year I hear it will be exceptionally extravagant so I wouldn't miss it if I were you."

"I'm not one for parties."

"Neither am I but it seems my life is comprised of banquets, ceremonies and frightfully dull lectures. But it seems that is my lot and I shouldn't grumble."

Emma stares at the strange woman, who smiles pleasantly, and voices something before she can rethink it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you able to break a curse?"

"It's possible though it depends what it is. As you will have no doubt heard any curse can be broken by true loves kiss…or by the person who originally cast it."

"Well I think he's out of luck where kisses are concerned," Emma eyes where Jefferson is hidden and tries not to smirk. The witch, for she certainly is that, steps forward and gazes intensely at Emma.

"You are quite extraordinary. Your capacity for magic is profound."

"I don't know about extraordinary," Emma says modestly, off put by the witch's assertion. "I have magic but I can't control it or even do anything with it."

"What is your trigger?"

"Trigger?"

"Yes. When a witch or wizard first starts to use magic it is usually instigated by a trigger. For me it was boredom. You can imagine the lengths I had to go to."

Emma thinks of all the times she felt magic. When she picked up the storybook and saw her birth, kissed Henry and travelled through the hat she had been doing the same thing.

"Touch. I have to touch something or someone."

"Well there is your first task. Draw on magic through using touch and then without. This may take seconds or years but you will only be able to fully reach your potential through practise."

"How did you start using magic without your trigger?"

"I ran away from a convent," she answers mysteriously and does not elaborate. She pulls on a pair of leather gloves, numerous rings glinting in the sun. "Now it appears I have scared your male friend into hiding and I don't want him to catch a chill. So I will bid you good luck but not farewell for I am certain we will meet again," so saying the woman sweeps forward, giving Jefferson an amused glance as she does. He comes out from behind a window to Emma's side, looking flabbergasted.

"Holy shit," he whispers, looking after the woman and Emma cocks her head.

"What?"

"That was the Grand High Witch, Emma."

"And she's a big deal?"

"The biggest. Even people from Earth have heard of her."

"Yeah?"

"She's Morgan Le Fay."

"And I'm sure Merlin is just relaxing in the staff lounge with a sherry," Emma says sarcastically but Jefferson gives her a deadpan expression.

"Who do you think the Grand Master Mage is?"

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous," Emma says and they walk further into the entrance hall. "They're not storybook characters."

"I told you to open your mind Emma. Those doors lead to every story ever conceived on Earth. Be that one from a famous book or one that exists in a single mind. It just so happens that those two travelled from their own realm and into this one. They're renowned for a reason."

As Emma digests this information Jefferson walks over to a poster pinned to a board. The parchment declares a ball at the Gambol Estate in which a feast and dances are to be had by all. Jefferson makes a noise of realisation and Emma asks him what is wrong.

"My family is throwing a ball tonight. We threw one every year for generations but tonight is different. My father died last year and left us penniless. We managed to keep up appearances but people talked. As I told you I managed to find an income and this was a way to show the naysayers that we were still on top."

"Well I'm waiting here for Henry and Grace."

"That's if they stay here. Exploring the ground has its merits but I think a Grand Ball takes the cake. We'll have to wait for sundown to see if they go to the shelter or not."

"This search doesn't seem to be getting any easier," Emma says moodily and follows Jefferson up a staircase and then along empty corridors, which he tells her are secret passageways. He stops outside a door and presses his ear to it. Satisfied that no one is in the room he enters and Emma follows him inside.

"This is my old study," Jefferson says and Emma looks around the room. Books line every wall and desks are stacked high with tomes. From the mansion back in Storybrooke Emma deducted that he is very well read. On the walls are maps of unfamiliar continents and worlds. Emma points to them.

"Are these the worlds that you've been to?"

"Some. Others are famous lost realms. Some mages spend their whole lives searching through the hat, looking for them."

"And do they ever come back?"

"Not all of them," Jefferson whispers and gazes at her as she sits down in an armchair, smoothing her skirts down. His regard becomes intense and Emma avoids it, looking around the study but her eyes always come back to his.

"I know you've been socially deprived for a long time but the staring is creepy."

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asks her earnestly.

Emma shifts in her seat, looking over his shoulder for a moment. "Maybe but not now, not yet."

"You're all I have, Emma."

"That's not true," she says and fixes him with a hard stare. "You don't remember but you have your daughter. Everything that you've done has been for her."

"I want to believe that but everything I've done has been for me, like always. I'm selfish," he stares into the cold grate and the hollowness that he felt that morning sinks deeper.

"Wanting to be free is not selfish. You told me that you needed the hat to work so that you could take Grace home, because this was the one world that she would remember who you were."

"I don't remember saying that at all. I wanted you to make the hat work so I could go home, no one else. You paint me as this doting father but I'm not."

"Regina has really done a number on you," Emma says sadly, shaking her head and Jefferson clenches his jaw and stares out of the window.

"She's here now. She'll be at the ball with her mother and father."

"We would be saving people a lot of pain and misery if we kill her, is that what you're thinking?" Emma asks with a humourless smile.

"Something like that…" Jefferson says and then stands abruptly. "We should be okay here until sundown. Until then get comfortable. I'll get some wood for the fire."

Emma watches him walk out, pulling the hood back over his face, and stares at the maps on the walls again. One of them depicts Earth and she stares at it with a pang of longing. Her mother and father, her  _friends_ , are back there and she wonders if they have noticed her absence or not. Knowing that someone would miss her is a new feeling, one she has never experienced before and it makes her feel sad and touched at the same time.

* * *

_**note:**  The Grand Ball next, where we'll see a young Jefferson, Alice and Regina. For anyone interested I picked Gambol as his surname because I wanted something that had a jumping/leaping connection, like with the surname Soaring I used before. Also it has a playful, frivolous connotation that I thought fitting for Jeff's family._


	8. Chapter 8

Processions of horse drawn carriages make their way up the drive, torches blazing along either side of the path. The sun is just about to set and the snow that has fallen lies like a thick blanket over the rolling grounds and weighs down the boughs of trees. Emma hides behind a trunk with Jefferson, staring up in amazement at the mansion before her.

"That place must have a hundred rooms!"

"My mother always said if you know how many rooms you have you need a bigger house," he says quietly, looking at the mansion with an odd mixture of dislike and longing.

"Are your family back in Storybrooke?" she had been so focused on Grace that she never even thought to ask him.

"No, all of them had died by the time the curse struck. I was —  _I am_  — the youngest member. They disowned me when they found out where I was getting the income from. My mother died soon afterwards…" This last part he says just above a whisper and his voice trembles slightly. Emma glances at him, considering.

"I'm sorry…come on, we should get to a place with a good vantage point. Henry and Grace are either here now or on their way and I don't want to miss them," she moves from behind the tree and Jefferson walks ahead, keeping his hooded head down to avoid attention. He leads Emma around the mansion, towards the stables where the fleet of carriages and horses are being housed. He points towards a servant's entrance, and Emma follows him in.

A concoction of tantalising scents hit Emma as they pass a massive kitchen and her stomach rumbles. Servants shout out orders and dash around them carrying tureens of soup and fish and they try to keep out of their way. Jefferson, still taking pains to hide his face, grabs Emma's hand and hurries along another passage and up a flight of stairs. They come out onto an empty landing and the sound of chatting voices drift from the other end of a corridor.

"First is the party trick, then dancing and then the feast."

"Party trick?" Emma asks as they walk quietly towards the sound of voices and enter through a door hidden behind a curtain.

"You'll see."

They step into an alcove overlooking a huge ballroom where masked guests are already mingling. Large plants hide them from sight and Emma peers between long leaves. A roulette pattern identical to the one Emma had seen in the Realm Room is painted onto a shiny wooden floor. An orchestral band is warming up at one end of the room and women in beautiful dresses and ornate masks laugh and flutter fans.

"It's like something from Masterpiece Theatre…" as Emma watches another wave of people enter and the smile that had been on her face freezes. She is dressed in a pale blue gown, spangled with pearls, as is her hair which frames her face in ringlets. She is years younger, a fresh faced teenager, but it is unmistakably Regina. Emma narrows her eyes as the younger woman spots someone in the crowd and waves happily. Just as she is about to move forward an older woman throws her hand out and stops her. Regina steps back, lowering her disappointed face and the woman continues walking forward.

"Regina and her mother, Cora," Jefferson whispers into her ear. "However evil Regina is she's just a pale imitation of her mother. That woman was awful."

"She has mommy issues? Why am I not surprised…?" Emma trails off derisively and forces herself to look though the growing crowd. The people gathered, some human and some clearly not, talk amongst themselves until a door is opened and a line of people walk out onto a low stage to claps and cheers. Emma pushes the fern leaves down to get a better view of the new arrivals and has to stifle a laugh. In the middle and looking utterly bored is Jefferson but this version is more then a decade younger.

"That's my family," he says quietly beside her.

"You're so baby faced," Emma almost coos as the younger Jefferson shakes his wavy hair out of his eyes. "I was an awkward turtle at that age."

"I bet you weren't," he breathes into her ear and Emma has to bite her lip when he brushes his fingers along her hand. Immediately she feels the trace of magic running along her skin and craves for more but he takes his hand away.

"Awkward and a juvenile delinquent," she clarifies.

"Well we have that in common. But now I'm trying to mend my ways…then and now it seems."

As he says this Emma watches a woman tug at his sleeve and the younger Jefferson cocks his head to listen to her speak. The young woman has honey blonde hair and warm brown eyes. There is something gentle about her, lamb like even, but her eyes are brightly intelligent.

"Is that Alice?"

"Yes," he answers softly. "At this point we've been married about three months. We just got back from our honeymoon, I took her to Neverland to see mermaids…" he peters off and Emma turns to see him sitting back, his eyes haunted. Emma sits beside him, the view below obscured by plants.

"How did you meet?"

"We knew each other off and on for years but not well. She was from another prestigious family, well connected, respected and, most importantly, rich. When my father died and took the money with him my mother knew we had to find a way to keep afloat. So I did that by marrying Alice," he says all this matter of fact but his voice catches at the name of his deceased wife.

"So it was a marriage of convenience?"

"At first. I didn't want to be a husband; I was eighteen when I got married. I wanted to have fun and travel. I felt like I had been trapped…it took me some time to really get to know her, to stop avoiding her. By the time I fell in love it was too late."

Emma gazes at him sadly as he stares into the middle distance, his face harsh. She used to think she had been born under an unlucky star but maybe she is not the only one. Jefferson has been through so much hardship and as much as she wants to ignore it she can't. She gazes down at Alice who sits beside her husband as he talks animatedly to someone else.

"Grace looks just like her. Can't you see that?"

"Of course, right down to the dimples," Jefferson smiles sarcastically and Emma has to bite back a curse. The spell that Regina has placed on him has made him stubbornly obtuse.

Emma leans over to him and stares into his eyes. "You once said to me there's nothing crazier than seeing and not believing."

" _I'm not crazy_ ," he says in a hard tone and gets to his feet. He turns a suffering gaze at Alice as he speaks. "I wish I could stay here. There is nothing left for me in Storybrooke"

"That's not true! If you stay here you'll be forcing us to stay as well."

"I could take you all back and then travel through the hat, like I used to. Seeing this is just a cruel reminder of what I don't have anymore. I survived Wonderland for what? I'm looking down at myself, so arrogant and stupid, and know what is going to happen and I have to let it. It's not fair."

Emma watches Jefferson storm away and then looks below to see the younger Jefferson pull a white rabbit out of a top hat and bow with a wide grin to his cheering audience. Shaking her head at such a familiar but surreal sight she hurries after the older Jefferson as he makes his way down an empty hall.

"Wait!" she calls and stops him and he turns to her reluctantly. The touch of her hand against his arm sends a pulse through her but she ignores it. "Once you wanted me to believe something, something I thought was impossible."

"And you didn't. You tricked me and hit me over the head," he says bitterly, his lips thinning.

Emma waves this contrivance aside. "I did but you made me think. I looked in that book that I thought was nonsense and read your tale. I did that after seeing your daughter with my own eyes. You made me question myself, maybe only a little but you did it."

"What has this got to do with anything?"

"You wanted me to believe you, well now I'm asking you to do the same. You said that you had faith in me, that you trusted me. I need you to believe me now."

"Why?" he stares at her sadly.

"Because this isn't just about you. There's a girl out there whose heart is breaking. She feels abandoned and crossed through time to be with someone she knows is going to die.  _That's_  not fair because while you can't change your fate you can change hers. She's just a little kid and you are her father. If you don't at least consider the possibility you're going to lose her. Grace is why you endured Wonderland and Storybrooke and why you feel so miserable," Emma stares pleadingly into his eyes, over emotional and he stares at her, his own eyes wet. "Don't forget her, don't let Regina win."

Jefferson gazes intensely into her eyes and then slowly nods. "I'll try. Just give me a minute alone please."

"Sure. I'll search for Henry and Grace and meet you back in the alcove in ten minutes," she smiles at him gently as he nods and turns away, lifting his hood up to hide his sorrowful face.

"There should be some spare masks on a table downstairs," he says, his voice guttural. Emma watches him leave and then heads towards a door and down some stairs. A table is laid out with an assortment of different masks. A feathered one that covers the eyes and nose catches her attention and she places it on her face. Before she enters the ballroom she smoothes down her skirts and adjusts her bodice, looking at herself in a dark window pane. Her swan mask flashes gold and white against the glass.

* * *

Masked people mill around them as they search through the dancing crowd.

"Maybe we should get some masks?" Henry suggests but Grace shakes her head.

"It's not like anyone will recognise us," she says quietly, stepping aside as a couple twirl around her. Grace stands on tip toes and peers around elbows to see the other side of the ballroom but the family —  _her_ family — have left the stage and are now mingling.

"Child you look lost," says a deep voice and she turns to see a man standing by a tall woman, whose back is to them. He wears a bird mask, the feathers grey-blue, and strange gold eyes peer at her keenly but also kindly.

"I'm actually looking for someone," Grace says shyly, unsettled by his gaze. "For Alice, sir. Do you know where she is?"

The man leans closer to her and smiles. "I believe she is sitting near the back child," he says and points without looking. Grace looks in that direction and sure enough her mother is sitting with a few women. Grace's stomach flips over and her heart races at the sight of her.

"Thank you, thank you…" Grace says and begins to walk slowly in that direction, eyes fixed on Alice. Henry lingers behind, staring at the man thoughtfully.

"You're not Rumpelstiltskin are you?"

The man stiffens and then takes off his mask. A handsome middle aged man with dark hair and a close cropped beard regards him sternly.

"Do I look like that toad?"

"No sir. I just thought he has to be here somewhere."

"I wouldn't be surprised…how to do you know his name?"

Henry shrugs and the man, who had been a little affronted, smiles breezily before placing his mask back on. "You would make a good wizard."

"I'm actually a prince," Henry whispers and the man laughs. Henry frowns at being laughed at and narrows his eyes at the strange man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. It's a pleasure to meet you Henry," so saying he moves to join the tall woman who smiles at Henry over her shoulder as he stares, dumbstruck.

* * *

On a cabinet beside her father's bed had been a small framed painting of her mother. Every morning and every night Grace would greet this picture as if the smiling woman could actually hear her. Now seeing her mother in the flesh, only a few feet away enforces on Grace how the picture didn't really capture her mother at all. Eyes that had been depicted as demure and innocent are really playful and, as of this moment, bored. She is beautiful and young but lonely, the other young women talking amongst themselves. Alice stares into the crowd, her gaze miles away. Her heart beating in her ears Grace stops beside her and smiles but Alice stands, not seeing her. Afraid that she will leave Grace takes her hand and her mother looks down in surprise.

"Hello," she says with a soft smile, "who are you?"

"I — I'm called Grace," she says in a tiny choked voice. Alice smiles but then cocks her head at the tears in Grace's eyes.

"That's a lovely name. I don't know what is wrong but don't be sad; this is a party after all."

Grace blinks back tears and holds her breath before she flings herself at Alice. Her mother stumbles back before righting herself and places her arms around her as Grace presses her face against her chest.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy to see you," Grace says between sobs and Alice brushes her hand down her hair before lifting Grace's chin up with a finger. She looks over her face as she wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"You look familiar. Your eyes…" something within Alice's gaze flickers with recognition before she shakes her head with a smile. "I have a fanciful mind."

"I — I heard that you like to tell stories," she sniffles.

"I have been told that I am something of a raconteur. Would you like to hear one? I'll warn you they're largely nonsense. I make them up as I go along."

"I'd love to hear one," Grace whispers with a happy smile and Alice stares at her for a long moment before speaking.

"You do look so familiar, like I've seen you in a dream."

"Maybe you have."

"You sound like my husband," Alice smiles. "He says that dreams are just lives that happen in other realms, sometimes to other people."

"Yeah he told me that too, he's silly sometimes…" Grace says, looking at the dancing couples for him, missing the confused look on Alice's face.

"I owe you a story Grace." With her arms still around her mother Grace listens as she is told about three sisters: Elsie, Lacie and Tillie who stayed at the bottom of a well and lived on nothing but treacle. Grace listens and asks questions, the story growing more ridiculous every second and she laughs while at the back of her mind a bell of recognition rings. She had heard this story before.

"Have you been to Wonderland?"

"Wonderland? Once but my husband turned back before we really went anywhere. He doesn't like the place," she whispers and then straightens when someone catches her eye. Grace turns to see a woman with grey hair waving Alice over.

"Don't go, please?" Grace begs, holding her tighter.

"I'll come back and finish the story, I promise," she gives Grace a hug before disappearing into the crowd.

"No you won't." Grace lets her arms fall to her sides and steps back, looking at her feet. As she moves away she bumps into someone who places their hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Grace, we better go," her father says and Grace spins around and looks up in surprise. He wears a mask of a clown with a single tear drop painted on one cheek.

"You came after me?"

"Of course I did."

"Why did you say I wasn't your daughter?" she asks and her voice cracks. Jefferson gets down on his knees and stares at her through the mask.

"I'm sorry Grace; I never meant to hurt you. I want to remember, I really do but I can't. There's just no trace of you here, not as my daughter," he taps his temple.

"Even if you don't remember you should still believe me! You thought I was joking, you laughed at me. I — I knew something was wrong with you but I tried to understand, Emma said that you were fragile…tell me what happened to you in Wonderland? Why didn't you come back?"

Jefferson blinks and then nods after a few moments. "I'll tell you but not here. Come with me," he takes her by the hand and leads her away from the ballroom and up to the alcove where Emma waits. At the sight of Grace she smiles with relief.

"You're okay, thank god. Where is Henry?"

"He was talking to a man with gold eyes," Grace says, looking solemn and Emma dashes away but not before she gives Jefferson a nod of encouragement. Jefferson stares after her and then removes his mask before taking a seat opposite Grace. She stares at his face reproachfully but then her eyes widen when he takes off the scarf around his neck.

"Have you read Alice in Wonderland?"

"Of course, it's one of my favourite books."

"If it is can you guess who I was?"

Grace thinks but as soon as she saw the top hat she knew. "The Mad Hatter."

"Correct," he says softly, staring at her in shame.

"What happened?"

"I was stuck there. I made hat after hat, trying to get one to work so I could go home. But there was no magic I could use, the rules there didn't work. I think you can guess how I got my scar...soon the Queen of Hearts grew bored of this and forgot about me. Then — then I had a tea party that never ended…I was waiting for someone and then Alice came, named after my wife but — but she looked like you," he gazes at her, perplexed.

Grace smiles sadly and moves closer to him. "Before you left you promised that we would finish our tea party. I wish we had but I understand now…" her sad gaze turns apprehensive. "Are you still mad papa? I still love you even if you are but just tell me the truth."

Jefferson face crumples and he can't make himself look at her. "I don't want to be, I don't want to be like that. When people think you're mad they dismiss you or are frightened of you. I don't want people to be scared of me, least of all you."

Grace moved with pity places her arms around his neck and hugs him and he envelopes her in his arms. "I'm not scared of you, or of that scar. It's just a mark, that's all. I can guess how you got it and I'm so, so sorry papa."

She holds him tighter and even though he does not remember who she really is in that moment she does not care. She is his daughter and nothing changes that.

* * *

"Henry!" Emma calls and her son turns, shocked painted over his face.

"How did you get here?" he asks and Emma comes to his side. He had been talking to a couple and Emma notes that one of them does have golden eyes.

"Down a rabbit hole perhaps?" asks a familiar voice and Emma sees the Grand High Witch removing her cat shaped mask. "I told you we would meet again. How are your lessons going?"

"I haven't even started yet."

"Well there's always time."

"This is Morgan and Merlin. They're married," Henry whispers and Emma allows herself a moment for this to sink in.

"I thought you were enemies?"

"At one point," says Merlin and he stares at his wife fondly who looks back with a teasing smile.

"I trapped him in an oak once. It's hilarious in retrospect."

"Yeah, I think I heard that one…" Emma gives Henry a bemused glance and then looks back at the odd couple, clearly in love despite their past and wonders where they might be in Storybrooke, if they are there at all. She bids them a polite goodbye and moves Henry away, who talks rapidly.

"This place is amazing! There were some kids who said that the Child Catcher is actually here! And then I saw some fairies in the garden back there! And oh my god there's a door in that room that leads to Hogwarts! We have to go!"

"Sure, after you've turned twenty."

"Why twenty?"

"Because that's how long you're gonna be grounded for," Emma says sternly and gets down on her hunches to stare at him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Anything could have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see this place and when she made the hat work I had to jump," he stares at her apologetically and Emma sighs, straightening.

"Even with the puppy eyes you're still grounded. Come on, let's go find Jefferson and Grace." As they head up the staircase to the empty corridor they hear voices ahead and move quietly to listen.

"I saw a girl today, a mere slip of a thing, who had more skill at realm jumping then you will ever have at anything. Why am I so cursed?"

"I am trying mother but I don't have that skill. I'm sure Jeff — "

"Don't mention that boy's name. We both know he's a thief like his father. No I wanted one thing from you, I had one dream that you would be able to travel between realms but you're just a witch."

"But I want to be a witch, like you."

Emma and Henry peer around the door and see Regina being glared at by her mother. Henry gasps at the sight before him and Emma places a finger to her lips, about to creep away when something makes her freeze. After calling her mother a witch Regina is suddenly flung back by an invisible force and pinned to a wall. Her mother, who had been quietly angry now smiles in a way that makes the hair in Emma's nape rise.

"A witch? A witch? I am a  _High Witch_  and if things go my way soon to be Grand High Witch. Don't presume to classify me in the same box as you. No I hoped that one day you would assume my role but it seems you must follow the path of these other stupid girls. Like them you must marry for power."

"Marry?" Regina blinks, not struggling.

"But of course. Don't look so shocked Regina, it makes you look docile, like a cow," she comes forward and pats her daughter's cheek and Emma involuntarily flinches. Regina tries to smooth her face into something hard but fails. She looks terrified.

"I'm only seventeen."

"I was sixteen when I married your father. But do not worry, I will be sure to find someone suitable and not for many years. You're still a girl after all. If we are lucky you will follow in my footsteps and find yourself a weak willed man," she smiles and brushes a curl off Regina's forehead. After calling her father weak Regina's eyes blaze and her mother stares at her, as if daring her to argue but Regina holds her tongue.

"Good girl. Know what battles to fight and when to hold back. You are learning."

"Thank you mother," Regina says through gritted teeth and the force that had been pinning her to the wall disappears as Cora waves a hand.

"Where were you sneaking off to anyway?"

"I was going to see the stable boy, to make sure that he has placed our horses in the best stables."

"If David has done that he can have a gold coin. Award good behaviour, Regina, it puts us in favour with the common folk," her mother smooths down her velvet cloak and moves down the hall and out through a door. Once she is alone Regina slides down the wall to sit weakly.

"His name is Daniel…"

Emma turns to Henry who stares at his adopted mother with wide eyes and whispers for him to go find Jefferson in the alcove and stay there until she returns. He tries to argue but Emma sternly points at him to go. Pouting he does, throwing confused looks back at Regina. Once he is gone Emma turns back to the young woman sitting forlornly and, making sure that her mask is in place, walks towards her.

"Hey," she says and Regina jerks up in surprise.

"I didn't think anyone was here," she attempts to get up and after a hesitating moment Emma offers a hand to help her stand. She has half joked with Jefferson about killing Regina but now that she is before her Emma can't do it. If she does anything to disrupt the past she may cause catastrophic changes to her future. Even now she may be balancing her fate on a point but her curiosity wins out.

"Was that your mother?"

Dark eyes flick nervously between hers, like a rabbit caught in a trap, before she nods. "I'm sure this will be spreading like wildfire through the servant's quarters."

"I'm not a servant and I won't tell."

"For your sake you better not," if this had come from the Regina that Emma knows the threat would have been implicit but the sad looking girl before her seems genuinely concerned. Jefferson had said that Regina had been kind once but Emma could not believe it. Now she is rethinking that. Seeing Regina threatened and tormented should give her pleasure but it just makes her feel sick. Emma looks in the direction that Cora went.

"So, your mom is kind of a bitch huh?"

Regina blinks and her mouth falls open in shock. "No one had ever insulted my mother."

"Maybe not to her face…"

A small weak smile curls Regina's mouth and she looks down the hall, her gaze becoming distant. "My father is only weak because she made him like that. He used to be full of life and happy but she sucked it out of him. He is gentle and kind, he wouldn't hurt a fly and he doesn't deserve this."

"Do you?"

"I love my mother," Regina says fiercely. "For all her faults. I know she wants the best for me and pushes me towards that. A little hard maybe but it's what any mother would do."

"Not any mother," Emma says softly and Regina turns away, about to leave when Emma stops her. "Wait! I heard that you're a witch."

"That's right. Why?"

Emma gazes at her through her mask, recalling what the Grand High Witch had said: the person who cast the curse could also break it. Again the future wobbles on an edge but the hope that Regina may be able to undo her own spell is too tempting.

"I will keep your secret but I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Follow me," Emma says and makes her way to the alcove where she finds Jefferson and the children. She asks Regina to wait outside for a moment before entering. "Henry hide with Grace, now."

"Why?"

"Just do it and don't come out until I say so, please."

Frowning, Henry and Grace move behind a large plant pot and sit, hidden from view. Jefferson stares at Emma in confusion, his eyes red rimmed.

"What's going on?"

"I think I found someone to help you. Put your mask on and don't talk."

Jefferson hesitates but puts his mask back on and stands as Emma fetches Regina. When she comes into the alcove Jefferson gasps and backs away.

"Sorry he's a little shy," Emma says and comes to his side and grabs hold of his arm.

"He has no reason to be," she says gently. Her enemy smiles, not the mocking leer that she is used to but with genuine friendliness. Jefferson pulls out of Emma's hold and tries to escape but Emma grabs hold of his arm again. He pulls his hood up and turns his back to them, hiding from Regina. Emma turns to her with an apologetic smile.

"He's…disfigured."

"Oh I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" she says sympathetically and Emma is startled to see she really means it. The woman she knows is manipulative and cunning while the young woman before her seems guileless. She is already damaged, after defending her monster of a mother, but not beyond saving. It is an awful realisation and one Emma pushes away.

"There's nothing you can do about his face but there might be something else, if you're willing?"

"Name it."

"Someone put a curse on him, a spell that's made him forget about the one person he loves: his daughter. Do you think you could help him? Because he's miserable without her."

She seems to have struck a nerve because Regina's gaze becomes sad and she nods, coming towards Jefferson.

"I'll see what I can do." With his back to her Regina lifts her hands and places them onto his head. She closes her eyes and then screws them up in concentration. "Whoever did this to you is very powerful…but cruel."

"She is," Emma says bitterly and watches as Regina begins to undo her own spell. It takes surprisingly less time then Emma thought it would and after a few minutes Regina steps back, looking tired.

"There. That's the best I can do."

Emma walks around to stand in front of Jefferson and even though he is wearing a mask the joy and relief is clear to see. It dances in his eyes and with a laugh he goes to Grace and scoops her up into his arms. Smiling, Emma turns back to a slightly confused looking Regina.

"You did it."

"I'm glad…so I can count on your discretion?"

Emma stares at Regina flatly before nodding. "I don't know anything about you or your mother but I think it would be for the best if you put as much distance between that woman and yourself as possible."

"Oh don't worry, I've been thinking about it. Excuse me, there's a stable boy I have to see. I hope your friend is happier now," she leaves with a smile and Emma stares at where she stood thoughtfully before staring down at the emptying ballroom, untying her mask. The feast is about to begin.

"Is she gone?"

Emma turns to Jefferson, also without his mask, and nods. Before she can stop him he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly, his face buried in her hair. The faint trace of magic that Emma had felt from his soft touches now envelops her and she holds back a groan.

"We — we should go."

Jefferson pulls back but doesn't let go. He stares into her eyes with something akin to adoration, an emotion that Emma does not want to accept but it is plain to see.

"Thank you Emma. You've saved my life again," he whispers and brushes her hair back tenderly. He leans down and kisses her cheek, his mouth grazing along her skin before he pulls back an inch. He stares deeply into her eyes and Emma starts to breathe faster. She pushes herself against him, her eyes flicking to his lips and begins to lean forwards.

"Eww, I think they're gonna kiss!"

"Gross."

Emma jumps away from Jefferson as the kids stare at them in varying degrees of disgust. Jefferson catches her eye and smiles before cocking his head at his daughter.

"Come on Gracie, there's food from the kitchens we have to borrow. See if that Greyhound nose can sniff it out," he says, bopping her nose and she and Henry race from the alcove, happily searching for the kitchen. Before Emma can follow them Jefferson suddenly pushes her against a wall and kisses her deeply. Emma stiffens for a moment before she plunges her hands into his hair and tugs, causing him to groan into her mouth. He pulls away, licking his wet lips and Emma scowls at him.

"I told you not to do that again."

"I want to do it every day until I can't."

He looks at her earnestly and Emma lets her eyes roam over his face before slowly leaning up. She hesitates before pressing her lips to his, a soft gentle caress that is over before it begins. His mouth follows her, wanting more but she slips out from under him and he rests his forehead against the wall with a dazed smile. Emma places her mask back on, hiding her flushed cheeks and hurries after the laughing children.

* * *

_**note:** _

_I liked playing with_ _role reversals here, Emma urging Jefferson to believe something he thought was impossible._

_The story of the three sisters who lived in a well is in Alice in Wonderland. I like the idea that the story is a strange mixture of things that happened and things that happened in the Mad Hatter's head. The tea party, little blonde haired girl called Alice..._

_For reference I imagine Alice to look like Carey Mulligan. She's blonde haired, brown eyed like Grace. (Edit: obviously this was written before OUAT in Wonderland.)_


	9. Chapter 9

The portal that Grace created had not been a fixed door, like the one in the Enchanted Forest, so now they face the prospect of trekking into the woods again. But as they make their way up the inn stairwell Jefferson has another idea.

"We could go through the forest but did you happen to notice a certain hat at the ball?"

"The one you pulled the rabbit out of?"

"It's the same one. We can use it to get back," Jefferson explains as he ushers the children towards their room for the night. So much excitement has made them tired and they drag their feet. Emma watches Henry fall face down into his bed; too tired to take off his shoes. Grace manages to get under the covers before she falls asleep and her father places a bed warmer near her feet before doing the same for Henry, now bare footed. After this he stirs the fire and places a grate before it.

"So when shall we go?" Emma whispers and, making sure that Henry is tucked in, tiptoes to the door with Jefferson. He gazes at his sleeping daughter with a soft smile.

"Whenever you want to…you still need to get control and the university is useful."

Emma nods, mulling it over. They leave the children's door ajar and walk into their room, again the only one available. Guests have travelled from all over the land to attend the ball and every inn in the town is full. Emma slumps tiredly into an armchair by the hearth as Jefferson starts a fire. Soon logs begin to crack and flare and they sit close to the warmth, staring at each other. They had shared a kiss, one that she can almost still feel and her body throbs as she holds her breath, waiting. Unable to stand the tension she stands up quickly and he follows her, taking her wrist. At the touch Emma moves forward quickly and presses her mouth to his, kissing him hard. All the stress that she has felt, the push and pull of her emotions now reach a tipping point and she acts on the primal urges her body wants and ignores her doubts.

He wraps his arms around her, hands pressing against her back as she threads her fingers through his hair. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss Emma feels the bedpost against her back, unaware that he had moved her back. Jefferson's lips leave hers to kiss along her jaw, allowing them to catch a breath. Emma bites her red and used mouth, trapping a groan as he sucks at her neck before leaving a trail of kisses towards her chest. He looks up at her, eyes glossy with lust and then he captures her lips again, a hand fisting her hair while the other slowly pulls the cords away from her bodice. As she begins to breathe easier Emma breaks away from him, hands on his shoulders.

"Wait," she gasps, breasts heaving against his chest and he makes a soft growling noise of frustration.

"You want to stop?"

"No — yes, I dunno," she says in confusion and then shakes her head, trying to clear it. "This is fast. The kissing I don't mind," she says with a smile and his lips curl. "Anything else…not yet."

"I get it," he says, clearly wishing he didn't, and leans back a little, giving her space. "I want you, you know I do but truth be told I'm a little rusty. I haven't had the opportunity to do this in a  _very_  long time."

"Well your boundary aversion makes sense," she says with a smirk before it fades. She regards him seriously. "I shouldn't do this, not with you, not after what you did…but I want to," she gazes at his sad eyes with uncertainty, moving her hands to cup his face.

"I am sorry Emma…I know trust doesn't come easy to you and I've broken it more times then I care to admit. I'm not an easy man, I know that. I've got…issues on top of issues," he admits with an odd smile.

"That makes two of us. I tend to enter these things like a rocket and then I'm gone before the smoke clears. My longest relationship lasted four months and I'm always the one that leaves first," it seems fair to warn him, though again she doesn't owe him that but does it anyway.

"It seems we're quite similar," he says, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "But all that was the past, a region I try to ignore. I'm not promising anything but my loyalty. This, whatever it is, can be as light or heavy as you want."

"You don't strike me as someone who settles for  _light_ ," Emma says coyly, slowly leaning up to his mouth again.

"I tend to be wildly dedicated to the people I adore. I don't give up easily…but I'll be as slow as you need," he stares into her eyes intensely and then closes them when she settles a feather light kiss on his lips. They kiss tenderly, the passion that had been boiling now simmering but it is a feeling that runs deep. Calm and content Emma allows him to continue unlacing her bodice and once it is free she lifts up her arms so he can pull it over her head. Emma takes him by the hand and leads him back to the fireplace where they sit close. Slow is what she craves and, in a fragile part of her heart, stability and love. She stares at him, knowing who he is but in that moment she does not care.

"Now that you remember who Grace is do you feel different?"

"Of course," he answers, lifting his eyes to her. "I felt hollow inside but I couldn't understand what was causing it."

"I'm glad you remember because you were a misery guts," Emma says flatly and he smiles. He sits back comfortably and stares at her and Emma stares back openly.

"You can stay here as long as you want, within reason. In a few months the university will burn down," he says all this conversationally but his gaze is hungry. He has promised her a gentle pace but he is a passionate man restraining himself, she knows this and it is thrilling.

"How did it start?"

"No one knows. I was in another realm when it happened," Jefferson says and his gaze drifts to the flames, a thousand miles away. Emma leans forward to unlace her boots. As she pulls at the laces and reveals her stockings his gaze snaps back and Emma regards him in bemusement.

"How long were you watching me?"

"What?" he blinks in surprise.

"You had your telescope pointed at my office."

"I watched for a few months. It's not that weird," he adds as she cocks a brow. "They were my only way to see the outside world. If you were stuck in one place with telescopes in every room you'd find yourself becoming a voyeur too. It kept me occupied, watching the town and people in it."

"I get it, I guess. Although you said they were doing the same thing everyday, must have got boring."

"I had books, music and games. And some people, like Henry, did their own thing."

Emma smiles at the sound of his name but then it fades. She had given Henry up for adoption with the intention of giving him a better life but he had ended up in a twilight zone town with a psychotic harpy for a mother. A woman she has recently witnessed being kind and gentle but who will grow corrupt, her dreadful mother an influence. The circle of abuse continues and Henry is now a victim as much as Regina was.  _As much as I had been_ , she thinks sadly.

As if Jefferson read her mind he leans forward and touches the back of her hand. "We only have the best intentions for our children, we can't control what happens."

"Not every parent does," she stares into the flames with a dark expression.

"You do and so do I. Remember when I said that I wanted to take Grace away from Storybrooke? Well I still mean to. I…did something that Regina was not happy about, thus the memory modification."

"What did you do?" she asks, breathing growing heavier as he rubs his fingers over the back of her hand in slow lazy circles.

"There was a woman locked up by Regina in the asylum under the hospital. I set her free and sent her to Gold."

"Why?"

"Because he's in love with her and now Regina has to deal with him. He can do what I couldn't: kill her."

His touch makes it hard to concentrate and she wants to draw her hand away but can't. An electric currant flows through her, one that makes her breathless. The bed calls to her, he does.

"How did you know about her, the woman?"

"Ah, that is something I only figured out recently. Before I left with Alice I received a note that I thought was nonsense. It said I had to free Belle from the mad house because Rumpelstiltskin loves her. It didn't make any sense but I understand now. I'm going to leave that note for my younger self so when the time is right I'll know what to do."

"Time travel," Emma sighs tiredly while he smiles in a self congratulatory way. With the intoxicating feel of magic tingling through her Emma considers what he is saying. "If you can do that why not warn yourself about Wonderland?"

Jefferson's smile slips and he thinks for several moments before speaking. "I could try but it obviously won't work. I received no warning so I won't be able to write one or deliver it. Time travel is a precarious thing Emma, it is dangerous and not to be meddled with."

"Aren't we doing that now by being here?" A clock chimes in the distance, signalling how late it is, too late to be discussing such weighty topics.

"That's why I'd like to leave. As soon as you have a basic grasp on your magic we'll go. Agreed?"

"Yes," she says and gets to her feet with a groan, fingers digging into her back. She stands next to the bed and once Jefferson is safely over on his side Emma pulls the curtain. While she has signalled her interest she still has limits. She runs a brush through her hair and wiggles out of her numerous skirts before throwing them over an armchair. Now dressed in a long sleeved slip she pulls the curtain aside and pauses for a moment, staring at Jefferson who is still in trousers and a shirt, too cold for anything less.

"Again, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"And I'll be a perfect gentlewoman."

Keeping her face blank Emma gets in and lies down as he climbs in beside her after blowing out the candles. The fire crackles behind a grill, offering a warm light. As she stares up at the canopy she can feel his eyes on her and turns her face to him. He smiles and does not drop it.

"What?"

"Whenever I touch you your cheeks go red," he answers.

"I can't help it, it's the magic," she confesses and stares at him beseechingly. "Whenever we touch I feel it and I can't seem to stop wanting more. Like now I can sense it." From under the covers she grazes her fingertips along his arm and he inhales.

"I'm not holding any magic," he answers simply, his voice drawling.

"What?"

"I'm like a vase of water or a battery. Soon I become drained. I'm empty. So whatever you're feeling now isn't magic…" he eyes her suggestively, his full lips quirked and Emma finds herself caught between a strange version of the fight or flight response. If she moves even a fraction of an inch, if she presses herself against him she will give into her arousal. She has set out some perimeters that she is comfortable with but she is almost about to break one. She has more control then that but no one has made her feel like this, not even in her reckless youth.

"Maybe you should sleep in another bed?"

"Emma," he breathes in amusement and cups her face. "Relax. I've basically been living the life of a monk for a huge chunk of my life. It sucked but I think I can manage another night."

"It's not you I'm worried about," she admits quietly and he chuckles.

"Get some sleep…this bed creaks anyway," he says and reaches over to pull on the headboard. The bed creaks loudly and Emma grabs his hand, shushing him as he laughs and tries to hold back her own.

* * *

Her father is back, as complete as he will ever be and soon they will leave but Grace faces the prospect of going home with dread. She knows that she cannot take her mother with them but it does not stop her wishing.

"If we did there's a risk you won't be born," Jefferson says gently as they eat breakfast, Emma and Henry seated at the table with them. The inn is quiet and a few people eat amongst them.

"But I  _was_  born," Grace stresses.

"Exactly. Whatever happened happened. I'm sorry Grace but there's nothing we can do."

"Do you want to save her?" she demands and Emma and Henry share an uncomfortable look. "At the ball did you even speak to her?"

"I can't speak to her Grace, I can't draw attention to myself in case I upset the timeline," he leans forward and takes Grace's hands. "You didn't tell her who you were, even though you wanted to, because you knew it would only confuse her."

"I still think we should do something. She's my mom," Grace says sadly and he holds back tears.

"I know that…I'm so sorry," he pulls Grace onto his lap and Emma draws Henry away, giving them time alone.

"It's sad," says Henry, looking over at them embracing. "I wish there was something we could do."

"You heard Jefferson, whatever happened, happened and we can't change it."

"What exactly did happen to Grace's mom?"

"She died in one of the realms…" she trails off, thinking. She really doesn't know anything detailed about what happened to her and doesn't want to push Jefferson on such a painful subject. Emma looks back at Henry, narrowing her eyes. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe she's not dead, maybe she's been stranded like Jefferson was," he says it hopefully but Emma bends down to stare sternly into his eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't say that to either of them. It would be giving Grace false hope and make him feel even crappier. I know it's better to think that she's still alive but she isn't Henry. It sucks but that's the way of the world, even this one."

He nods, looking glum but smiles when a teary eyed Grace comes to his side. She gives him a weak smile in return and they make their way back up to the room, chatting quietly. Emma comes to Jefferson's side as he watches the children leave. He looks drained.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think leaving is going to be more difficult then I imagined. With her mother so close she'll want to see her again," he sits back down with a sigh and Emma joins him.

"It's understandable…don't you want to see her again?" she asks gently and he stares into the distance before slowly shaking his head.

"I can't. I wanted to speak to her at the ball but — but I couldn't, it's too painful. It was my fault she died," he says, glancing at her for a moment before averting his gaze. "After I was disowned we left and travelled through the hat. I was reckless and ventured into a realm I had stolen from but I thought we'd go unnoticed. I didn't and she paid the price."

"I thought she died in child birth?"

He shakes his head, still not looking at her. "No, she lived through that but died later. I took something precious from them so they took something of mine," he whispers and falls silent, looking depressed and Emma regards him sadly. She leans closer and kisses his cheek, a long gentle touch and he turns to capture her mouth. Cupping her face he kisses her lovingly and slow and it is a kiss powered with such emotion Emma has never felt before. Finally needing air she pulls back and he rests his forehead against hers.

"I wanted Regina to make me completely forget, to give me and Grace a new life but I'm glad it didn't happen."

"You are? I understand wanting to forget," she whispers, thinking of things in her past she would like to erase.

"I'd forget you and I don't want that."

Not knowing how to respond Emma smiles and kisses him softly. As she does she notes that the pulsing feeling she had felt while touching him is indeed gone. She leans back, straddles the bench and takes hold of his hands. He moves to sit as she does.

"I need to work on my magic," she says and rubs her fingers over his hands. He clasps them, giving them a squeeze before letting go.

"Right, your trigger…so far I've been siphoning magic off you but now I need more."

"And how do I give it to you without touching?"

"Small steps first," he says with a curling smile and instead of taking her hands he leans forward and brushes his lips against the corner of her mouth. At the contact Emma feels a stirring at the pit of her stomach and shifts, licking her lips. As his mouth grazes her jaw — she can sense him smiling — the feeling in her stomach rises and her heart starts to race. The feeling of magic rising and arousal are two things separated by a very blurry line and as she sits there in a room steadily filling with guests she has to stop herself moaning. But just as the magic almost reaches an outlet he pulls away and the magic fades along with him. Emma tries to pull him back but he avoids her by standing. Emma rises, frustrated and aroused and follows Jefferson as he takes her through the inn and out into a snowy courtyard.

"We should be unobserved here."

"It's freezing!" Emma says and joins him to stand in the snow. The cold makes her feel sharper and when he kisses her mouth again she welcomes the warmth. The magic erupts almost instantly, like it was waiting for him and she pushes herself closer, her gloved hands slipping inside his coat. When she feels brimful and threatening to spill over she gently nudges the energy towards him and he jerks against her, his mouth parting and she takes that as an opportunity to explore his mouth. Caught up in the magic and desire she pushes more then he is ready for and he stumbles back, leaving Emma with a supply of magic she has to safely channel or risk going up like a firework.

Frustrated at the kiss being halted and her ineptitude at controlling herself she looses that control and the magic within her escapes. With a yell she falls to her knees as a bucket filled with ice shoots ten feet into the air before thudding back into the snow, sending up a spray of icy water. Drained and panting Emma watches Jefferson pick up the bucket and smile.

"You did it."

"What?"

"You successfully channelled your magic," he offers his hand and pulls her up as Emma stares incredulously.

"A bucket? I made a bucket magical?"

"Congratulations," he says with a mischievous smile and Emma grabs the offending option and then almost drops it. The bucket is indeed imbued with magic and the vibration from it causes her arm to shake. The mulish look on her face fades as she grins in wonder.

"I did it…"

* * *

As another cold day progresses they leave the warmth of the inn for the final time and head towards the Gambol Mansion, the university looming behind them. Emma stares back at it now and again, picturing it as smoking ruins.

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

"I can't stop it, like I said before, but I think someone did warn them. No one died, the place was evacuated as the fire started so someone must have told them…" he looks back at the hulking sight thoughtfully as they crest a hill, their breath fogging the air.

"And even if we try to stop it we'll only end up making it happen. Stuff like that always happens in movies and comics," Henry says wisely and Grace nods in agreement. Emma turns her bemused face away and stares down the path. The mansion is a long walk away but Jefferson promises them a short cut.

"Okay, stand back guys," he says and produces the bucket the Emma made magical that morning.

"Where were you hiding that?"

He flashes a smile but doesn't answer. Instead he places the bucket on a slick of ice and gives the handle a twist. The tin bucket spins, sunlight flashing and a purple funnel appears in the air. While the top hat had seemed to sink into the ground the bucket lifts into the air as it grows bigger, the opening widening until it is big enough to walk through. Through the portal Emma can see a large, empty room.

"Couldn't you have used it to take us home?" she shouts above the wind.

"No, there's not enough magic in it and I need to leave myself the note. Come on," he walks through, his heels tapping against the tin and they hurry after him, spilling out into one of the many rooms of the mansion. Emma turns to see the portal growing smaller, the snowy scene beyond fading until she is staring at a flowery patterned wall. White sheets cover tables and chairs and a thin layer of dust covers everything.

"Can you travel without using an object?" she asks, curious.

"You can but it's incredibly dangerous and unwieldy. You've read or seen the Wizard of OZ, right?"

"Sure."

"What do you think that tornado was?"

"Oh…"

He grins at her astonishment and walks over to a door which he peeks out of. The cost clear he waves them over and they follow him out, stepping as quietly as they can. The frivolities of the night before have made the Gambol family and staff late risers and they do not encounter anyone until Jefferson stops them at the top of a staircase and motions for them to hide. Hidden behind a curtain Emma watches as a woman walks past, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn and sees with a lurch that it is Alice. Emma snaps her eyes to Jefferson who silently argues with Grace, holding her back but the little girl struggles free and stumbles into the corridor, making Alice turn.

"Hello again," she says with a confused smile. "Did you stay here the night?"

Grace, overcome with emotion, can not speak so instead just gawks at her. Alice comes forward with a frown and the closer she gets to Grace the more Emma sees the girl wants to blurt out everything she knows.

"I…I have to — to —" she halts, looking where her father is hidden.

"Have to what sweetheart?"

Jefferson grabs Emma's arm and stares at her desperately and before Emma can think she walks out from behind the curtain.

"There you are! Told you I'd find you!"

Alice blinks in surprise and then smiles. "I didn't see you."

"Sorry, we were playing hide and seek. This place is great for it,"

"It is…are you Grace's mother?"

Emma opens her mouth to speak and nothing comes out. She swallows and shakes her head. "I'm her…governess."

"Not many governesses play hide and seek," Alice says curiously.

"I'm not like many governesses…" Emma takes Grace by the hand as she comes to her side reluctantly. Alice looks at the girl apologetically.

"I didn't finish my story did I?"

"It's okay," Grace whispers, "I know how it ends," she utters sadly and Emma pulls Grace closer. Alice gives each of them a confused look and then smiles briefly.

"I have to go. I fear Jeff has either fallen asleep in one of these rooms or has decided to realm jump while drunk. It's not the first time," she says with a wink and Emma can't help smiling.

"You better go find him then. It was nice meeting you."

"And you, governess." Alice bends down to stare into Grace's eyes. "I hope you will be happier soon because you are far too lovely to be so sad. Give me a smile," she says and Grace does, trying to muster up some joy. Alice leans forward and kisses her forehead and then walks away. Emma watches her leave with a laden feeling. She likes the woman and soon she will be dead.

"Be careful in the realm with the elements!" Grace shouts suddenly and the curtain where Jefferson hides moves. Alice turns and stares at her, perplexed.

"I will. Goodbye Grace," she waves and then disappears around a corner. Once she is gone Jefferson and Henry emerge. Jefferson's face is white and harsh as he looks up the corridor after his departed wife.

"I told you —"

"No, you said we couldn't save her and I know that but I could still warn her. It might not have done anything but I had to try," Grace explains, remarkably calm and Jefferson stares at her intently before nodding.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"I know but I'm okay. I'm happy I got to see her and she got to see me, even if she didn't know who I was."

Jefferson gets down on his knees and brushes her hair back. "I think you made an impression. She was the one to name you Grace and I think this is why."

"You were named after yourself? Whoa…" Henry says and Grace smiles in a rather self important way. Emma stares at Jefferson as he gets to his feet and he nods, letting her know that he is okay. He takes Grace by the hand and leads them away from the corridor and through the servant's quarters until they come to another door hidden behind a curtain.

"Wait here while I write myself a note," he says and disappears though the curtain. As they wait Emma peers out of a window at the grounds below and spots two people strolling through the snow. As she stares at them they suddenly look right up at her and she freezes. It is Merlin and Morgan and they stare at her as if she had just called out their names. Morgan waves and Emma waves back awkwardly and then watches in shock as the Grand High Witch is enveloped in a mini tornado and disappears, leaving Merlin alone.

"Oh are you sneaking around? I do like a good sneak," a slightly breathless voice says and Emma turns to Morgan as she stands behind them, bringing the cold in with her.

"Wow, where did you come from?" Henry asks.

"Oh that's a long story," she answers mysteriously and moves up to Emma. She smiles proudly. "Well done Emma, you did that far quicker then I thought you would."

"That makes both of us."

"As you are leaving for your home I would like to give you a parting gift. As you have discovered people possessing magic can turn normal objects into talismans. I would like to give you such a gift."

Before Emma can comment Morgan reaches for the silver swan pendant around her neck and channels magic into it that Emma can confidently say is enough to fill the Grand Canyon.

"Holy shit,"

"Yes, I over did it a bit but beggars can't be choosers."

Not wanting to point out she begged for nothing Emma smiles and tries not to collapse at the magic now throbbing against her chest. It is like a mini sun hanging off her neck, weightless but great.

"Thanks…how did you know I was leaving for home?"

"I can spot an American a mile away," she says loftily and then smiles down at Henry, inclining her head. "Your highness," she says, completely serious and Henry gapes at her. Emma stares at this odd, powerful woman and leans closer to her.

"I think I should warn you about something."

"That something dark is coming? Yes I've been dreaming of it," she says quietly, looking occupied. "It seems I won't be able to escape it, like everyone here. Fate is not something even I can hide from."

"I'm sorry," Emma says but Morgan shrugs.

"Not to worry, I think we'll run into each other at some point again, in some other realm or time slip. Be good to yourself Emma and keep your mind and heart open," with this said she disappears in a rush of wind and Henry and Emma stumble back. Emma looks out at the grounds but Merlin is gone, no doubt joining his wife wherever she has ventured to.

"Okay, I've left the note and got the hat," Jefferson says, suddenly appearing. He has the top hat and motions them to move along the corridor with it. Flattening themselves against the walls they watch as he places the top hat on the floor and spins it before joining Grace.

"Can you take us straight back to Maine?"

"Not enough power," he says and Emma comes over to him, her hair flying.

"Does this have enough?" she shows him her pendant which he touches. His mouth drops open and he stares at her in confusion, clearly wanting to know where the magic came from. "I'll tell you later. Can you do it?"

"Yes. Let me concentrate. Grace don't think, let me do this okay?"

Grace nods; her own hair in disarray and Jefferson focuses on the spinning portal and channels magic into it. As he does a cry of alarm rings out and Emma looks down the corridor to see someone standing there. Before she can see who it is Jefferson grabs her hand and shouts at them to jump. Keeping her mind as blank as she can Emma jumps and falls down the hat.


	10. Chapter 10

The fall that she had experienced before had been slow, like sailing through treacle, but now she is plummeting, shooting towards a light ahead. With a scream she squeezes her eyes closed as the light suddenly erupts around them and they are ejected out onto sand. Rolling onto her back Emma opens her eyes to see a clear blue sky above and a gull cries out in the distance. Estimating that she is unhurt Emma sits up and sees the vast stretch of the Atlantic before her, blue and calm.

"Someone's moved my hat, we should have come through in my garden," Jefferson's irritated voice says behind her and she turns to see him pulling Grace and Henry to their feet. He comes over to her and offers his hand which she takes.

"And wasn't it winter when we left? It's really warm," Henry says and takes off his jacket. He is right, it has to be fifteen degrees warmer then it was before. Emma stares indicatively at Jefferson, waiting for an answer and he throws his hands up.

"Don't look at me; I guided the hat to a second after we left. By rights we should be back where we started," he unbuttons his coat and strips it off before picking up the hat. He inspects it carefully, turning it this way and that and grows troubled.

"What?" Emma asks, pulling off her extra layers. She is still attired in the second-hand dress and petticoats that Jefferson acquired, her jeans and blouse in his bag.

"I've used the hat to create a portal to a different place before. It takes a lot of magic and it's easier to just go to the Realm Room but it can be done. Except…" he trails off.

"Except?" Emma prompts.

" _Except_  I've never travelled using the hat this way. We entered and existed through the same gateway, separated by time and space but it's still the same hat. So with that in consideration I, uh, I might have overshot a little," he admits, humiliated.

"Overshot by how much?"

"A couple of months? I didn't mean to, the magic you had packed a punch."

Emma fingers her necklace and feels a flare of energy against her skin. Jefferson had channelled some of what she possesses into the hat but it feels like a thimble amount compared to the ocean she's got lying against her chest. The Grand High Witch is astoundingly powerful.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school," Henry says excitedly and he and Grace race up the beach towards the ruined playground. As their parents follow behind the tranquillity of the summer's day slowly starts to change into an eerie foreboding. The beach and the path to the town are silent and empty, when they should be packed with sun seekers and swimmers. As they approach the town Emma looks around sharply, searching for familiar faces.

"Where is everyone?"

"Yeah, it does seem a little abandoned. Maybe they did the smart thing and decided to leave?"

"Maybe," she mutters, unconvinced. As they reach the main street with not a soul in sight Emma begins to run in the direction of her apartment. Mary Margaret and David would not just up and leave, not when their family is unaccounted for. Emma tells herself this but a part of her, a voice that she has listened to for almost her whole life speaks up.

_Why would they stay? They didn't raise you; they gave you up like they all do. You're damaged and maybe it is for the best that they run before they see how much. You wanted to be loved and valued but that only leads to heartbreak. You know this. The apartment will be empty, their things gone, you'll see…_

Emma harshly pushes this voice away as she reaches the building she lives in with her parents but then comes to a jarring halt when something catches her eye. To the west is a stone tower, grey and massive, one that had not been there before. The top of it is just visible above the town and a flag waves but it is too far away for Emma to make out.

"Well that's unexpected," Jefferson utters dryly, coming to her side.

"Do you think its Regina's?" she asks and Jefferson shrugs. She tears her gaze away from the tower and enters the building, racing into her apartment, Jefferson and the children following behind. The place is as she remembers it, nothing has changed or been removed. She calls out Mary Margaret's name and then David's but only silence answers her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm afraid you're too late dear," says a voice and Emma spins around to see a woman standing in the kitchen. For a second she thinks it is Regina but this woman is older but carries the same poised air as the mayor. A string of pearls sits around her throat and she is dressed smartly in a grey business suit. She is the very picture of middle class America but Emma recognises her for who she is.

"You're Cora, Regina's mother."

"I don't have a daughter anymore but my name  _is_  Cora," she answers calmly, trailing her hands along the tabletop, inspecting it for dust.

"Where are they?"

"Yes you've missed a lot while you've been travelling," she looks at Jefferson as she says this and something hungry gleams in her eyes. He glares at her, standing by the door to bar Henry and Grace from entering but they peer around him curiously.

"Like what?" Emma says and begins to back away, wishing she had her gun. At this wish her pendant pulses warmly and she takes strength from it, even if she can not wield its power.

"Like all the residents here I was also affected by the curse. Regina had given me a new identity and life, one unbefitting her mother. She kept me imprisoned for twenty eight years with no idea who I was," she says harshly and her eyes flash with an icy fury. Emma freezes, her insides squeezing in fear.

"But now you're free?" Jefferson says and she turns to him with a smile, her fury gone like it had never been.

"Yes, thanks to the imp. When Miss Swan arrived I started to remember who I was and what that ungrateful girl had done to me and I waited. I knew her plans would fail, as they always do, and now I am restored."

"Where are my parents?" Emma says fiercely and Cora gaze lingers, sizing her up before she smiles pleasantly.

"When the curse was lifted some people left to venture out into this country, maybe further. But a door opened can be accessed both ways and we received some unwanted guests," she says this lightly, almost bored.

"Who?"

"The government of this land took notice of a small town in Maine that had not been there previously, filled with people claiming to be storybook characters. You can imagine the furore, especially when they saw magic with their own eyes and could no longer deny the truth. Then their curiosity turned into something…crueller."

"Oh my god," Emma whispers, hand going to her mouth. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, I made sure of it. Regina had grown complacent, focusing on this trifling war with Rumpelstiltskin and so I had to do something. I stripped her of her power, gave her a similar fate that she had dared to inflict on her own mother and made sure this town was as inconspicuous as before. The people here are safe again."

"You imprisoned Regina?" Jefferson asks, coming forward a little but still keeping his arms out to block the children from entering.

"Does it please you? I hope so. Right now she is without magic and friendless. As she is my daughter I do not have the heart to take her life, though she would gladly take mine," she utters sadly and pins Jefferson with a gaze. "She used you, a childhood friend, but I will prove a more worthwhile ally."

"Ally?" he says incredulously. "I'd sooner trust Regina."

"You always were an impertinent little boy, I see nothing has changed that," Cora responds sharply and comes around the table to stand before them. Emma backs away towards Jefferson.

"Where is everyone? What did you do?"

"Those that wished to stay and eventually go home are safe and sound."

"And those that didn't?" Jefferson asks.

"Are exactly where they should be," she answers breezily. "But do not concern yourself with them; even if they transgress I still want to save them. You see I promised them salvation and a way back home. I just had to wait for a realm jumper."

"Me?" Jefferson asks.

"But of course. While I possess more magic than either of you can fathom I lack your skill. If you agree to help me you will find me magnanimous. Whatever you desire I will grant it, if it is within my power."

"You have nothing to offer me that I haven't already got," Jefferson glares at her and she smiles, inclining her head.

"Nothing to offer? Not even your wife?"

"My wife is dead," he answers roughly.

"She is not. I know she is alive and I can take you to her. All I ask in return is the use of your services. What do you say?"

"Alice is dead, I watched her die," his voice cracks and he stares at her intensely. Emma edges closer to him, not liking the desperation on his face.

"The eye can deceive, the mind plays tricks. This you well know, better than anyone here. What you saw was what they wanted you to see. She is alive and I can take you to her."

"Where is she?" Grace cries out and barrels past her father to stare urgently at Cora who smiles and cocks her head in recognition.

"Hello again child. For you it has been only a few days since you saw me but I have waited years to see you again. You are remarkable Grace and your mother will be so proud. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes!"

"Grace!" Jefferson yells and crouches down to stare into her eyes frantically. "Don't listen to her; she's a liar who will say anything to get what she wants.  _Don't trust her._ "

"But what if she's telling the truth? What if she is alive?"

Jefferson shakes his head and straightens to glare at Cora. "Do not speak to my child again or you will regret it."

"Oh I think  _you_  will regret it boy. I am telling the truth and have no reason to lie. Unlike my foolish daughter I do not blame many when the fault lies with a few. I have no quarrel with you unless you cross me which I know you will not do," she speaks kindly but her honeyed tones hide malevolence, Emma can feel it.

"Of course you have reason to lie, you need Jefferson," Emma says but the sense that she has relied on her whole life is mute. She can not tell if she lies or not, only what her gut is telling her.

"I need  _a_  realm jumper," Cora clarifies and eyes Grace swiftly before she inhales with a small smile. "But all in good time. Soon you will see I speak sense and take up my offer. All I ask is the use of that hat, nothing more, but in return you will have what was taken from you. That goes for you to Miss Swan."

"Mary Margaret? David?"

"And your other friends," Cora answers. Emma backs away, pulling Henry with her as Cora makes for the door. She turns on the threshold to smile at them in consideration. "I do hope you see sense Jefferson, as much as that is possible. Unlike Regina I do follow through with my promises."

"I will never help you; I don't care what you say. You're a monster."

"But papa — "

"Hush, Grace!"

"Pity…maybe a little encouragement is needed…" Cora says and comes towards Jefferson with a cold glint in her eyes. She stops inches away from him and then moves to whisper something into his ear. Whatever she says causes all the blood to drain from his face and he stumbles back from her in horror, clutching at his throat. Cora watches him in bemusement and begins to laugh.

"Jefferson? What's wrong?" Emma asks but he will not speak and continues to stare in terror at Cora.

"Oh he just learned what happens to people that disappoint me. If you are no use to me maybe there is someone else," she turns to Grace who looks at her father slumped against the wall in shock. "Grace, what do you say?"

"What?"

"Come with me and I will reunite you with your mother," she says kindly and Grace stares at her with pained eyes. She takes a step towards the witch and this seems to jolt Jefferson from his shock. With a roar of utter rage he grabs a rolling pin from the counter and swings at Cora's head, a killing blow. She is so focused on Grace that she only has enough time to stumble back and the blow lands on her shoulder instead of her head. She falls back with a scream, clutching her arm and then Jefferson is knocked back against one of the iron pillars, his head connecting with horrible cracking noise.

"Papa!"

"Henry get outside with Grace!" Emma yells but he stands there, rooted to the ground. Emma grabs him and Grace and throws them out of the door and then turns to see an enraged Cora approaching Jefferson, a ball of flame in her hand while her other arm hangs oddly.

"You think you can attack me, Hatter? Fool!"

"Hey bitch!" Emma yells and grabs the pendant in her fist and directs an outpouring of magic that propels the woman back like she has just been hit with a cannonball. The power that she unleashes not only sends the woman flying but blasts through the wall behind to send debris flying over the street below. Emma watches in surprise as Cora lies unconscious on the ground and then dashes to Jefferson who has not moved. Blood pours from his head and down his face and Emma tries to stem the flow with her skirts.

"Oh dear, seem to be in a bit of a pickle don't we dearie?" the Scottish accent, higher than usual, issues from above her and she sees Gold sitting on top of a table, legs crossed at the ankles. He grins in wicked delight.

"Gold!"

"The very same! Well almost but now isn't the time for clarification. Pretty boy looks bad," he says and then lifts up his hand and clicks his fingers. With a horrible ear popping sensation Emma squeezes her eyes shut and then springs them open to see a surreal albeit familiar sight: the Boston skyline.

"This…this is my apartment!" Emma cries, staring around and then looks up at Gold who is now sitting on her kitchen counter. Emma stares at him in amazement, noting that his once brown eyes are now a dark shade of gold. Emma looks down at Jefferson and sees with a jolt of panic that he has stopped breathing.

"No! No!"

"Don't fret Emma for I have healing hands," he says, wiggling his fingers, and bends down to place his hands upon Jefferson's bloody head. Instantly Jefferson inhales sharply, jerking upwards and in a second the blood is miraculously gone. He blinks at Emma and Gold, deeply confused.

"What happened?"

"I saved your noggin," Gold replies and Jefferson stares at him in worry.

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Usually there is but I'm doing you a solid. You freed the woman I love and that is a debt I have to repay. If I didn't Belle would be most displeased," as he speaks he sounds like his old self, his voice deeper.

"Th — thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I've saved your life, the debt is paid but you've still got that old bag to deal with. If you won't help her she is likely to just take what she needs," he says ominously and stares at Grace who has been transported with Henry to Emma's bathroom. They both peer out, looking pale.

"Help us!" Emma demands, helping Jefferson to his feet.

"You still owe me Miss Swan. You should be the one helping me."

"What do you want?" Jefferson asks, still looking shaken. He goes to Grace and she runs into his arms. Gold stares at him, his smile frozen as he contemplates Jefferson.

"All in good time but I also need your services. You're a man in demand," he titters.

"Yeah, seems so," he says tiredly, rubbing at his head.

"Now if I was you I'd stay here for the foreseeable future. Those able to leave have left Storybrooke, including your parents and the puppet."

Emma sighs with relief, leaning against a wall. "Where are they?"

"That I can not say, 'fraid you'll have to figure it out on your own. Shouldn't be too hard," he says and hops off the counter. He is far more nibble then before, his walking cane gone.

"Is what she said about the government finding Storybrooke true?" Henry asks worriedly and Gold hesitates before answering.

"Yes. Regina didn't just send us to a place without magic but somewhere horrible and curious. You better hope they don't find out about you Jeff, or your daughter, because they will make your time in Wonderland look like heaven," he finishes darkly and Jefferson clutches Grace to him, looking anxious.

"What are we meant to do?" Emma asks desperately.

"Do? Why do nothing. You've served your purpose Emma, you've destroyed the curse. Live your life, have more wee bairns with this fruit cake and forget about Storybrooke."

"But there are people still there! She's locked them in that tower, I know it!"

"I know Regina is there. Do you want to save her?" he asks with a smile and Emma becomes stony faced. "Thought not."

"What are  _you_  gonna do?" Jefferson asks.

"Spend time with my lady and look for my boy," he answers and looks out at the view, gaze far away.

"Who?"

He smiles, casting them an odd look and then bows suddenly, flourishing his arms. "I will bid you good day. I'll see you again Jeff," with a wink he disappears, leaving them to stare at empty air in befuddlement.

* * *

Bloody and tired Emma strips out of her dress and showers. The others take one after her, having missed the opportunity to bathe in the other world. Jefferson spends such a long time in there that Emma grows worried and ventures in, proclaiming her presence. He does not lift his head from under the shower, his eyes fixed ahead and Emma reaches over to turn off the water which is running cold.

"Jefferson! The water is freezing!"

"What…?" he says and turns to her, looking dazed. Emma exhales a breath before handing him a towel, keeping her eyes fixed on his face.

"Get dressed while I make us something to eat," she turns on her heel and he stands there watching her leave, towel clutched in his hand. He looks around suddenly, eyes wide and spooked and quickly gets dressed.

After a harrowing search through her fridge Emma makes an emergency shopping trip for food and as dusk settles they sit before the panoramic view eating take out in silence. There is much they all want to discuss but Jefferson is not ready, his confrontation with Cora has shaken him to the core. Emma watches him carefully as he inspects the top hat again, going over it obsessively.

"I've put them to bed in my spare room," she says as she sits beside him and Jefferson looks up, blinking in surprise.

"Grace didn't say goodnight…"

"She did but you were a thousand miles away," she says softly, watching him as he nods and goes back to looking at his hat. A frown mars his face as he looks at it in displeasure and mutters something under his breath. When his hands begin to shake Emma leans forward and takes them in her own and he looks at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"I feel…strange. I jump at shadows and in the shower I thought I was gonna die. I couldn't breathe."

"It's okay, you probably had a panic attack but you're okay now," she whispers soothingly and takes the hat away from him gently before holding his hands again. She stares into his eyes kindly but she is deeply worried. "What did she say to you?"

He gazes at her intensely in silence and she thinks he won't tell her when he leans forward and whispers. " _Off with his head,_ " he leans away quickly, as if to get away from what he has just uttered. He swallows, breathing faster and tries to talk. "It was h — her, the whole time I was there it was her."

"Cora was there?"

"She — she was the Queen of Hearts. And now," his voice trembles, "she wants my daughter. She's going to take her from me like she kept me away from her before," his voice rises and panic seers in his eyes and he gets up to pace before the window. Emma goes to him, shushing gently and takes his hands again.

"I won't let that happen, okay? She's not taking anyone, I promise."

"Thank you," he utters with a smile, "but don't make promises if you're not sure you can keep them. I learned that to my shame…" he trails off, staring at the night time view and Emma looks down at his hands which shake but not as much as they had.

"I'm just saying that I'll be here, for you and Grace," she explains awkwardly as he turns back to gaze at her in kindness. His arms slip around her and he pulls her in for a hug which she accepts willingly. Holding her tight he nuzzles into her hair, which she has piled on top of her head, breathing in her scent.

Emma is not sure how much time passes like this but after an initial bout of insecurity she grows relaxed, content just to be held by someone who needs it. As the lights of the city start to wink out he pulls back to give her a besotted gaze. He leans close to her slowly, his mouth parting and she inclines towards him until their lips meet. The kisses they have shared before are instantly kindled from passion that gradually cools but now their slow osculation builds into something fervent.

Being careful not to make too much noise they pull off their clothes and fall onto Emma's bed. While she has not been celibate for as long as Jefferson she has felt the lack of intimacy as keenly as he has and responds to his touch eagerly. Naked and panting she lies below him as he kisses a leisurely path along her skin, down her stomach and further. Emma bites her lip, trying to stop herself moaning but his caresses makes her writhe and mew. He attends to her needs as meticulously as he does everything else; taking his time to enjoy something he has been denied for so long. As a result Emma experiences the most intense pleasure that leaves her sated once he has finished. He makes his way back up her body, moving between her spread legs.

He lowers his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes as he slowly pushes into her, his mouth parting against hers as he moans. Pulling back out he sinks into her again slowly, making Emma feel every inch before setting up a steady pace, rolling his hips into her. Emma buries her face against his shoulder and then bites at him to muffle her whimpers, which seems to entice him because he starts to thrust into her harder and Emma rises to meet him, her cries growing louder. He covers her mouth with his hand as she climaxes, jerking below him and he growls against her neck, growing stiff as he comes inside her. Removing his hand he captures her lips as her breasts heave against his chest, their skin pebbled with sweat. Emma threads her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer before he has to break away to breathe. She stares at him, catching sight of his scar in the low light and moves her fingers along the mark tenderly before cupping his face.

"You should get some sleep. I'll try not to toss and turn," she whispers with a smile and he nods, moving to lie behind her.

He presses against her back, hand on her thigh and within seconds he is asleep. Emma takes longer, thinking of everything that has lead to this point. Intimacy frightens her; the fear of being abandoned propels her to run before things get serious. Never would she have dreamed of letting someone like Jefferson this close let alone trust him but she has. The time spent in Storybrooke has changed her and like he had once urged she is now amendable. She clasps her pendant in hand and falls asleep to the deep and abiding palpitation of magic.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma wakes feeling extremely disconcerted, one that she is waking up in her old apartment in Boston and two that there is a man asleep beside her. Any man that she invited back to her apartment left before the sun rose, which had been ideal for her at the time. Now she stares at Jefferson with a mixture of novelty and confusion, wondering what the next step is. Considering the possibility of something lasting twists her stomach and she gets up for a shower, leaving him to sleep on his front.

They had made love silently many times throughout the night, the act flirting with the forbidden as they tried to keep quiet. Emma knew he was storing a lot of untapped passion and now that he has an outlet she prepares herself for how unrestrained he will be. It is equal measures frightening and exhilarating, to be the target of his attraction but for it to not be purely physical. That is what scares her, how emotionally attached he is to her already and how she is gradually becoming the same. Pushing these thoughts away Emma rinses the soap off her skin and steps out, grabbing a towel to wrap around her body. When she enters her bedroom he is sitting up in bed and reading a magazine but when she walks across his field of vision his eyes snap to her.

"Good morning," he says drawlingly and Emma smiles briefly.

"Morning. How are you doing?" They had not had much sleep last night, most of it being interrupted by Jefferson waking from nightmares. She had held him, whispering calming things and he would either fall sleep or roll over on top of her, needy.

"Okay…I'll be fine," he says in a steady voice but avoids her gaze. He throws the magazine aside and sits on the edge of the bed, reaching over to snag the hem of her towel in his fingers. Emma bites her lip and allows him to pull her forward until she is standing between his knees. Wet tendrils of hair tickle his face and shoulders as she gazes down at him and he smiles up at her contently.

"If you're not okay you can tell me."

"I know I can," he whispers and his smile fades. "Honestly I'm all right. I was shocked yesterday but it's not something I can't recover from. I've been through worse," he reasons derisively and Emma manages a smile but it is weak, her eyes swiftly glancing at his scar. Seeing that she is unconvinced he leans up to brush his lips against hers but Emma pulls back.

"We should get dressed. They'll be up soon and we'll need breakfast. I'll have to go out and get something," she tries to walk away but he fists the towel, stopping her but then lets go after she gives him a pointed stare. He sighs and slumps back down onto the bed.

"None of us have any clothes. I don't have any money," he realises aloud and turns his head on the mattress to watch her get dressed. Emma purses her lips in bemusement at his blatant voyeurism and throws the towel at his face.

* * *

While Emma shops for breakfast and other essentials Jefferson watches the children. Sitting on the couch they watch television while Jefferson looks out at the view, watching the Charles River roll by. Grace reaches for the hat on the coffee table. She peers at it, rolling the hat back and forth in her hands and bites the insides of her cheeks. Jefferson glances at her, noting her conflicted gaze and plucks the hat out of her hands.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?" Grace asks and follows him when he goes to the window, hat still in his hand. She looks at it longingly.

"You're thinking about what Cora said, about your mother."

"She might have been — "

"No Grace," he interrupts, "she was lying. Don't even think about helping her," he says firmly and Grace nods but he can see she is not swayed. Seeing her mother alive has given her hope and while he does not wish to be so cruel he has to make her believe that there is no hope for her mother's survival. He brushes the scar visible around his neck and after a hesitating moment she touches it.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just a scar."

"How — how are you still alive? The scar goes right around," she looks at him in confusion.

"Wonderland exists with its own set of rules. I couldn't die, no matter what she did. That's what I want you to know Grace; the person who ordered this to happen was Cora. She was the Queen of Hearts and she drove me out of my mind. That's why I don't want you anywhere near her, I don't want you to get hurt."

Grace's mouth opens in horror and she promises profusely that she will never help Cora. As she adamantly speaks a look of outrage far too fierce to belong to a child flares in her eyes and Jefferson blinks before taking her into his arms.

"We have to stop her papa…what if she has mom and dad?" she asks suddenly and pulls back, looking horrified.

"Jack and Wendy…" he says and feels a jab of guilt. After everything that has happened he has hardly spared a thought for them. While it has been a few days for him it has been several months for them. He can only imagine what they think must have happened, no doubt with him as the guilty party. But if they are trapped in Storybrooke then he has to save them, no matter their quarrel.

"Do you think they're all right?"

"I'm sure they are. Don't worry Gracie, we'll find them," he smiles and pushes her gently back towards the couch with Henry, who has been listening. As Jefferson comes close he looks up at him inquisitively.

"Are you and Emma dating?"

Jefferson looks wide eyed at Henry, who stares at him curiously. Grace turns to listen and Jefferson clears his throat, looking between them awkwardly.

"I guess…you'll have to ask Emma."

"You don't know?" Grace asks sharply.

"It's complicated, that's all I can tell you," he goes to Henry and crouches down, staring at him openly. "I care about her."

"You do?" Henry says sceptically.

"I love her," he answers simply and Henry gazes at him in confusion.

"But you kidnapped her and forced her to make you a hat. I overheard Emma and Mary Margaret talking about it."

"WHAT?!" Grace yells and stares appalled at her father. "Papa!"

Jefferson groans and rubs a hand over his face. He sits on the armrest, trying to think of someway to justify his actions when Emma comes through the door, carrying groceries. Jefferson springs to his feet and helps her, leaving an aghast looking Grace to stare after him. It does give him some relief that Henry does not appear as put out, though he has more reason to be. Emma notes their expressions and cocks her head at Jefferson who winces in apology.

"Henry asked me about us and then he let it slip what I did."

"And what was that?"

"The whole kidnapping thing."

"Oh that  _thing_ ," Emma says with a sarcastic grin, placing a bottle of orange juice in the fridge. She shrugs as his desperate face. "This is all on you; I'm not going to bail you out. You did a shitty thing and shitty things have repercussions, like disappointing people."

"I know that and I'm not expecting you to bail me out. I know what I did was wrong but Grace knowing it has been something I wanted to avoid," he stares at his daughter who is watching cartoons again in worry. Emma pats his shoulder with a smile. She has forgiven him for what he had done, understanding his reasoning but that does not mean he gets off scot-free.

As Emma places bread into a toaster Jefferson walks back to Grace and asks to speak privately. Revealing the lengths he had gone to to get her back is a dreadful thing to admit but the more she listens the less apparent her disgust appears. He tells her everything except his part in attaining the apple. He can not bring himself to admit such a shameful sin, not to his daughter and certainly not with Henry in earshot.

"You shouldn't have done that. Emma wouldn't have been able to make the hat work, not without magic."

"I know that now but I couldn't accept it. I was desperate and I thought she wouldn't help me if I just explained it to her. I sounded mad but I wasn't."

"Papa…" Grace utters pityingly, head tilting and he looks away from her. She doesn't have to say it but she knows he is not mentally stable, the one thing he never wanted her to acknowledge. With an effort he turns back and regards her steadily.

"I want you to know that I'm not dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone and I won't," he looks over at Henry who is eavesdropping and nods at him. "I don't want either of you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared," Henry says with a shrug. "For the longest time no one would believe me, I had to see a therapist but I knew I was right. So I  _kinda_  get it."

Jefferson smiles at him. "I wish I had been able to talk to you. We were the only ones who believed."

"You would have been good on Operation Cobra," Henry says affably and then goes to Emma when she calls them over to eat. Breakfast consists of a choice of cereal, toast or scrambled eggs. Everyone helps themselves to what they want and then sits in Emma's kitchenette.

"So when are we gonna rescue everyone?" Henry asks around a spoonful of cereal. Emma glances at Jefferson who shrugs.

"As soon as I figure out what's going on. I tried to call Mary Margaret and Ruby but got nothing. I'm praying that they made it out," Emma whispers, worried and Jefferson stares at her thoughtfully.

"I might be able to help. The hat can find people, if you know where to look," he gets up, piece of toast in hand and places the hat on the table beside him.

"But I don't know where to look," she says dejectedly.

"Do you have anything that belongs to them?"

"Not here."

"Yes you do!" cries Henry and tugs on her hair. "You're their daughter, you share DNA. You can find them using yourself."

"Will that work?" Emma asks Jefferson and he tilts his head.

"Only one way to find out. I'll need a strand of your hair," he says and holds out his hand. Emma plucks a long single hair and lays it on his palm where he lets it fall into the hat.

"Now what?"

"I need you to concentrate on your parents and nothing else. Just picture them in your mind. Try not to think of a place, just them," he offers the hat to her and Emma takes it, looking sceptical but closes her eyes to concentrate.

First she imagines Mary Margaret or Snow as she is really called. Their physical similarity had been striking from the first; they are often mistaken for sisters. The truth is far more bizarre but Emma ignores it and focuses on her mother and father. She had formed an emotional bond with Mary Margaret even before she knew the truth but David is different. He dotes on her unabashedly but Emma is still trying to accept that not only does she have a father but that he loves her to such a degree. She should be a stranger to him but he does not see her that way. The relationship with her parents is not perfect, it is strained and often awkward but she knows they would die for her. She experiences a sharp jab of longing and wishes that they were here. The hat shudders in her hands and her eyes spring open. Jefferson directs her to place it on the ground and she does, stepping back hastily as it begins to swivel slowly.

"I think it's got a lock. Keep thinking of them," he stresses and Emma nods, staring at the hat, wiling it to work. As she does the pendant flares alive against her chest and the hat suddenly spins madly, shooting up into the air. Jefferson catches it as pieces of paper suddenly fly out of the hat to land at their feet. Emma bends down to pick one scrap up.

"They're receipts," Emma says, looking at it with a frown. Jefferson comes to her side to see as Grace and Henry pick up the rest. The receipt is for a coffee shop in Boston, one not too far from where they are. The other receipts are from the same place, stretching back over the last few months.

"Look, they go to the shop around the same time," Henry notes while a slow smile blooms on Emma's face.

"They order coffee with cinnamon on top every time. I know where this is, come on!" Emma waits impatiently as the others hastily finish their breakfast and put on their shoes and then she races from the door while the others run to catch up.

* * *

They arrive at the café beside Boston Common but see no sign of anyone they know. Judging from the timestamp on the receipt they are twenty minutes early so they sit and wait. It is a warm, sunny day and the large park across the street is crowded with city dwellers and tourists. Jefferson, like Grace, has not had the opportunity to venture beyond Storybrooke and they stare at everything appreciatively. The city is massive, far bigger then anything Grace has seen and while Jefferson has seen cities and worlds that dwarf this it is still overwhelming. Storybrooke had proved difficult for him to venture out in, after spending so long isolated but the more time he spent in his own world the easier it became. He will never be like he was, to explore without hindrance and he mourns that silently.

"She should be here by now," Emma says worriedly and stares out of the window at the park. As she does something red bobs in and out of view and Jefferson squints his eyes.

"Is that?"

"Ruby!"

Overjoyed, Emma jumps up and races from the shop and across the street towards the young woman. Ruby seems to be sniffing the air, her nose up and as Emma gets closer she suddenly spin around. At the sight of her she screams loudly and runs forward.

"Emma!" she almost knocks her over as she hugs her and Emma laughs. Ruby pulls back, nose wrinkled. "Where have you been? You smell like home."

"I do? It's a long story. Why are you here? Where is everyone else?"

"Come look for yourself. Henry!" she shouts and swoops down to the boy who smiles, going a little red. Jefferson and Grace hang back as a group of people come running through the crowd. Suddenly Mary Margaret appears, staring at Emma in wonder before she suddenly bursts into tears.

"Emma?"

"Hi," Emma says in a trembling voice and her mother darts forward and pulls her into a tight hug. Emma wraps her arms around her and for the first time since she left she feels herself relaxing.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?" she asks, pulling back. She smiles through her tears.

"I'll tell you about it later. What's going on?"

"But what happened?" she demands emotionally. "You've been missing for months Emma! I had no idea where you went," as she says this she spots Jefferson hovering behind and then something violent flashes in her eyes. Before Emma can react Mary Margaret flies at Jefferson who stumbles back with a yelp.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma shouts as her mother pulls her fist back and punches Jefferson hard in the face.

"You took her! You took Emma and Henry!"

"No I didn't!" he yells and tries to ward off her blows, Grace screaming behind him.

"Snow!" Ruby shouts and drags her away from Jefferson, whose nose is now bleeding. Emma places herself in front of him and stares beseechingly at her mother. Mary Margaret would never punch a man in the face but Snow White will. She has already seen her kick the same man out of a window so she knows she is capable of anything if stirred to anger.

"Don't hurt him; he didn't kidnap me or Henry."

"Why is he here?" she asks angrily and Emma glances back at him. Grace has her arms wrapt around him, looking frightened. Blood runs down his chin and he mops it up with the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

"He's helping me. I wouldn't have been able to find you without him," she says calmly and comes closer to her. "I'm fine, I swear."

Mary Margaret nods but gives Jefferson a quick glare before pulling Emma into her arms again. "She captured Charming, he's been in the tower for months. We've been unable to free him or any of the others," Mary says gutturally and Emma stares at her pale face.

"We'll save them, I promise," she says firmly and hugs her again. As she does Emma spots a woman who has been standing amongst the crowd of onlookers. She smiles at her, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Morgan?"

"Hello Emma, I knew we'd meet again," the witch answers and comes forward. Emma pulls out of the embrace and stares at Morgan. She is dressed casually in jeans and a green vest, a beautiful woman who no one would suspect is actually a powerful witch. The pendant around her neck throbs and Emma grasps it in her fist.

"What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. I have a town house that everyone has been staying at. Shall we?" she gestures down the path and Emma follows, Mary Margaret at her side. She spares a glance back at Jefferson and regards him regretfully. Whatever had been forming between them feels like it is now tattered by Mary Margaret's disapproval and by the poignant look in his eyes he knows it to.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan's house turns out to be a Victorian three story brownstone mansion, one which she has owned since it was newly built. Walking through the front door Emma's frown is forced off her face when she sees August standing in the large foyer, one filled with large potted plants and pictures.

"Hey Emma, long time no see."

"August!" she hugs him and sees more people appearing. Leroy and Dr Whale smile at her from a doorway and she smiles back, feeling odd to see them all in one place. She pulls out of August's embrace and looks at him closely. He leans forward with a squint.

"Looking for wood grain? I think you'll find I'm polished to a nice smooth sheen." Emma rolls her eyes at his dry tone and his expression becomes soft. "It's good to have you back. You to Henry," he adds as the boy comes to stand beside Emma. He looks back at her, more concerned than before. "Were you okay? Jefferson...?"

"I'm fine and he did nothing. I'll tell you what happened later."

As she says this Jefferson walks in with Grace at his side and after a moment August walks over to him, staring at his battered face.

"Were you hit with a brick?"

"Emma's mother," Jefferson explains, gingerly touching his nose.

"Same thing," August says quietly but Snow hears this and glares at him before going to Emma's side.

Morgan stands in the centre of the foyer and asks that everyone come into the living room because there is much to discuss. Emma follows behind, looking around the old fashioned room, spotting antiques and other trinkets that are probably not even from this world. Emma sits on a couch between her mother and Henry and Morgan takes a high-backed armchair before the wide bay window.

"I will try to keep this as concise as possible," she begins, more solemn than Emma remembers her being. "Like many people here I was also trapped in Storybrooke with no idea of my true identity. That changed of course once you broke the curse, for which I am eternally grateful. Of course people and things we have connections to never truly leave us and there were times I felt kinship that I could not understand. I'm sure you here have experienced such times."

"I have," Grace speaks up and she becomes shy at the sudden attention she receives. Morgan smiles and encourages her to continue. "Before Emma arrived my mom would take me to Mr Gold's shop but there was never anything I wanted. But then one day I saw these toy rabbits. One was new and perfect while the other was…cute but like a patchwork rabbit. My mom couldn't understand why I wanted it and neither could I. I just knew that it was mine. It was the one my papa made for me," she turns to her father with a smile.

"See, even the strongest curse can not break the bonds of kinship. That is what I would like you to remember. Cora may be strong but we are stronger because she has no heart."

While this pep talk is inspiring Emma is eager to know what has happened. "How did only a few of you escape? What happened to the others?"

"Yes, I was getting to that," Morgan says peevishly, like her old self. "When magic returned Emrys — "

"Who?" Emma asks.

"Merlin," Morgan clarifies. "When magic retuned we left and came here. I have a few properties in this world."

"You were here before the curse?" Jefferson asks.

"Yes. Like you I to like to travel and have left my footprint in many worlds. Those I like I come back to, thus this house."

"But Merlin isn't here?" Henry asks and Morgan becomes grave.

"No, Cora captured him. While we were here I kept an eye on the town and soon it became apparent that we must return. Not only was Cora throwing her weight around but the government here started to snoop. We came back and kept any agents or others with ill intend away."

"Cora said she did that," Emma says and Morgan snorts.

"She would, that conniving cow. Excuse my French," Morgan adds quickly, looking at Henry and Grace who just smile at her. "We went to the tower she created and freed as many people as we could. Unfortunately magic here is unpredictable and I could not save them all. We were ambushed and he did not escape," she finishes regretfully, growing silent.

"So you've all been living here for months? Haven't you gone back?"

"Of course we did," Snow says beside her. "Once we escaped we couldn't get back in."

"That was my fault," Morgan says guiltily. "When I stopped the people from this world from entering it made it so no one can go through. Once we left we could not go back. The magic here is infuriating," she utters irritably.

"We were waiting for you, Jefferson," August says, looking at him and Jefferson lifts his brows in surprise. "Maybe your hat could get us through and help us to free those trapped?"

"I'll try," he answers hopefully and smiles but it falls when Snow gives him a stern look. "I'll get them out," he answers again and Snow averts her eyes. Emma gives him a smile which he takes comfort from.

"Cora has suppressed the magic of all those who possess it, save her own. Regina, Maleficent, the Genie, the Blue Fairy and Merlin. I imagine she hopes to break them into following her in return for their magic."

"She said that she wanted to protect us from people who mean us harm," Ruby explains bitterly. "But she just captured those who wanted to leave and brainwashed others into staying," she finishes with a low growl and Emma sees with a shock that her eyes flash gold.

"Why is she doing this? Imprisoning those people? What purpose does it serve?"

"It gives her a sense of power, like any tyrant. She demands compliance through fear and control. The people there who think she is saving them are really trading one cell for another. I have no doubt if this world realises the truth they will entrap us just as she has. One or two of us can go undetected but hundreds?" Morgan shakes her head and Jefferson nods along in agreement.

"It's one of the first rules of realm jumping: don't bring attention to yourself."

"So that's what she wants? Power?" Emma asks and watches as Morgan gets to her feet.

"Yes…and possibly something more specific. Jefferson I believe she asked something of you?"

"She wanted me to use the hat. She didn't say what for."

"I have my suspicions but as of now they are unfounded. I may have to talk to the imp," she says, mouth twisting in distaste and she brings over a long, slim wooden box and sits back down. She sighs, sitting back and fiddles with her numerous rings.

"How will we defeat Cora?" Emma asks and Morgan smiles, her mouth curling at the corners.

"Oh you leave her to me. She has always hated me, always been jealous. She tried to poison me," a few gasps rent the air and she nods, sitting up. "I knew that she wanted to succeed me as Grand High Witch by any means possible, I had foreseen it in a dream."

"So what did you do?"

"When it seemed her plot was about to come into fruition I struck. She had always been greedy for power and to rule so I gave her just that wish. I trapped her in Wonderland," a silence follows this revelation and Emma sees for the first time why this woman is regarded as villainous in so many stories. Behind her eccentricities lies the heart of a ruthless woman. Jefferson stares at her with an odd expression, half graduate and half reproach. She smiles patiently, waiting for him to speak.

"How do you travel without a portal?"

"I am the portal," she answers simply and Jefferson sits back, looking stumped. Smiling, Morgan offers the box to Emma who takes it curiously.

"What is this?"

"Something to help you cast your magic. You need touch to accomplish it so this is the best option for you, I think. Even if it is awfully tacky," she says with a snobbish grimace.

Emma opens the box and finds dark stick inside, about nine inches long and the tip is painted a cracked white. She picks it up, looking unimpressed. "A wand?"

"I know, it's dreadful."

"Cool!" Henry and Grace say in unison, staring at the wand like it is the best thing they have ever seen. Morgan leans forward, staring at Emma directly.

"I will train you, if you agree?"

"Train me to do what?"

"Basics first. You can channel magic in its raw form but there is much more that you can do. It will not be easy Emma but you must not give up. I told you before that your capacity for magic is amazing and it is. You far outstrip me."

"Yeah right," Emma says sceptically and tugs on the swan pendent. "The magic you channelled into this could probably sustain a small sun."

Morgan smiles and comes forward, pulling Emma to her feet. "Sweet girl, naive girl…I did not channel a trickle of my own magic into that talisman. All that magic is yours. Think of the possibilities Emma. If magic was accepted in this realm with no fear of subjugation you could sustain a clean energy source that would last for a thousand years."

Letting this wondrous news sink in Emma begins to frown. "But magic has a price."

"Yes it does which is why magic solutions to problems are actually few and far between. But do not worry, this is just early days and you have tedious lessons to attend," Morgan says excitedly and Emma smiles, shaking her head.

"You're really selling this…"

Morgan winks and moves away to talk to Jefferson and Grace. Emma rubs the silver pendant between her fingers, noting for the first time that the throbbing that emits from it echoes the beat of her heart.

* * *

As the day lengthens into night they are shown to their rooms. Even though she is housing a number of refugees there is enough room for each of them to have their own bed. Emma is shown to the top floor and the view from her room depicts the bay in the distance. Dinner eaten and discussions run dry they adjourn for the night and Emma stands in the doorway of Jefferson's room which is across from hers.

"Your nose looks better," she says and he touches it gently. Under his left eye a bruise is beginning to darken.

"I guess I should be thankful that she didn't break it. Your mom is terrifying."

Emma smiles, feeling a little proud of this fact but also confused. "I can't get over how different they are. Regina hadn't just given them new names but personalities. Mary Margaret is almost the polar opposite to Snow."

"It will take some getting used to," he says and leans closer to her, staring intensely into her eyes. "Do you think she'll get used to us?"

"What do you think?" she answers flatly and he slumps a little. She gazes at his face and then darts forward to kiss his unhurt cheek. He responds quickly, moving to capture her mouth but Emma pulls back, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to her first."

"To ask for permission? You're not a child."

"I'm not the one that needs to be rocked to sleep," she retorts and immediately regrets it. He stiffens and leans away from her, his jaw clenching.

"I see."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just scared of ruining my relationship with her. She's my family and I — I don't want to disappoint her. You saw how she reacted."

"Intimately," he mutters, waving at his face. The frostiness that had come over him fades and he looks at Emma in consideration. "I know I'm not fit to be with anyone but I won't always be like this."

"I don't care about that," she says earnestly. "I just need things to be slow. Like snails pace. Sometimes I might even need it to stall," she admits gently and he shakes his head sadly.

"Why are you so scared?"

"When you live your whole life with people walking out or abandoning you it's easier to just…close up and stop things before they start," she confides and opening up about her insecurities makes her feel incredibly vulnerable.

"I understand but that's no way to live Emma. I said I would be as slow as you wished but is it too much?"

"Physically? No," she admits and his mouth quirks. "Emotionally…? I don't want to hurt you because I think you're under the impression that I can keep you stable. I'm not that person, I wish I was but I'm not. One day I might just run and then you'd have to stand by yourself. Don't count on me like that," she admits weakly and he reaches forward to cup her face.

"I'm not using you as a crutch, something to be discarded when I don't need it anymore. You've helped me but that's what people in a relationship do. I don't take it for granted and I'm not as fragile as you think," he says firmly, smiling at her and Emma leans against him.

"I'm a weird commitment phobe," she admits and he cocks a brow.

"I'm the Mad Hatter, I think I trump you in terms of weirdness," he smiles widely and pulls her close, hand delving into her hair. "I don't think you're as commitment averse as you think. Having a child is a massive commitment and you're the sheriff, which takes a lot of responsibility."

"I was awful at it though. If there were actual crimes happening you all would have been screwed," she laughs quietly and he brushes his lips against her softly.

"Come in with me?" he asks, nuzzling against her neck but Emma pulls away.

"Not here," she says and he chuckles as she looks suspiciously around the corridor. He pulls her forward and kisses her thoroughly, leaving Emma dazed when he finally wishes her goodnight and closes his bedroom door. She stares at it, tempted to go after him but turns on her heel. As she approaches the room that Henry is sleeping in she stops as someone comes up the stairs.

"Mary Margaret," Emma says happily and her mother sighs.

"If you still find it weird calling me mom at least call me Snow."

"Right, sorry."

Snow looks down the corridor and then stares at Emma expectantly and she shuffles on her feet. Finally, after an awkward pause, Snow speaks. "Is something going on between you and Jefferson?"

"If there were would it matter?"

"Of course it matters! The man is insane," Snow says in a fierce whisper.

"He's not, not like you think," Emma says. "He's damaged but he only wants the best for his daughter. I think if either of us were in his place we would have done the same if it meant getting our kids back."

"I guess…I pity him for what he went through but Emma that doesn't mean you start dating him."

"I don't even know what we are. Dating? We're like a thousand miles from that. I just feel like he can see the worst in me and won't run away," Emma admits tiredly and runs a hand through her hair. "Look, I know you're concerned — "

"I'm your mother, I'll always be," she responds with a smile.

"You don't have to be, I can take care of myself. If this blows up in my face then that's on me, not you."

"Emma," Snow says and takes her hands. "That doesn't wash sweetheart. You're allowed to lean on me, I want you to."

"I know but I find it hard. I've been dealing with things alone my whole life and that's not going to change overnight or over a couple of months. I love you but you need to be patient with me. I'm not like you."

"You're better," she whispers, squeezing her hands and Emma looks down, not knowing what to say. Snow kisses her cheek, wishing her goodnight and goes to her room down the stairs. Emma watches her go with a swell of feeling and then turns when Henry opens his door. Emma cocks a brow at him.

"Eavesdropping?"

"It's not hard when you're standing right here. Heard what you said about Jefferson."

"Henry I — "

"He said that he loves you."

"W — what?" Emma stutters, staring at Henry in amazement. He nods sagely at her.

"Yeah. He's a little weird but Grace talked about it and I understand why. He was like me, knowing the truth and no one believing him. That can drive anyone mad…so if you are, you know, dating or whatever I'm okay with it."

"You are?"

"Yeah…think of all the places he could take us in the hat," Henry says excitedly and Emma smiles, shooing him back into his room.

"I think you've had enough hat adventures for some time. Now back into bed kid."

Henry crawls under the covers and pulls them up under his chin. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she answers softly and her stomach erupts with butterflies. He has never called her that until now.

"I think you're awesome," he says sleepily and rolls over. Emma smiles at him, almost on the verge of tears.

"Not as awesome as you. Goodnight…" she closes his door and then stops, letting the feeling of elation fill her up. She smiles and walks towards her room and then stops when she reaches Jefferson's. The words that Henry said float around her mind and her smile fades slightly. To be loved for many is a precious thing but for Emma it had been regarded sceptically and at a distance. The word had been frightening and a deal breaker when uttered in the past. Now she stares at the door he sleeps behind and instead of letting her aversion take over she lets those three words bounce around her mind to examine and consider.

* * *

Over the next few days Emma catches up with her friends and begins her lessons with Morgan. The morning after they arrived Emma, Snow, Henry and Grace set forth to buy a supply of clothes but before they leave Snow crouches down to stare apologetically at Grace who avoids her gaze.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she says softly.

"You hurt my dad," she says, angry eyes swiftly glancing at her.

"I know. I was upset because I thought he had done something bad. I was wrong and I shouldn't have hit him. I hope you can trust me again Grace?"

"I don't know…I know he's done some stupid things but I don't want him to get hurt. He's been hurt enough," she whispers and pity flares up in Snow's eyes.

"I won't add to his pain, I promise. Come on, there's a bundle of clothes that you need!" she stands up and ushers Grace out of the door to stand with Emma and Henry on the sidewalk. She turns back to look at Jefferson who has been listening from the living room. She regards him coolly and he inclines his head.

"Will you give me any reason to hurt you?"

"No. I am truly sorry for everything that I've done. Grace is right, sometimes I can be stupid and make the wrong decisions. But everything I have done has been for her. I'm sorry if you got hurt because of that but I hope you can understand?"

"I do," she admits, "but if you hurt Emma for any reason I will break my promise to Grace and break it hard. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," he says with a quiet conviction and the harshness melts from her face.

"Good," she says with a brisk smile and heads toward the door. "We better not keep them waiting," she turns to him and after a hesitating moment he joins her with a soft smile. Closing the door behind him they catch up with Emma and the kids and walk into town, Emma occasionally throwing bemused expressions between Jefferson and her mother.

* * *

The majority of her time seems to be spent sweeping up shattered plates and vases that she has accidentally blown up, which is a small contrivance according to her mentor. What Emma has to achieve is to move an object through the air using her wand.

"I think this stick is faulty."

"You know what they say about poor workmen and their tools," Morgan quips, looking up from a journal she is reading. The wand is an antique and at first Emma had held it delicately until Morgan told her it's just a piece of wood, only made special by the power she gives it, like her pendent.

Emma rolls her eyes and focuses on an empty vase sitting in the centre of a round table. Concentrating she channels a trickle of power into the wand clutched in her hand and then pushes the energy towards the vase with a flick of her wrist. The vase skids across the table to stop perilously at the edge. Morgan had told her that she has to imagine the magic grasping the vase, as if it is an extension of herself, but all Emma seems to do it bash them away.

Focusing again she exhales, trying to calm herself and then tries something different. As a child she had been obsessed with making and casting lassos until the foster family she was with at the time told her to stop. She had imagined herself as Grace Hendricks, roping the Odessa rabbit in seconds. With this in mind Emma begins twirling the wand in the air and a trail of magic follows its process until a shimmering gold rope swings around. Then with a flick of her hand Emma loops the magic around the vase and pulls it towards her. The vase flies up and Emma drops her wand to catch it.

"Well done!" Morgan cries and Emma smiles, pleased with her success. Emma offers the vase back to her but Morgan shakes her head. "No you must keep it as a keepsake."

"Thanks. I only had to pretend I was a cowgirl to do it," she grins and slumps down on the couch, tired but happy. Morgan sits in her chair and picks up the journal again and Emma asks what she is reading.

"I said that Cora may be after something more specific in terms of power. Over the years I have documented the things I have seen or heard about. This journal covers the Enchanted Forest and neighbouring realms."

"Okay, what have you found?"

"I'm afraid it's been staring me in the face. I think Cora is planning on killing Rumpelstiltskin," she utters grimly. Emma pulls a face.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You might not think so but yes. It is imperative that he stays alive."

"Why? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Then I'll explain. Rumpelstiltskin was once a normal, unassuming man but then he came across a creature called Zoso, or the Dark One. He killed him and took his power. He did this by using a specific dagger, a dagger that if wielded can enslave the Dark One to your will. They will follow your bidding absolutely. I think Cora needs a realm jumper to locate this dagger."

"So she wants to take his power?"

"Or use the dagger to control him. I think she may do this at first, humiliate him but the draw of power will be too much to resist."

Morgan rises and Emma follows her up. Her success with magic seems trivial compared to the colossal fight she may be heading into. What use will she be against people like Cora and Gold?

"What do we do?"

"Talk to the imp and if that fails find the dagger before she does," Morgan says seriously, "because if we fail it will not just be those poor souls trapped in the tower we have to save but everyone."

Emma nods, looking apprehensive, and reaches up to fiddle with her pendent which beats against her fingers like a drum.


	13. Chapter 13

The garden at the rear of the house is long and narrow and as Grace walks down it with her father she sees that it is a little too long to be real. The other houses that are adjacent have the same number of windows and at first glance the same length of yard but the eye can be deceiving. Their gardens come to a stop halfway down but this stretch of grass, bordered by apple and orange trees, keeps on going. The house is the same, too many stairways and rooms to actually fit into the semi detached property. This oddity captivates as her father places the hat at their feet. Grace would rather think about the surreal house then her foster parents but her mind lingers on them anyway. Morgan had informed her that Jack and Wendy were trapped with the others in the tower but were unhurt.

"How can you be sure?" Grace had asked, walking beside Morgan as she took them to her house for the first time.

"I have an unbroken link to Merlin," she said, tapping her temple, "we can communicate through dreams. He has been informing me of the ongoing situation and how the people there are faring. He has told me about your parents and they are fine."

"You swear?" she said gutturally and Morgan stopped and leaned down to her.

"I swear on all that I hold dear. Keep them in your thoughts as you are in theirs. Be brave."

"I will — I  _am_ ," she answered fiercely and they had continued walking. But keeping them in her thoughts has been a feat more difficult then she imagined. She is beset with a prickly shame, one her father spots immediately. The sun shines down on their heads as they sits cross legged on the grass, the hat between them.

"Something on your mind?"

"I forgot about them," she utters, picking at the frayed fabric on the hat.

"Who?"

"Mom and dad. I was so busy thinking about saving mom, my  _birth_  mom, that I never really thought they could be in trouble. I thought when we went back it would be like normal," she utters sadly and he shuffles over to hug her. "Even before the curse they took care of me when you were gone. They didn't have to but they did."

"Gracie, don't feel guilty. No one knew what would happen while we were gone. Just try to stay positive, okay? We'll rescue them, all of them."

"I know and I'll help," she says firmly and he smiles at her. As the day of the rescue attempt approaches Grace has been eager to participate, something Jefferson has been hesitant about. Finally they agreed that while he partakes in the rescue attempt she will stay with Ruby and Henry in the garden and aid those rescued. She will not be part of the mission but he still wants his daughter to receive some training while also keeping her in his sights. Since learning that Cora needs a realm jumper he has been watching Grace vigilantly.

"We better get started," he says and gets to his feet, pulling her up with him. He looks around the garden and then flashes a quick grin when he spots a garden ornament in the fashion of Wonderland's white rabbit. He picks it up and throws it between each hand. "The hat can be used in many different ways. Primarily it is used to transport us to the Realm Room."

"Which isn't actually a room," she answers astutely and he smiles.

"Correct. I think of it like a building that never really ends. It goes up and down and sideways forever. Lots of mages spent their lives just exploring the rooms and doors, not even the realms. Some of the doors proved to be impassible and that's always fascinating to study..."

He places the little rabbit ornament underneath an apple tree and then comes back to Grace. He takes the hat from her and Grace watches in amazement as it spins on the tip his finger and a small funnel of smoke appears.

"Can I do that!"

"Not yet…" he shows off, pleased at her awe struck face. As she pouts at him something suddenly floats up from the hat and Grace's mouth falls open.

"The rabbit!" she looks at the apple tree where it had stood but it is gone. In its place is a strange rippling effect, edged in purple and Grace runs over to it. She gets down on her knees and places her face directly before the distortion and sees her father grinning at her through it.

"Hi,"

"How did you do that?" she looks back up to see him looking into the interior of the hat which spins in mid air.

"I directed the hat to a place, the apple tree, and opened a portal to get the rabbit. This is what I'll have to do but on a much larger scale."

He lowers the hat and Grace joins him again. Her amusement begins to fade when she realises the severity of what he has to accomplish.

"You'll be creating a portal, from here to Storybrooke?"

"Yes. One big enough for a group of people to walk through. I'll direct it to the base of the tower and go through while you stay on this side. I'll keep the portal open long enough to get everyone possible out."

"Will it be dangerous?" she asks evenly and he looks at her intensely.

"I won't let anything happen to you. If I thought this was dangerous you wouldn't be helping. All I ask is that you don't wander off or go through the hat," he says emphatically and she nods. For the next hour she practises opening a portal and retrieving objects from all over the garden until she manages to create a portal large enough for him to walk through. Flushed with her success Grace has a sobering thought. Her father wants her to stay here, not only to keep her out of harm's way but as a fail-safe. If he is trapped in Storybrooke and made powerless she is the only realm jumper left that can help.

* * *

Another hot day fades to night, draining the blue from the sky and as a clock chimes midnight Emma mentally prepares herself. Standing with Morgan, Jefferson and August she watches the witch chant something in a sing song voice, the only word that she can discern is Rumpelstiltskin. As soon as Morgan grows silent there is a sharp popping noise and Mr Gold appears in the centre of the study.

"Well that's rude," he says irritably. He is dressed in pyjamas and judging from his mussed hair she must have plucked him straight from bed.

"Apologies but transporting people is easier when they are asleep."

"Underhanded but that's to be expected from you," he says with a grin and then inspects the trinkets that litter her study. He walks in a slow circle and Emma knows that he can not move from it.

"Where is the Kris?" Morgan asks directly.

"Not that it's any concern of yours but it's safe."

"It does concern me when there is a power hungry witch out there who wants it."

"The miller's daughter," he says with distaste and Emma frowns.

"That was Cora? She guessed your name?"

"She was told it, she didn't  _guess_. But a deal is a deal and she got to keep her baby."

"Regina?" Jefferson asks, looking intrigued. "Imagine what could have been avoided if you took her…"

"I know, it still rankles a wee bit. But telling old tales is not why I am here," he says and comes to a stop before Morgan. He smiles at her, gold eyes twinkling.

"You may think the dagger is safe but one day she will find it and use it against you. If that happens it will only be a matter of time before she kills you with it and takes your place as the next Dark One. We cannot let that happen."

"While your concern is touching I do not need your help. She will never get the dagger," he says and then suddenly stiffens. He pats down his chest and legs before his eyes swivel to Jefferson who holds a wavy styled blade in his hand and the top hat in the other.

"Looking for this?"

"Give it back!" he comes forward but is pushed back by an invisible barrier.

"Cora won't be able to take it, not without someone like Jefferson. Did you see how easy that was for him?" Emma asks with a smirk and Gold glares at her.

"It's a fake!"

"No it's not," Morgan says calmly and takes the dagger from Jefferson. She turns to Gold, eyes pinned to his. "I do not take this from you to tease or to use it against you. Just to show you that you are not as infallible as you think, especially here. Cora must not get this dagger, so in correlation she must not get her hands on Jefferson or his daughter."

"What do you want?"

"Keep them safe and out of Cora's clutches and I will give the Kris back and promise to never use it against you. Do we have a deal?"

"I was already keeping an eye on them. Their well being is in my best interest," he says, looking peeved. "Fine, the deal is agreed," he holds out his hand and Morgan offers the dagger. He snatches it and in a blink it disappears.

"Thank you. Now as I'm sure you're aware we are planning a prison break tomorrow," Morgan says briskly and sits in an armchair. Gold wobbles his head.

"I may have heard about it," he says in a bored tone. "Not getting involved, as it would be counterproductive to stray into the realm of someone who wants to capture me. I have other concerns," he eyes Jefferson swiftly and then winks at Emma before he vanishes.

"Why did you give the dagger back?" August asks angrily as soon as he is gone.

"I will not enslave someone's will, not even someone as foul as him," she explains sternly, her eyes flashing dangerously and August steps back, looking conflicted. Morgan comes to Emma and Jefferson, staring at them intently. "Are you both ready?"

"No," they answer in unison and quickly smile at each other.

"Good. Calmness is always a bad sign. Remember, get in your places and work from the bottom up."

"What will you do?" Emma asks.

"I thought about casting a sleeping spell over the guards but the magic is so unpredictable that I may make  _us_  fall asleep by mistake," she worries at her lip as Jefferson smiles suddenly.

"You don't need magic to make people unconscious," he says with a wicked grin. "I can knock the guards out, leave it to me." Emma's mouth thins but she has to concede that it is a good plan.

"Good. I will unlock any door with a spell and others will rescue the prisoners, directing them to the portal."

"What about Cora?" Emma asks.

"Leave her to me," Morgan says with a smile and Emma shivers. The gleeful look in her eyes promises something worse than death. Jefferson stares at her with an odd blankness, his thoughts and feelings hidden.

* * *

Emma rises from bed, unable to sleep. She glances at the clock and sees that it is three in the morning. Her mind goes over every possible scenario relentlessly, focusing on successful and horrible outcomes. Stressed she leaves her room and walks quietly through the house. At first she thinks that everyone is asleep but when she passes a door ajar she doubles back and sees a familiar shape.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" she asks, coming to sit beside Jefferson. He sits before a sewing machine, bits of fabric laid out before them. He pulls a needle and thread through a piece of velvet and Emma sees at once that something is not right.

"Doing this keeps me calm. I've always been good at making things," he says, not looking at her. "I was born into the wrong profession…" his voice is rough and his hands shake. Emma takes the needle and fabric and places them on the table.

"You're nervous? So am I."

"I'm frightened, not nervous," he admits, looking at her. "I'm scared that she'll take Grace, scared that she'll kill you, scared that she'll get me," he finishes in a weak voice and Emma takes his hand.

"I'm frightened of those things happening, wondering about my dad. But you can't let yourself give into that fear. We just have to do our best in the face of whatever happens. Hopefully we'll have luck on our side."

"You're far braver then I am. You're fearless," he whispers, staring at her admirably.

"You can't be brave and not be scared. I was shitting myself when I saw that dragon, didn't know what the hell I was doing but somehow I got out. Anyone could have done it, it was blind luck."

"See that's still brave, others would run away," he says with a smile and reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear, staring at her lovingly. Emma looks down, the thing that Henry confided running around her mind, and pulls on her long tresses. When she looks back up to speak he silences her with a kiss.

Love is like a bridge. Some people never step on it, because they never have the opportunity or are frightened when they have. Some people test it, like someone toeing cold water and they either slide in cautiously or jump in. Emma has never stepped on such a bridge, though she has acknowledged it in the past. A bridge that it built between two people in an expanse that can be crossed and those in love can meet in the middle. Over time they can move closer or further away but the bridge still remains unless destroyed beyond construction. Emma feels as if she is at one end while he is firmly in the middle, waiting for her. Others have either left, stayed on their side of the bridge or come face to face with her when she hasn't moved an inch. These are people who loved her more than she could give, who expected more. Jefferson waits and waits as she slowly takes a step forward, one carefully after the other, but never more than she is ready.

 _Being in love is being brave_ , she thinks that night as they make love. You give you heart and trust to someone and expect them to keep them safe, leaving yourself open and vulnerable. But this, for the first time, is a mutual exchange and she hopes that not only will her heart be kept safe but that she can do the same for him.

* * *

Jefferson had gone through the hat first, spiking the drink of the guards but he had only been gone a few minutes before he returns triumphantly. There had only been four guards, two at the gate and two patrolling. The situation proves ideal and the rescue party moves through the portal and back into Storybrooke. As they approach the base of the tower Emma voices her doubts aloud.

"This is too easy _,_ " she says as they step quietly past the sleeping guards at the entrance.

"Yes, I was thinking the same," Morgan whispers with a frown. "Keep your wits about you. Be vigilant," she utters and everyone nods. Emma watches her as she begins to mutter something under her breath and closes her eyes. She lifts a hand and pretends to fit a key into a lock and turn it slowly. Emma can see the effort on her face until suddenly there is a loud clicking noise from all around her: the sound of every cell door being unlocked. Her doubts forgotten with a flush of success Emma races with August to the broad stone steps that spiral upwards.

Like the odd house that Morgan owns the tower is larger on the inside and far less gloomy then Emma expected. The first prisoners wander out of their cells in a daze and Emma realises that cell is not the right word. The room beyond is not a prison but someone's home, their living room and kitchen visible. It seems Cora has put some of her prisoners in gilded cages but still a cage just the same. Emma stops a little old lady who she vaguely recognises as the town librarian from heading back in.

"You're free!"

"I know, thank you but I have to get my cat."

Emma watches in bemusement as the old woman bundles her enormous ginger cat into a basket and then hurries away with August, who is directing the prisoners towards the portal. Pushing this slight oddity away Emma runs, wand held tight in her fist and shouts at people to run. As she approaches the top she sees a man ushering others away and her heart leaps.

"Thank god!"

"Emma?" Charming turns and his face breaks into the happiest smile Emma has ever seen. She runs to him and is pulled into a fierce hug but she only allows this to last a few seconds.

"Go! Sno — mom is down there waiting for you. Go!"

"Not without you," he says firmly and as he does a guard appears behind him. Without thinking Emma waves her wand in the air and whips it forward and the guard topples over. Charming looks back at her with wide eyes.

"I'll be fine," she says and he gazes at her proudly. He kisses her forehead.

"I'll help free the others. We won't leave without you," he repeats and runs into a room and drags out a couple who do not want to leave. Ruby's statement that some people have been brainwashed is right. Leaving her father to pull people along with him she runs upwards, passing familiar and unfamiliar people. As she reaches the top she comes to a door that will not open. She pulls and rattles on the handle before tapping the lock with her wand but the door remains stubbornly locked.

"It's no use Miss Swan, she won't let me go," Regina says through the small barred window and Emma jerks back. The face through the bars is gaunt and thin and her eyes are ringed with dark shadows. Emma comes closer and sees that the room beyond is an actual prison cell, cold and unforgiving.

"The door should be open; someone unlocked them with a spell," she says hurriedly, avoiding her gaze. August shouts for her below and Emma turns, conflicted and Regina smiles sardonically.

"Those doors are open because she allows them to be. You play chess with my mother you had better be good. I learned that a long time ago…" she turns away from the door and sits down on her cot. She looks at her hands.

"It — it's a trap?"

"Of course," she answers with a smile but it lacks her usual cruelty.

"For who?"

"For you and anyone else who possess magic. Don't you see? She knew that you would try to rescue these people, she lured you here."

"What are you talking about?" Emma wraps her hands around the bars.

"She wants more magic than what she naturally possesses. She has drained mine and so many others. Next she'll get yours, now you've tapped into your supply."

"She's made you powerless?"

"I have power but not enough to do anything. That is why she hasn't killed us, we are a supply that keeps on giving," she says all this dryly, defeated and Emma stares at her horrified.

"I have to stop her!"

"You can't. Miss Swan —  _Emma_ ," she says desperately and comes to the door again. "You have to keep Henry safe from her."

"Why?" Emma asks, her stomach plummeting.

"She uses the people we love as leverage, she always has…is Henry okay?" she asks and her voice trembles.

"He's fine. Look this isn't the time or the place for this. I could leave you or…"

"Or?" Regina asks with a small smile and Emma holds her tongue. "I remember you, from the ball. You wore a mask but I know now that it was you. I tried to do what you said, get away from my mother but she stopped me. She killed someone I loved, just because she could."

Emma stares at her mournful face, now drained of any maliciousness and comes closer to the door, eyes hard. "After everything you've done I  _should_  leave you here, just walk away but then I'd be no better then you. Do you want to stop your mother?"

"…Yes," she whispers after a long silence and then she repeats it again more firmly.

"Then stand back," Emma says and waves her wand. Unlocking the door is useless but why only target the lock? With a push of raw magic Emma blasts the door off its hinges and Regina emerges looking impressed despite herself. For the first time since she arrived Regina grins in amusement.

"A wand? Well that's…charmingly old fashioned."

"Whatever, me and this stupid stick just saved your ass."

They run down the steps, the tower now empty, and move pass the stirring guards. As they run towards the portal Snow and Charming appear at her side, casting mistrustful glances at Regina.

"Everyone is out but there's no sign of Cora," Snow says.

"This is too easy, I don't like it," Emma mutters and turns back to look at the tower as they reach the portal. Jefferson's eyes flash when he catches sight of Regina.

"What's she doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Jefferson," she says breathlessly and he rolls his eyes at her. In a sudden whirl of wind Morgan appears, looking grim.

"She has escaped; there is no sign of her anywhere,"

"She's up to something," Jefferson grits out and turns to look at Grace who stands on the other side of the portal with Jack and Wendy, finally reunited. As he watches the little old woman who was rescued first moves to stand behind Grace and then places a hand on her shoulder. Grace looks up and smiles at her and Jefferson gives the librarian a friendly nod in greeting. When the curse was in effect she had posted library books through his letter box but throughout all those years she never said a word. Jefferson looks back at Emma as she moves to cross the portal.

"If she's not here…" her eyes immediately focus on the garden which is now milling with people and Jefferson runs through before she can voice her suspicion. The others follow him and feverishly look at each person, trying to spot Cora.

"Grace? Grace?" Jefferson yells, panic beginning to creep into his voice and Emma's stomach tightens in fear. The girl had just been standing by the portal with Jack and Wendy but they are now sprawled on the grass. Emma drops to her knees and checks to see if they still breathe, noting with a shock that Wendy is pregnant. She stands back up with a sigh of relief as they appear unhurt, just asleep. Jefferson looks around frantically and Emma thrusts the hat at him.

"Use it."

"That woman is not taking my daughter, I'll kill her first," he hisses and then with a crazed look spins the hat. Emma looks around for Henry and sees with a swooping relief that he is standing with Ruby and her Granny. They come over to her and she explains what has happened.

"The librarian? She sitting under that tree," Henry says and points. Emma runs and sure enough the old lady is sitting with a blanket around her and a cup of tea in her hands. A fat ginger cat is sitting in the branches of the tree above. The librarian looks up in surprise when they suddenly halt before her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where is Grace? The little girl?" Emma asks and the woman blinks rapidly.

"I — I saw her just a second ago. She went into the house," she points to the open French doors and Emma runs in that direction, shouting at Henry to stay and Regina follows after giving her estranged son a pained expression. Henry stays, spotting the old lady's cat above. Concerned the woman asks Henry what is happening.

"They think someone took Grace."

With a surprising show of vigour the old lady gets up, places her tea cup on the grass and hurries after Emma. The cat stays in the tree, its tail lashing the air lazily and stares down at Henry. Where the portal had once been a funnel of wind appears for a few seconds and then just as quickly disappears. Jefferson is gone.

* * *

"You're not Miss Lewis," Grace says aghast as the sweet old lady she had been talking to disappears and Cora reappears instead. She has been tricked.

"I'm afraid not," she takes Grace by the shoulder and looks around the study for something. With a shrug she picks up a vase and places it on a table before Grace.

"I'm not going to help you!" Grace shouts but the woman frightens her and she shrinks back when Cora flashes her a displeased look.

"You will if you want to see your papa again. All I need is one simple thing and I know you are a very bright, talented young lady. This will be easy for you."

Grace shakes her head, unable to struggle out of Cora's grip. "You're a liar! You said that you would tell me where my mother is but you didn't!"

Cora smiles and lifts up Grace's head sharply to stare into her eyes. "Didn't I?"

As Grace blinks in confusion two things happen simultaneously. The door bursts open and Emma and Regina spill in as Jefferson appears through a portal. Jefferson and Emma rush at Cora before they are abruptly halted, feet stuck to the ground. With the speed of a snake Cora holds a ball of flame in her hand and Grace flinches away from the flames.

"Everyone keep their distance."

"Don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you want," Jefferson begs, his eyes crazed and Cora smiles at him.

"Good. I want you to retrieve something for me," she answers amiably and as she speaks Emma notices that a portal is turning silently in the air behind Cora. She glances at Jefferson and realises that the strain on his face is not just fear but effort. Cora begins to turn around and Emma forces herself against the magic, teeth bared and Cora's eyes snap back to her.

"The magic you have is astounding. Pity to see it wasted on someone as talentless as you," she says and before she can react Cora places her fingertips against Emma's heart. Immediately the magic drains away like a torrent and Emma's legs go weak. Her heart races and then struggles to beat, causing Emma to grimace in pain. Finally Cora steps away and Emma slumps in exhaustion. It feels as if she has not just sapped her magic away but also her strength. The swan pendant lies cold against her chest but the portal is now large enough for someone to walk through.

"Please stop! Don't hurt anyone. I'll do as you wish your majesty," he cries. Calling her that title seems to have a softening effect because she suddenly pushes Grace forwards and she runs to her father. He hugs her tightly and then pushes her towards the door. "Grace go, now."

Too frightened to argue Grace stumbles from the room, her face streaked with tears. Once she is safely gone Jefferson approaches Cora, looking terrified and she watches him with a small, smug smile.

"I honestly do not know what either of you see in this craven," Cora utters. "At least Regina gradually saw him for what he is but you Miss Swan, you surprise me."

"I don't really give a shit what you think," Emma mutters listlessly and Cora smiles dangerously.

"What a princess you are. You do realise that if you had eaten the apple intended to kill you the curse would have been broken? Which, if I am not mistaken, is all that Jefferson wanted?"

Emma stares at Jefferson in surprise and he shakes his head at her, eyes pleading. "I didn't know that about the curse, I swear. Don't listen to her Emma, she's just messing with your head."

"If you don't want to lose your head again, Hatter, do as I say," Cora says stridently and Jefferson stiffens. He turns to her and Emma sees that the portal he has created is now a yawning opening, dark and unfathomable and a wind begins to stir her hair. With a laugh so startlingly insane it makes the hair on her neck rise Jefferson roughly grabs hold of Cora and jumps into the portal. The magic that had held Emma immobile disappears and now with Jefferson gone the portal wreaks havoc. Emma, Regina and a large quantity of the room are sucked into the portal.

* * *

Emma lands on her feet and then falls to her knees while Regina stumbles beside her. Jefferson is standing in the middle of the room, a manic grin stretching across his face and Cora glares at him. All around them the room is littered with objects from the study, glittering against the dark floor.

"Why settle for the Kris?" Jefferson is asking and points at a door. A frenzied energy rolls off him in waves but underneath it is a cold fury, calculating and shrewd. "Through there they have a cube that is a hundred, a thousand times more powerful than the dagger!"

"Jefferson," Emma says worriedly and he flicks his eyes to her and for a moment he looks sane. But then he grins at her just as manically as before.

"What is it about villains? They always aim too low. I have hundreds upon hundreds of realms here that offer unlimited power. Take your pick!"

"Do not play games with me, Hatter!" Cora hisses, lifting her hand but she suddenly freezes and the manic delight on Jefferson's face disappears in a blink.

"My name is Jefferson and don't think you can overpower me here. This is my domain," he says scornfully and the way he says it causes a shiver to run up Emma's back. For the first time the power that he wields truly hits her. As she contemplates this a door appears, sliding unseen into place between a gull wing door of a DeLorean and a wardrobe. The door that appears is plain and simple with a round brass handle. The only thing that distinguishes it from the others is a sign on the front:

**DO NOT ENTER**

Seeing this door causes a knowing smile to curve Regina's mouth and she nods once at Jefferson before moving towards it quickly. Not knowing what the door is but feeling certain that it cannot be good Emma tries to rise but she is still too weak. Jefferson smiles horribly at Cora, who is now red faced with fury.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"You'll have nothing," he whispers and pushes her towards Regina. He grabs the handle, twists and opens the forbidden door. Emma has the briefest glimpse of what lies beyond before she snaps her eyes shut. Years later when she tries to explain Emma can only say one thing: nothing. Whatever lies beyond the door is not darkness, as some people imagine nothingness to be. It is not a lack of light but more an unending  _feeling_  of emptiness that is also solid. It is so perverse, so insulting to everything rational that she has to close her eyes or go mad.

"Goodbye mother," Regina says and then Emma hears a wail and risks opening her eyes. The door closes softly and the screams from Cora are cut off, not even an echo remains. The door then fades away as smoothly as it appeared.

"You pushed her out?" Emma asks Regina but she does not answer. Jefferson comes to her side, looking very pale and helps her to stand. The madness that had taken hold of him is seemingly gone and in its place is a relief that makes him look as drained as she feels.

"She's gone."

"Thank you Jefferson," Regina whispers and he turns to her.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Thank you all the same," she gulps and Emma sees with a shock that Regina is crying. Pretending not to notice Emma slides her hand into Jefferson's and he laces his fingers through hers.

"How do we get home? Four people arrived here…" Emma lets her voice drift away. They need a fourth person to get home or they are stuck. While this realisation strikes fear into her Jefferson smiles and walks to the centre of the room and flourishes his arms around.

"Don't forget where we are or what I can do," he says, sounding like his old, slightly arrogant self. He exhales and looks upwards at the shadows and then lifts his hand up. Immediately something begins to glint in the dark above and Emma watches in wonder as something flies down straight to Jefferson's waiting hand. It is Rumpelstiltskin's dagger.

"I called you magnificent before and you truly are," Regina whispers with a grin, eyes still watery. Emma frowns at her and then jerks back in shock when Gold suddenly appears before them with a pop. If he is annoyed or scared that Jefferson has his dagger he does not show it, in fact he looks pleased.

"Well done getting rid of the old bat, knew you had it in you."

"We can celebrate later. I'll return this if you take us back. None of us has any magic left for the return trip and I can't bring Morgan here like I can summon you," Jefferson explains but Gold lifts a finger and wags it.

"Not so fast. I said that I would call on your services and now is a good a time as any."

"What do you want?" Emma asks weakly and Gold smiles.

"A name and then your boyfriend locating the owner of said name," he says but behind the joviality is a glimmer of anxiety. Emma looks over at Jefferson.

"It's up to you," she says.

"If I can find this person I will but first you take us back. I need to know if Grace is okay."

Gold sighs and ushers everyone to crowd around him and hold hands. Almost everyone within the room hesitates, staring at each other with distrust before they gingerly link hands. Jefferson squeezes Emma's fingers and she does the same. Before they had been sent shooting through the hat but travelling with Rumpelstiltskin is different. With an ear popping sensation they disappear from the Realm Room and appear in the now shattered study. A hole appears where the window had been and books and glass litter the floor.

"Yeah, your little magic tornado did some damage, should have mentioned that," Gold says, tapping his chin and Jefferson races from the room, calling out Grace's name. Emma follows him and they find Grace in the now dark garden with her foster parents and Henry. Emma pulls her son in for a hug and watches as Jefferson comforts Grace. Regina is wisely missing but Emma feels certain she is not far.

She looks around at the garden now lightened with paper lanterns and candles, looks at the worn faces and with a flare of spontaneity she uses her father as support and stands on a chair to shout to cheers that Cora has been defeated. At this news a weight lifts from the crowd to be replaced with a palpable sense of merriment and as she shares drinks with her loved ones and friends Emma finally feels content.

* * *

**_note:_ **

_Rejoice the witch is dead! XD_

_This chapter was actually longer but I decided to move that extra part to the next chap. I know Emma is the hero but I wanted Jefferson (and Regina) to be the ones to finally defeat their abuser. Also wanted a showcase of his power. No one else can use the realm room, only realm jumpers and I like the idea that they have control over it to some degree._

_As for what was through that door I leave it up to you but I imagine it was something Lovecraftian where sanity is lost after a single glance..._


	14. Chapter 14

The celebration lasts well into the night and now as the sun rises people sleep in drunken stupors, dreaming of bygone days. Emma wakes slowly and then groans, lifting a hand over her eyes. She had felt liberated last night, her friends and family around her and all thought of danger forgotten. They had won, they were alive and that was worth a thumping head the next morning. As she squints at Jefferson lying beside her and massages her aching head she wishes she practised a little more temperance. Jefferson blinks awake and Emma hovers her hand over his face, shielding him from the dim light but he groans in pain.

"My head...how much did I drink?"

"Enough…for a lightweight. Snow drank you under the table," she says proudly and he buries his face in the pillow in shame. Emma lays her hand against the side of his head and threads her fingers thorough his hair, playing with it gently. Her gaze becomes distant and small worry crease appears between her eyebrows.

"Something on your mind?"

Emma sighs and turns to look up at the ceiling. "Did I do the right thing freeing Regina? I said that I didn't want to stoop to her level but now that she's free she'll come after Henry."

Jefferson is silent before he lightly shrugs. "The way I see it she would have got free anyway. Don't worry about Henry, we'll keep him safe," he reassures firmly.

"I don't think she'll give up until she has him back. She is relentless," Emma rubs the back of her hand over her forehead and Jefferson leans over to kiss the side of her head.

"Then we'll have to go somewhere she can't get to."

"The hat?" Emma asks, turning to him.

"From the start I've told you that I want to get away from her, take Grace to a different realm. I'm still considering it," he whispers, eyes gazing into hers.

"I dunno, it's a big commitment…" she peters off, looking uncertain and hurt flashes in his eyes. He turns his face away, jaw clenched.

"We don't have to stay in the same realm together, I'll take you wherever you want," his voice is stiff. Emma looks at him sharply and then makes him look at her.

"I meant that it's a big commitment for everyone involved. If I left with Henry I want  _all_  my family with me. I can't expect Snow or Charming to come with me because I need to get away from Regina. It wouldn't be fair."

"Right…" he mutters, face a little red. Emma smiles and sits up, pulling him with her. Hand in his she gets out of bed and he follows her into the bathroom where she turns on the shower. He runs a hand through his messy hair with a grimace as he brushes his teeth but his wince fades when Emma pulls her vest over her head and steps under the shower. He drops the brush back into its jug and laughs when she grabs his hand and pulls him into her wet arms.

* * *

The unstable tornado that had transported Dorothy to Oz had laid waste to Kansas but Morgan's study might as well be just as wrecked judging by the disapproval she casts upon Jefferson. Creating a portal without something to contain it is a rule never to be broken as he could have not only brought the house down but the entire street. Luckily there had been no casualties and the only thing sucked into the portal had been priceless trinkets belonging in the study and Jefferson had promised to collect every single piece that now litters the floor of the Realm Room. He stares around at the destruction blearily, shielding his eyes from the sun. The shower had taken some of the edge off the hangover but his head still thumps and as someone opens the door with a screech Jefferson winces.

"Looks like someone needs some hair of the dog," Mr Gold says loudly and Jefferson turns to cast him a baleful look but he is not alone. Standing beside him is Belle and Jefferson smiles faintly at her in greeting.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm adjusting," she says with a small shrug, her antipodean voice blessedly soft.

"Thanks to you," Mr Gold says and steps gingerly around the broken bits of the study. He looks at Jefferson fixedly, a half smile constantly in place.

"Are you here for Regina?" Since the rescue attempt Jefferson has been divided when it comes to his old friend. On one hand there is still an eager part that wants revenge while the other does not wish to stir up any more animosity. It is her unpredictability that gives him pause.

"You released Belle with the intention of setting me after Regina, like a hungry hound after a rabbit. I could have killed her but as we both know there are fates worse than death. I released Cora from her imprisonment and let things play out until the time was right."

Jefferson cocks a sardonic brow. "That came back to bite you, didn't it? She came close to killing you."

"But she didn't which brings us here and now," Gold responds sharply and walks over to Belle who has been inspecting the contents of the study. Her quiet absorption is strange but Jefferson can't judge. She had also been incarcerated but without the luxury he had been surrounded with. Gold takes her hand and she turns, blinking.

"We've come to ask you to do something," she says clearly and her tone offsets her vague appearance. Under it there is a sharp mind.

"You want me to find someone?"

"My son, Baelfire," Gold answers softly and Jefferson nods.

"If I do this I want a guarantee from you, a deal."

Gold smiles, shaking his head. "If this goes successfully I won't be making any more deals," he turns to Belle with a smile and she nods at him encouragingly.

"This isn't for me but for Emma. Regina is licking her wounds but it's only a matter of time before she comes for Henry," Jefferson explains but Gold shrugs.

"Can't help you…but maybe you should have more faith in Miss Swan. I've been lead to believe she is quite extraordinary. Maybe Regina should be the one running scared, not the other way round."

"I don't doubt Emma's ability for a second," Jefferson says hotly. "I just want her to live without that threat over her head."

"Don't we all? But such is life…Regina is friendless, powerless. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes to some foul end by someone or other looking for revenge," Gold utters and then gestures impatiently at Jefferson's hat which sits before the gaping hole where the window had been. "Let's not draw this out any longer. Find him," he demands in a shaking voice.

Jefferson picks up the hat and offers it to Gold. "Think of him, where he is. I should be able to pull him from wherever it is."

"I don't know where he is, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Gold utters brusquely. "I do however know where he  _was_."

"And where's that?"

"Ten years ago he was in Tallahassee, Florida but since then his trail ran cold."

Jefferson shakes his head. "Pulling someone from their time line is risky, they can become disturbed…How did he end up here?" Jefferson asks, intrigued with this mystery then with the possibility of upsetting Gold's son. "Is he a mage?"

"No, he's just a boy…or a man, I should say. He was transported here by a magic bean," Gold says and sadness glitters in his eyes. He looks down into the interior of the hat and then closes his eyes.

"Once you feel you have a lock give the hat back to me," Jefferson whispers and Gold nods. His brows contract as he concentrates and then he suddenly thrusts the hat at Jefferson who places the now spinning hat in the centre of the room.

"Everyone stand back. He's going to be plucked from wherever he resides," Jefferson says breathlessly, a little excited and sweeps the floor of debris with his foot. The hat turns, growing larger every second until the mouth of it faces downwards. Jefferson shoves a leather couch under the hat and not a second later a man falls out and lands on the cushions. A silence stretches, broken by the now smaller hat hitting the floor and rolling back and forth on its rim. The man, Baelfire, looks at Jefferson with startled brown eyes, completely bewildered. Jefferson smiles widely.

"Hi."

"W — where am I? What the hell —" his question is cut short abruptly when he spots Mr Gold and he stares at him in utmost shock. Mr Gold gives him a shaky smile, opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Belle stares between the two dumbfounded men and takes a step towards Baelfire.

"Don't be frightened, everything is all right," she whispers kindly and Baelfire tears his eyes to her and blinks, as if he hadn't noticed her before. She smiles, coming closer and gestures at Gold. "Do you remember him?"

"Of course I remember him, he's the Dark One," he mumbles and Gold's eyes fill with tears.

"No, not anymore. Bae —" he stops, to overcome with emotion to speak for a moment, "I'm going to destroy the dagger, I'm going to give it up like you wanted. You — you have no idea how long I've spent trying to find you. Look at you," he whispers and comes forward, "you're a man now."

"Father…?"

Baelfire stares at the crying man with a strange look that shifts from joy to reproach and his shaking hands fist the couch. Jefferson backs away toward the door, not wanting to encroach on such a private meeting. Belle nods at him and mouths thank you as he closes the door.

* * *

She sits under the shade of an apple tree with the story book spread out across her lap. On her head is a straw hat and she looks out from beneath it with a friendly smile as Emma approaches. The garden is quiet and peaceful, in direct contrast to the raucous party the night before. Emma had seen Miss Lewis retire early, her cat following behind her at it's leisurely pace. Now that cat is bathing in a patch of sunlight, its ginger fur shinning.

"Henry's book," Emma says and Miss Lewis smiles wider. She is a handsome old lady but her skin is very pale and paper thin, like someone who is battling an illness. Silver hair is pinned up in a bun and pair of glasses are perched on her nose. Brown eyes peer keenly through them, eyes that have been surveying the order of a library for years. She is the very picture of a librarian but where a quiet severity should be there is an air of mischief about her instead.

"Only Henry's through loan," she answers and pulls out a library card from its pocket and hands it to Emma. On the front written in a neat hand is the name Mary Margaret.

"Right, she gave the book to Henry," Emma hands the card back. "I can only imagine the fine she's clocked up," Emma says with a laugh and sits beside her.

"All librarians will tell you better a late book then no book at all," she slots the card in place and closes the cover. Her hands run over the front and she smiles faintly in thought while her hands tremble. Emma takes a closer look at her and feels certain that the woman is ill. Just as Emma is about to ask Jefferson appears in the garden.

"Well I did what Gold asked. He's talking to his son upstairs."

"His son is here?"

Jefferson nods and glances at Miss Lewis who is leafing through the book again. Emma stands and goes to him.

"Who was he?"

"I dunno but I had to pull him from the past, from Florida. I didn't want to intrude so I left."

At the mention of Florida Emma blinks but quickly dismisses the thought. She looks down at Miss Lewis who is still engrossed in the book and speaks quietly.

"There's no sign of Regina and Morgan can't find her," she whispers.

"I should be able to locate her…but there's no need to worry," he says and Emma cocks her head. He runs his hands down her arms. "I can either deliver her the same fate as she gave me, strand her in a realm or we can find a world to live in,  _all of us_ ," he stresses.

Emma stares at his hopeful eyes and turns away, staring at the sunlit garden and then at Miss Lewis. She is looking up at them now, her expression unreadable. Moving to a different world, avoiding everything here, is tempting but Emma knows that the situation is more complicated.

"I'll need to speak to them first."

"Of course," he answers but Emma wonders if he is just saying that. The ginger cat rises from the grass and rubs against Jefferson's ankles and he bends down to stroke him.

"We can talk about this later," Emma says and he straightens, bringing the cat up with him. The cat purrs against his chest and rubs its head against his chin.

"Sure," he says and goes to Miss Lewis who holds her hands out for the cat.

"Dinah likes you," she says with a smile and he settles the cat on top of the book. Jefferson grins and scratches Dinah under his chin before gazing at Miss Lewis seriously.

"Thank you for bringing me all those books. I would have gone stir crazy without them."

Miss Lewis inclines her head and looks down at the cat. "Bringing them to you was part of the curse, I never even questioned it. It's nice to finally talk to you," she says and her voice catches slightly. Emma narrows her eyes thoughtfully as Jefferson leans down to kiss Miss Lewis on the cheek before straightening. He turns to Emma, oblivious to the librarian's strange reaction.

"Snow and Charming are taking Henry and Grace, along with a bunch of other kids, to the common. You coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," she says and he nods before walking back into the house. Emma stares at Miss Lewis and sees that a smile curls the corner of her mouth.

"Have I been caught governess?"

"Alice?" Emma utters and sits back down weakly. She is stunned. Miss Lewis turns to her and Emma mentally overlays a much younger face over the one before her. She is small and almost aged beyond recognition but those warm brown eyes are just as bright as before. Emma whips her head around but Jefferson is gone.

"I imagine you have lots of questions?"

"I thought you were dead, they all do," Emma says as she turns back. Alice nods, looking down at her cat who is falling asleep.

"As you can see I have lived to a very old age."

"Why didn't you tell him just now?" Emma asks and Alice stops stroking the cat's fur.

"Because I do not want to cause them anymore grief," she replies and looks at Emma soberly. "I am dying and my time is  _very_  short. If they know the truth they will have to mourn me all over again. I will not inflict such pain on them."

"I'm sorry…" Emma says softly but her sadness is mixed with conflict. "How can I keep this from them? You're alive. You lived," Emma stares at her, still stunned and Alice reaches over to take her hand.

"I did die, Jefferson saw that but I was revived. I managed to make a living for myself there, as a writer. I got married, had more children, grandchildren…" her voice drifts off as tears rim her eyes. "Time in that realm, like many, moves differently. I grew old, had a full life and then the curse plucked me from there and placed me in Storybrooke as Miss Carol Lewis," at this she smiles. "Regina has a sense of humour."

"A sick one," Emma mutters, thinking of Alice delivering books to her estranged husband for all those years. "You had no idea who you were?"

"None. I only started to doubt when you came to town and Jeff could finally leave that awful house. Then the curse was broken and I remembered…" she sighs and looks down at the cat again.

"You couldn't bring yourself to tell them?"

"I tried, so many times but I couldn't. I never thought I would see them again and now I am an old lady…You must think I am a coward but it would be cruel to tell them now when I have so little time left."

Emma bites at her lip, deeply conflicted. She can understand not wanting to give someone hope only for it to be snatched away, to save Jefferson the awful pain that will occur once Alice dies. But she can not keep that truth from them, as heartbreaking as it is. Alice must see this conflict because she squeezes her hand and smiles.

"Do not fret governess. I am not so selfish as to lay this burden on you and expect you to carry it in silence. When I am gone I would like you to give Jefferson this." From beside her she picks up a thick envelop and hands it to Emma. On the front is written the name  _Jeff_.

"But —" Emma stares at her, dismayed and holding back tears. Alice tilts her head sadly.

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. I was going to leave the letter before I left."

"Where are you going?"

Alice shrugs with a faint smile. "Who can say? Beyond has a nice ring to it, it doesn't sound so final."

"If you're ill you should be in a hospital," Emma reasons, clutching the letter in her hand. Something crinkles inside, like a chain.

"If it was possible for them to treat me I would be but they can't. The malady that almost killed me was not cured but…suspended with medicines. The curse kept my health in limbo, never improving but never getting worse. Now that it has been broken I will succumb."

"But Jefferson can go to that realm and get the medicine you need!"

"If I was younger, perhaps but I am well over a hundred years old."

"You are?" Emma is impressed despite the sadness of the occasion.

"Yes. It's my time Emma," she says and squeezes Emma's hand again with a pitying look. Emma shakes her head in bewilderment. She should be the one comforting Alice. Before she can say anything meaningful Alice gives her sleeping cat a hug, who then wakes up disgruntled. She stands and places Dinah beside Emma.

"You're going now?"

Alice nods and inhales deeply, steeling herself. "Yes, the longer you put something off the harder it is to accomplish. Don't be sad, I've had the opportunity to see my family and know that they are both loved and cared for," she gives Emma a significant look, one conveying acceptance, gratitude and understanding.

"You don't have to be alone," Emma whispers and Alice gazes at her thoughtfully.

"Everyone here leads odd but fantastic lives. We could pass people in the street and they would only see strangers but for many we are as familiar and loved as family. They know of us; they dream of our stories, write them down to share with others. This might be my fanciful mind but I think as long as they remember us we never truly die. Soon I will be gone from  _this_  place but somewhere someone will read about a little girl discovering a rabbit hole and Alice will start her adventure again. That way we live forever."

A wondrous smile curves Emma's mouth as she considers this while Alice picks up Dinah and settles him on her lap. Emma scratches under his chin and he meows.

"What about your cat?"

Emma looks up but Alice is gone, the garden deserted. She gets up and calls out her name but receives no answer. Confused, Emma picks up the letter, ruminating a thousand possibilities of Alice's whereabouts. Emma flicks the letter against her fingers and walks to the foyer where Jefferson and the children are waiting. Between his hands is a piece of string, he is showing Henry how to play cat's cradle. Emma stares down at the envelop, troubled and debating whether she should hand it over when Grace looks up from the game as someone descends the staircase behind Emma. As she turns she feels an inexplicable sense of ominous fear and the pendent flares hot against her chest as she recognises the man on the stairs. He freezes and his mouth falls open in disbelief.

"…Emma?"

Behind him is Gold and Belle, the latter looking confused while the former wears an inscrutable expression. Emma backs away, unable to take her eyes off him until she bumps into Henry behind her. She spins around, eyes wide and wild and convulsively grabs his shoulder. Jefferson comes to her side, frowning heavily.

"What's wrong?"

But Emma can not make herself speak. She hastily looks over her shoulder and then runs for the door with Henry, unable to stop herself. No rational thought enters her head, just the desire to get away. As she races down the front stairs Jefferson and Grace call after her and then after a pause Baelfire joins in with their concerned voices.

* * *

_**note:** _

_Just a reminder this was written before Neal was introduced._

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Emma? What's going on?" Henry asks as Emma hurries along the street towards the park. She has her hand wrapped around his arm and tugs him forward without answering. Annoyed and a little frightened he stops and pulls out of her grasp and Emma spins around, looking frantic.

"Henry! We have to go!"

"Why? I don't understand what's wrong. Who was that man?"

Her eyes widen and flick between his before looking over his head warily. Henry says her name again and she focuses on him, looking deeply conflicted.

"I — I don't know what the hell is going on Henry. That man…" she trails off, unable to go on and begins walking slowly toward the park. Henry looks up at her thoughtfully.

"You know him?"

She nods, biting the inside of her cheek as they enter the common and something erupts in his stomach as a possibility enters his head. The man had been tall, brown haired and with brown eyes and even though he had glanced at him the resemblance had been uncanny. Of these half certainties Henry says nothing, not wanting to voice something that may be refuted. Emma had told him that his father had died heroically, he had been a fire fighter and Henry had taken some pride in that but now he stares at Emma in confusion and the awful suspicion that he was lied to settles in his mind.

"Was he really a fireman?"

Emma stops abruptly, her back to him and turns around slowly. Her eyes swim with tears and her shoulders slump as she nods. "He was, I swear."

"But he's not dead?"

Emma shakes her head and her face crumples. "I'm sorry Henry! I thought it would be easier if you thought your dad was a hero but — but wasn't able to be in your life. The truth was he just disappeared, I thought he had abandoned me and I — I…" Emma come to a halting stop as a look of realisation comes over her face and she looks back towards the house.

"You shouldn't have lied to me," Henry says reproachfully and Emma looks back guiltily.

"I know. I wanted to spare you from the truth because it sucks."

"I could have handled it," he answers and goes to her, looking less severe. Emma stares at him with sorrow and swallows before speaking.

"I'm really sorry Henry. I'm an idiot,"

"Yeah you are," he says and she gives him a watery smile. Henry looks back the way they had come. "That was really him? How did he get here?"

"Jefferson used the hat to get Mr Gold's son…" as the full implications sinks in Emma's mouth downturns. Henry looks incredulous.

"Mr Gold is my grandfather?"

"What?"

Emma and Henry turn to see Snow and Charming approaching. Charming is frowning in confusion. Emma visibly relaxes at the sight of them and she hurries over to them quickly. In a halting, breathless voice she explains what has gotten her so anxious and as they listen their faces grow troubled.

"Do you think Gold knew the whole time?" Snow asks and Emma shrugs.

"I have no idea."

They move to a bench and sit and Charming puts his arm around Emma. Physical displays of comfort from her parents had been accepted awkwardly but now Emma relaxes back between them, feeling more at ease. Emma explains as much as she is able to and Henry listens carefully, noting not for the first time how upset she gets talking about her past. For all her apparent toughness his mother is really quite vulnerable.

"I want to see him," Henry says firmly but Emma looks uncertain.

"If you want to I won't stop you but let me speak to him first."

Henry nods and gets to his feet, eager to head back. Emma stays seated, unable to move and Snow reaches over and takes her hand.

"You'll be okay Emma, we're here."

She smiles at her and Charming nods in agreement. Emma releases a pent up breath and gets to her feet and like a soldier heading into combat she walks with her head down, shoulders hunched and her hands squeeze into fists.

* * *

But when they reach Morgan's house they find Belle, Gold and his son gone. While Henry is disappointed Emma feels light headed with relief. She had put on a brave face but the truth is she is terrified of seeing him again. For the longest time she has blamed him for leaving her without so much as a goodbye but after what has transpired she looks back on what happened differently. The man on the stairs had not looked a day over twenty three and the clothes he had worn were a decade out of style. With a fresh wave of pain Emma begins to suspect that the scorn she has placed on him for so long is misplaced. Needing answers but fearing them she looks around for Jefferson and after a fruitless search locates him in the study which leads out into the garden.

"Jefferson? I've been looking for you everywhere," she says and just as her parents had put her fears to rest Jefferson has a similar effect on her. But her relief at finding him twists when she realises he is hunched over a letter and Emma's stomach lurches with guilt.

"You dropped this when you ran away," he says softly and his voice is thick with tears.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you before I freaked out," she explains and sits opposite him. He looks up at her and his eyes are red raw but dry.

"She left me a letter. She wrote down what happened to her," he swallows and looks down at the paper in his hand. "I always said she was a great story teller and this proves it. She — she had adventures, like she always wanted," he looks up, smiling proudly but his eyes begin to well up. Emma reaches over and takes his shaking hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry. She told me that she lived a long, happy life. She was over a hundred."

"She wrote a hundred and fifty but she always did like to embellish…" he peters off and sits back with a sigh and Emma gets up to sit beside him.

"Are you okay?"

After a pause he shakes his head and then turns to her with a weak smile. "I just wish I could have told her I was sorry."

"She knew," Emma whispers. "I know there's no use telling you not to be sad and I understand if you have to grieve but she told me something that made me smile," Emma tells him about Alice's belief in literary characters living forever if people believe in them and he does manage a wistful smile and even a chuckle.

"What does it say in the story? Six impossible things before breakfast? That's her all right," he stares down at the letter again and shakes his head with nostalgia. "I still can't believe I didn't recognise her. I feel so dumb."

"Don't, she looked completely different."

"Still, I should have known…" He puts the letters back into the envelope and shakes out something Emma rightly guessed is a chain. A silver pendant swings back and forth as he holds it up and Emma sees that it is a figure of the white rabbit.

"Is that for Grace?"

He nods and his jaw clenches. "I can't tell her, at least not yet. If she knew the truth it would destroy her. I'll give this to her, tell her it was her mother's but the rest…not yet," he places the pendent back into the envelope and Emma remains silent. It is not her decision but his, whatever her feelings on the matter.

"Mr Gold's son his Henry's father," she says abruptly and he turns to her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"The man you pulled out of the hat, Baelfire."

Jefferson stares at her, stuck for words until he shakes his head, uncomprehending. "I don't understand. How can he be?"

Through a difficult speech Emma once again explains what happened to her ten years ago and Jefferson listens. As she finishes a look of deepest guilt settles over his face.

"It's my fault he wasn't there. I took him from 1998, took him before he knew the truth about you being pregnant. Emma," he whispers apologetically but she shakes her head.

"This isn't your fault. It's just a crappy situation…god I feel like a chump. For so long I blamed him for not being there, thought that the only reason he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth was because he found out about the baby and ran scared. All that anger and spite, shutting myself off and for what?" she shakes her head again, gaze for away and angry.

"Have — have you spoken to him yet?" he sounds nervous and Emma turns to him and gazes at him silently before speaking.

"Henry wants to see him so I'll have to. God this all so fucked up," she grumbles. "I don't even know what I'm gonna say to him."

"Thinking about running?"

"You have no idea," she smiles sarcastically. Jefferson stares at her seriously and Emma lets her face grow blank. "This doesn't change things between us," she explains awkwardly and he continues to stare.

"Are you sure? I understand if —"

"Nope, stop right there," Emma demands, holding up her hand and Jefferson stops with a smile. "Trust me that bridge is burnt and gone, there's nothing left."

"Good," he utters a little possessively and leans over to her. His mouth is soft and warm and Emma swipes her tongue along his bottom lip and he growls into her mouth. Pent up emotions needing an outlet they pull at each other, hands fisting clothes and hair until Emma straddles him, panting into his face.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Exactly why we should continue," he leans up to her mouth again but Emma moves back. She licks her lips, tastes the salt that had been on his skin from the tears he had shed. She cups his face tenderly and he blinks at her.

"I want you but I think we should take is easy. You just found out something tragic," she says softly and his hands fall away from her listlessly.

"I'm okay," he stresses and then narrows his eyes. "I won't over lean on you because of this, if that's what you're worried about?"

"No and I don't care if you do. I know I said not to but I'd be heartless if I told you to suck it up. I'm trying to say that you don't have to hide what you're feeling with sex or whatever. I won't get pissy because you're mourning someone you love. I'm not the jealous type."

He laughs. "I am," he sighs and reaches up to brush her long hair over her shoulder. "She told me in the letter that mourning twice for someone is redundant and I'm trying to take that to heart but…"

"It's hard."

He nods and lays his hand against the side of her face, his eyes gleaming softly. "Even so I'll honour what she wished…I know you don't like overblown shows of sentiment and it might be in bad taste but I've never loved anyone as much as I do you."

"Jefferson…" Emma sighs, shifting on top of him. Declarations of love from her own parents make Emma squirm. Showing and voicing her feelings is something she will never be able to freely express, the opposite to those who are so passionate. At first Emma had written off her feelings for Jefferson as pity and lust but the more time she spends with him the more flimsy this excuse becomes. His love is evident, fiery and intense while Emma comes with hers slowly, hesitant. Her love needs to be tended before she gives it over but for the first time she sees that it is something worth nurturing despite the fear of doing so.

"Emma," he says, matching her tone of exasperation with a smile. He captures her lips softly, kissing her gently before standing up and taking her with him. Emma is so engrossed in the kiss that she does not realise they have company until someone clears their throat.

"Don't mean to interrupt," Charming says gruffly, keeping his eyes averted. Emma jumps away from Jefferson, red-faced and feeling like a teenager. The night of the party he had witnessed their affection and had been, to put it mildly, flabbergasted.

"Is everything all right?"

"Gold is back with his son," he says and Emma immediately sobers of embarrassment. She feels Jefferson's hand in hers and squeezes his fingers for strength as they follow Charming out of the study.

* * *

He stands as she enters the room and a nervous smile hovers over his mouth. Emma stops behind the couch, putting it between them and stares at him. Ten years have left their mark on her but he doesn't look a day older then she remembers. Even his clothes are a decade out of style. He is a man out of time.

"They've told you what year it is?" she asks steadily and the smile on his face falters.

"Yeah. It's 2012 and I've pretty much been missing for ten years," he steps towards her but Emma stiffens and he halts. "Emma, there's so much I need to say, to ask —"

"What did Gold tell you?" she interrupts, keeping her emotions in check but her hands shake.

"He told me about Henry," he says softly and his eyes shine with wonder. "Is it true? I need to hear it from you."

How easy it would be to lie, to hurt him as he hurt her but she would be inflicting a cruel pain, one that she now sees he does not deserve. Instead she simply nods and he exhales a pent up breath and sits.

"I got your message to meet and I was on my way. But I got abducted by a hat," he deadpans and Emma smiles for the first time since entering the room. She sighs and walks around the couch to sit opposite him.

"I was going to tell you about the baby but you didn't come."

"I was going to, I swear. Ten years," he says and shakes his head sadly. "I've missed so much."

Emma looks over his head at the window, biting the inside of her cheek. They had both missed so much of Henry's life. She breathes out a shaky breath and he regards her intently, eyes travelling over her face. Emma smiles sardonically.

"Now I'm the oldest."

"Emma," he whispers and reaches over for her hand but Emma withdraws it. She stands, clearing her throat and Baelfire sits back.

"What's he like?"

Emma turns to him with smile. "Smart, more smart then I'll ever be. Persistent, dedicated, optimistic…he's beautiful," she finishes with a soft smile and he stands and moves before her.

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" he begs and takes her hand in his. Emma shifts on her feet, uncomfortable with the contact.

"It's up to Henry. I just don't want any trouble Bae," she warns.

"There won't be!"

"Tell that to Gold."

"Don't worry about him," he says with surprising grit. "He's promised to give up the power now that I'm back and I'm expecting him to uphold that promise. He knows what's riding on it."

"Will he do it?"

"Now that he knows Henry is his grandson he'll do everything in his power to protect him. He might not be able to destroy the power he possesses but I've made a deal with him: he gives control to someone who will not misuse it or I'll never speak to him again. My father is a coward but I hope he proves me wrong this once."

Emma is surprised at the abhorrence in his voice. Whatever had happened between them it seems their reunion did not bury the hatchet. Curious Emma asks him how he ended up on Earth and Baelfire explains. Voicing his story is cathartic, after hiding his true identity for so long.

"You were taken in by good people?"

"Yes, I was lucky. I know it was difficult for you."

Emma says nothing, looks down and then jerks when he lays his hand against her cheek. She looks up at his pleading eyes, a gaze that she had in her youth adored but as he leans down to kiss her Emma backs away, shaking her head.

"No. It's been ten years. I was a teenager when I met you and I'm not that person anymore. I'm sorry but it's not going to happen."

"It might be ten years for you but it's only been a day for me. Do you expect me to pretend I don't love you? To move on?"

"I'm sorry," she says sincerely and his eyes burn with torment. Wanting to comfort him but not wanting to give him the wrong impression Emma stands awkwardly, avoiding his hurt gaze and then turns to the door when it squeaks open. Henry peeks in and Emma goes to him quickly.

"Can I see him now? I can't wait any more," he says, staring at his father who looks at him in awe. He looks overwhelmed and the hurt at Emma's rejection fades away.

"Hi, Henry."

Emma smiles at her son and nods in encouragement. With his storybook under his arm Henry walks hesitantly towards Baelfire and then offers him the book.

"Do you want to look at this with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," he says in a shaking voice and Emma watches them sit beside each other and flick through the storybook. Henry, who looks so much like Baelfire, smiles at his father's astonishment at the story and Emma leaves them to talk.

* * *

"I need a drink," she says and searches through Morgan's impressive liquor collection. In one of her many rooms Emma had found a bar.

"How about a cocktail? If I do say so myself I make a mean Pina Colada."

Emma turns to see Mr Gold sat behind the bar, a cocktail shaker in his hands. She narrows her eyes at him and sits on a bar stool as he makes a drink for her. It's only now that she allows herself to concede the familial resemblance between Henry and Gold, one she had dismissed.

"Drink up."

Emma picks the umbrella out of the glass and points at him with it. "What's the catch?"

"On the house dearie. I don't charge family."

Emma groans, rolling her eyes and he grins at her. "He said that you promised to give up your power but I don't think you will."

"As long as Regina is still hovering around Henry is not safe."

"I can protect him."

"Of course you can Miss Swan. But if there's anything I've learned it's not to underestimate your enemies. Always be five steps ahead and ready to pull out the rug from under them just when they think they've succeeded."

Emma frowns at her drink. "And how do you plan to trip Regina up?"

"Just when she thinks she's won. She'll come after Henry, it might be tomorrow it might be ten years from now but make no mistake she'll come," he says forebodingly and Emma stares in worry.

"She won't get Henry," she whispers fiercely and he gives her a surprisingly soft smile.

"I'll make sure of it. Don't fret pet, I'll make sure she doesn't bother anyone ever again. Happy endings are back, the curse is broken and loved ones reunited. It would be counterproductive to my frankly magnificent plan if she attempted to spoil this ending."

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do?"

"That's for you to find out," he says and stands up.

"What about your power?"

"What power?"

He disappears, leaving Emma confused. She picks up her glass and contemplates it before she throws the cocktail down the sink. As she turns she comes to a sudden stop and lifts a hand to her chest. The chain around her neck is heavier than before and in the mirror behind the bar Emma sees next to her round swan pendant is a tiny dagger. Heart racing she traces her finger along the dull wavy blade, staring at her stunned looking reflection.

* * *

Though the house has more rooms then reason dictates it can not accommodate the population of Storybrooke. So that night Jefferson and Emma help the inhabitants back into the town that was once their secret prison but now it could become a place of true refuge.

"Once everyone is settled in we'll call a meeting at the town hall about the last few months, give people a chance to say their bit. Then we can see who wants to stay or not," Granny says brusquely as she stands at the mouth of the portal, which is situated before the bed and breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby agrees and hooks arms with her grandmother as they walk back into their town. Emma watches them with a small pleased smile. After everything that had happened to these people they deserve some happiness and control over their lives. Now they have the autonomy to make their own choices and to live their life as they see fit.

"You've been fiddling with that dagger all day," Jefferson says, drawing Emma out of her thoughts. She looks down and removes her fingers from the new, odd pendant. Emma stares at him with a conflicted expression.

"It freaks me out."

"Then take it off," he says as he opens a portal directly to someone's apartment.

"And risk it getting into the wrong hands?"

"Emma you have the power to make Gold do a jig if you wanted," he laughs and Emma bites her lip, imagining it.

"As tempted as that is I don't like that I have control over someone, even if it is him."

"Then don't use it."

The portal closes as the last person crosses over into Storybrooke and Jefferson yawns and stretches. Emma moves to him and reaches up to touch his face. His eyes blink tiredly and Emma tilts her head.

"You haven't asked me about Baelfire."

"Should I ask?" he stares at her seriously and Emma moves closer to him, her hands against his chest. They had talked about Baelfire visiting Henry every few days but not about the past that he and Emma shared.

"It's nothing. I told him that I had moved on."

"I don't think he has," Jefferson says quietly. "Not that I blame him but I saw they way he looked at you."

"You're not  _really_  the jealous type are you? Because I'm not into the whole chest beating, testosterone crap," Emma says bluntly, trying to diffuse the tension. Jefferson's mouth quirks but his eyes gleam oddly.

"Don't worry, no chest beating," he whispers but the dangerous gleam in his eyes says otherwise. Emma thinks he would like the challenge, to prove himself to her but she does not need him to.

"Henry wants him in his life. That's his choice and I support it. But he knows that we're not together and never will be. If he can accept that you should be able to."

Jefferson nods, looking a little abashed. "I'm sorry. I was worried…today has been rough."

"I know," she says softly and slides her hand into his. She stands on her toes and kisses his mouth before smiling up at him. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Pick a place, somewhere beautiful."

"As you wish," he whispers into her ear and pulls her against his chest and Emma watches as the hat spins and opens onto a breathtaking scene. The sound of waves and humidity drifts through the portal and a moon too large to be real shines down. Hand in hand they cross over to the beach and the hat spins slowly until it lands softly in the grass.


	16. One Year Later

The room, like many in the mansion, is empty but for the things they will leave behind. Piles of old magazines lie at her feet and she steps around them as Jefferson crosses through the portal carrying a stack of books. After a year they are finally moving the last of his possessions. Emma stares at the pictures on the walls, about to ask Jefferson if he wants them when one catches her eye. On the wall beside the door is a child's drawing in a frame. With a smile Emma takes it down from the peg and gazes at it. Stick figures accompany a scrawling signature in the corner: Paige.

"You framed this?" Emma asks as he comes back through the portal. A wistful expression comes over his face as he comes to her side.

"When you arrived and I could finally get out of this place the first thing I did was go to Grace. She was on her way to school and when she got there I talked to her. I prayed that she would remember who I was but she had no idea. It hurt but after all those years of being apart I finally got to speak to her. She dropped this as she went into class and I kept it. In a house full of stuff meant for her this was the only thing I treasured."

He gently takes the picture from Emma and walks through the portal to hang it up on a wall. Emma watches him, once again stung by how lonely he had been and then walks to the window as laughing voices catch her ear. The bottom half of the window is still boarded up after Snow broke it but through the top panels Emma can see Grace playing with her baby sister. Wendy watches them from the swing and waves up at her and Emma waves back. Wendy's and Jack's daughter is now over a year old and Wendy had confided that they had never been able to conceive. But that changed once Emma broke the curse. Having a biological child of their own did not make them abandon Grace, as Emma had once been abandoned, and for that she is eternally grateful. Grace is their daughter as much as she is Jefferson's…and now as much as she is Emma's.

Around the young girl's neck a pendant swings and Emma can just make out the little white rabbit. Jefferson has given Grace her mother's gift but hasn't told her the full truth yet. Emma does not intervene. The choice is his even if she believes it will be harder for him to tell her the longer he waits. Emma told him this once and while he sees the sense of it he can not bring himself to inflict that pain on Grace. Emma is drawn from her thoughts as Dinah, Alice's cat, appears from under a rose bush and heads towards Grace. The cat has moved from mother to daughter.

Emma now has two homes, one in Storybrooke and one with her parents beside the Enchanted Forest. The inhabitants, who think of her as their saviour  _and_ princess, are spread out between the two worlds and she finds herself constantly going back and forth. It's tiring but she is never bored.

"When are Henry and Bae getting here?" Jefferson asks and Emma looks at her watch.

"Any minute now. I'll go downstairs and wait for them. You all right here?"

"Yeah, I think that's everything," he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as he passes and Emma makes her way down the stairs to wait for Henry and his father to arrive.

* * *

"Jefferson said that famous witches and wizards are gonna be there. I asked if it's Gandalf or Dumbledore but he says it's a surprise," Henry says in an excited rush and Baelfire smiles.

"Merlin not enough for you or has the shine worn off?"

"He's kinda grumpy."

"You would be to if your wife stuck you in an oak tree for a hundred years."

They talk animatedly as they walk up the hill to Jefferson's mansion, one about to be deserted. As they reach the gates someone steps out from behind a tree and Henry halts in surprise.

"Henry," Regina says with a jittery smile but the eyes that flick to Baelfire are steel.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asks and his father steps in front of him. Regina manages a small smirk at this act of obstruction.

"Is it true that you're leaving?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. You'll never see him again," Baelfire says and Regina flashes an angry, desperate look at him.

"He's my son! You have no right!"

"This is what Henry wants," Bae explains calmly, and looks down at Henry. "We asked him if he wants contact with you and he doesn't."

The anger that had flared in her eyes dims and she looks at Henry miserably. "Is that true?"

Henry nods, looking at her from being his father's back but seeing the tears that spring into her eyes he steps forward.

"After everything that you've done I don't want to see you. You hurt people," he says and while his words are uttered harshly his eyes glimmer with conflict. Tears fall down her face and the usual regal baring she carries disappears as she slumps in dejection.

"I love you and I know that you don't believe it but it's true. Please, please don't go Henry. I'm alone and I miss you so much," she confesses gutturally.

Henry averts his gaze, not able to witness the hurt on her face. He looks at his father who has a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I could write to her?"

"Henry," Baelfire warns, shaking his head. Henry turns back to Regina, whose eyes are puffy and red. The manipulating and intimidating woman he knew seems to be gone but she could be acting.

"It's been a year and you haven't tried to take me. Why?"

Regina blinks before she speaks. "Because I didn't want you to hate me even more then you already do."

"And because Emma would come after you and if she comes after you so does my father," Baelfire counters and Regina gives him a withering glare, more like her old self. Baelfire walks up to her and she stiffens, lifting her chin.

"You can threaten me, I don't care. I just want contact with my son."

Baelfire looks back at Henry who nods and comes forward. "If I write to you do you promise not to hurt anyone or try to kidnap me?"

"Yes," she breathes and as Henry agrees a beautiful smile blooms over her face. Baelfire blinks, struck with the sight despite himself and then reaches for Henry's hand.

"Send your letters here and they'll be delivered to us," Baelfire says grudgingly and narrows his eyes at Regina. "If you break your promise you will face the consequences."

"I won't, unlike Gold I keep my promises," she says scathingly, never taking her eyes off Henry. Baelfire's jaw clenches and he draws Henry away. As they reach the front stairs the door bangs open and Emma flies out, shouting out Regina's name. But as Emma reaches the gate Regina is gone.

"It's okay Emma," Baelfire says, "she wanted to talk to Henry."

Emma goes to Henry and pulls him against her side, asking him if he is all right. Henry nods and explains what he wishes to do. Emma's face grows harsh as she listens but now that Henry has seen how unhappy Regina is his pity has made him stubborn. He will not be swayed and Emma can say nothing to change his mind. Emma leads Henry and Bae into the garden where Jefferson is waiting with Grace, Wendy and the baby.

"Everything okay?" he asks as a grim faced Emma comes to his side.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here."

Jefferson nods and opens a portal to their other home. "Don't wanna be late for the ball."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Emma grumbles and walks into the castle belonging to her parents with a thrill of excitement she can not deny.

* * *

On the anniversary of the curse being broken the King and Queen host a ball in celebration. This is to be the first ball, one of many and Emma sits on her throne beside her parents and tries to smile at the cheering crowd but it is more like a grimace. Being royalty is something that she fights against but the people expect the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming to act the part. As this only happens once a year Emma bears it and tries to enjoy herself but people bowing and curtseying leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Jefferson bows to no one and never will, not after the injustices he has faced from so called royalty. But as she makes her way through the crowd who look at her with reverence he bows with a mock flourish of his arm and Emma shakes her head with a grin.

"I will never get used to this," she moans and he straightens.

"Good. The only reason I'm not rallying for a revolution to topple the monarchy is because I happen to be dating a princess. Be kinda hypocritical of me."

"If you tried I wouldn't hold it against you," she offers her hand and he pulls her against him. The beautiful dark blue dress she wears billows between them and Emma has to confess that dressing in such attire is fun, like a child who gets to ransack a period costume department. Jefferson has abandoned his love of paisley for a simple white shirt, black breeches and boots and he cuts a very dashing figure.

"You looked like you were sucking lemons up there," he says with humour and Emma purses her lips.

"I was. Mom and dad, all this comes naturally to them but I can't do it. They understand but I wish I could fit in. Sometimes I wonder what person I would have been if I had grown up here with them. No curse, no knowledge of Earth…"

"You probably wouldn't slouch for one. Oww!" he rubs his chest as Emma jabs him with her finger and then straightens her back up with a wiggle. Smiling, Jefferson cups her face. "You don't need to fit in, you shouldn't have to. They take you as you are or they can all throw themselves in the lake."

Emma smiles and leans into his touch. "I like it when you get indignant."

"Don't doubt yourself. You're amazing."

Emma smiles but rolls her eyes at the praise and he captures her lips and kisses her hard. They back away from the dance floor, arms around each other and escape down a quiet corridor, up towards their room but before they reach it they are waylaid by two people who suddenly appear before them.

"Hiding from the hoi polloi?" Morgan asks with a smirk and Emma presses a hand to her chest in shock. The witch has a nasty habit of sneaking up on you.

"Something like that," Emma confesses.

"At least they haven't printed your face on tea towels and memorial plates," Morgan says seriously and Emma has to stop herself smiling. She can be quite odd sometimes but she knows she does it to put people at ease. Maybe one day she will have to act the same.

"Enjoying the ball?" Jefferson asks Merlin and the gold eyed man shrugs.

"You've been to one you've been to all."

"Such a misery guts, don't listen to him. It's smashing," Morgan enthuses. "But even so we've come to say goodbye."

Emma blinks in surprise. For the last year Morgan has been training her and Emma had just graduated up from Apprentice to Witch. While she has improved greatly there is still much she wants to learn.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"Home," Morgan answers simply. A wooden door with a tor and lake engraved on it comes faintly into Emma's mind.

"I can take you there, if you like?" Jefferson offers but Merlin shakes his head.

"We do not need assistance. As you well know there are other ways to travel to realms. Worlds press up against each other and in some places where they touch the fabric of reality is thin. We find those thin places and pass through."

Jefferson nods with a hungry look in his eyes. Emma knows he would like nothing more then to find those places but it seems even if he did he would not be able to travel as Morgan and Merlin can. They are from a different realm and operate with their own rules.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't see why not. In fact I think it would nice if you visited us. I'm sure Henry would like to see Avalon?"

"Are you kidding? He'd never leave. Well, you'll have to tear him away from the wizard with the scar first," Emma jokes but then grows serious. "Don't I have more to learn?"

"Of course but so does everyone. There are many things I still have to discover as much as you. I think your time as a student is over, at least one who needs a mentor. Don't worry Emma," Morgan says and grasps her arm, "you'll be just fine."

"Do you want this?" Emma asks suddenly and touches the small dagger against her chest. Morgan looks at it and for an instant a hungry gleam shines in her eyes but she backs away.

"No. I said that I would not bend someone's will to my own but the truth is the power is far too tempting. It needs a good, unselfish person to wield it and that is you Emma."

Emma looks at her incredulously but says nothing. With a nod and a wave the witch and warlock disappear in a whirl of wind and leaves, leaving Emma and Jefferson alone. He takes her hand and leads her up to the room they share and moves towards the battered looking top hat but Emma stops him.

"You don't want to get away?"

She shakes her head. "Not right now," she whispers and tugs on his shirt. With a crooked smile he comes to her and she leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As music plays and people dance they fall into bed and attempt to make love. As he kisses her throat, his teeth grazing her skin, he grunts in irritation.

"Were you sewn into this dress?"

"I used magic," Emma says and then laughs at his frustrated face. He moves between her legs and sweeps up her numerous underskirts which makes Emma laugh harder as they drift over her face. She tucks the dress under her chin and looks at him under her lashes.

"Well can you magically undress?"

"No, I'm gonna make you work for it," she says sweetly and then gasps when he suddenly rips her stockings off her legs. She sits up and pulls him towards her for another rough kiss. Panting and eager they undress as much as they can before falling back onto the bed and making love hurriedly, swept away by passion. When that lust is sated they lay together, clothes and bed sheets twisting around their bodies. Curled up at his side Emma notes that he is staring at the hat thoughtfully and Emma asks what is on his mind.

"Something you said earlier, about the type of person you would be if the curse hadn't happened and you grew up as a princess."

"I can't even imagine it," she says and settles her head against his chest.

"That's the thing, what if you didn't have to imagine it?" he looks down at her and his eyes are shinning with an idea. "Travelling to other worlds is something even people on Earth are familiar with, even if they don't know it's possible. But there's something else they imagine, something I'm intrigued by."

"What?"

"Parallel worlds," he says and Emma sits up. "Maybe there is a world, identical to this one, where you  _are_  that princess and I never went to Wonderland."

"Can you travel to those worlds?" the idea of her life going down a different path, of seeing herself as a completely different person, is oddly captivating.

Jefferson makes a so so gesture with his hand. "When I was a student it was talked about and apparently some mages did it but I haven't been able to find a way," he confesses but does not look perturbed. On the contrary he looks fired with possibility. He had confided to Emma that staying in one place for too long gives him itchy feet and that is a desire that Emma knows all too well. He is, at the core, an explorer. He reaches over for the hat and Emma can't suppress a thrill of excitement. But as he grabs it she sees Henry's storybook on the bedside table and her excitement dwindles.

"All this sounds amazing but even if it is possible I can't go. I have responsibilities, we both do."

"I know that and I'm not leaving Grace for anything," he says adamantly and settles the hat on his lap. "My reckless youth is far behind me but I admit I'm curious. If I could just find that place, know it exists, then that would be enough," his finger rubs against the frayed brim and he turns to her in consideration. "Maybe, when the kids are older, we can travel."

"Like Merlin and Morgan?" Emma has to admit it sounds tempting. She leans over the hat and peers down into it, wondering where it could lead and with a burst of spontaneity she pushes it into his hands and tells him to spin it. "Only for an hour," she demands and he inclines his head in agreement. As purple smoke and wind fills the room the pages of the storybook flutter open to the end where blank pages begin to fill with words and pictures.

A new chapter begins.

* * *

****

_~fin~_


End file.
